Harry Potter à la découverte du passé
by Harpiotte
Summary: Deux âmes qui échangent leurs corps : le père et le fils. Comment le fils surmontera les épreuves qui l'attendent dans le passé ? Des fondateurs qui se retrouvent égarés dans une nouvelle époque. 'ne tient pas compte du tome 6'
1. Un anniversaire mouvementé

_Voici une fiction que je publierais en parallèle avec "Un passé non éternel !". Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction mais je corrige et améliore certains passages de cette histoire afin de la rendre plus présentable. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise._

_Harpiotte._

* * *

**Harry Potter à la découverte du passé**

**Chapitre 1 : Un anniversaire mouvementé**

Un mort allongé ventre à terre dans un cimetière, un rire glacial puis un sort : Avada Kedavra. Puis dans une autre salle, un homme évita un sort rouge puis s'en reçoit un, il tombe à travers l'arcade, encore ce rire glacial. Il vit alors le visage de son parrain en tombant.

D'un sursaut, Harry Potter se réveilla en évitant de crier Sirius, son parrain qui était mort à la fin de l'année précédente. Harry n'arrivait pas à se remettre de son rêve. Il regarda l'horloge que les Dursley lui avait installé au début des vacances, il faut dire que Maugrey s'était montré convaincant à la gare et que les Dursley s'étaient montrés plutôt agréables avec lui, même si l'on voyait qu'ils se forçaient un peu (voir beaucoup). Elle indiquait 5h00 du matin l'heure à laquelle il se réveillait depuis la mort de Patmol. Puis il vit des hiboux arriver : Hedwige, Coq, Fumseck et un hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des lettres étaient attachées à leurs pattes. Après une course poursuite avec coq il parvint à arracher la lettre des pattes de coq. C'était Ron. Il la lut :

_Salut Harry,_

_Tout d'abord bon anniversaire._

Harry l'avait totalement oublié mais cela ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

_Le cadeau que je t'ai acheté une montre de mage ! Je t'expliquerais quand on se verra. A la rentrée, on saura qui est le nouveau professeur de D.C.F.M._

_En espérant te revoir bientôt_

_Ron_

Il ouvrit son paquet et y découvrit la montre énoncée dans la lettre mais il n'y avait que des symboles mais aucune aiguille. Il se demanda ce que c'était.

Il prit la lettre que lui portait sa chouette, Hedwige, qui s'impatientait. C'était Hermione, sa meilleure amie.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire ! J'ai hâte que nous soyons de nouveau réunis. _

_Je t'offre un livre sur la méthode de transformation en animagus. Ça devrait t'intéresser mais à toi de voir si tu veux en devenir un. Évite d'en parler à quelqu'un même à Ron, ça éviterait qu'il fasse passer ça avant ses études. Peut-être que si il se montre un peu plus responsable, ce serait possible mais là, j'en doute._

_Je te fais plein de gros bisous._

_Amicalement_

_Hermione_

Il ouvrit son paquet et y vit le livre en question intitulé _Tout sur les animagus et comment le devenir. _Harry était très intéressé par ce livre et ce promit de le lire dans la journée.

Le hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas était jeune vu sa taille, et était brun, il s'agissait d'une sorte de duc, çà devait être sa première mission car il avait l'air impatient il commença sautiller car Harry n'avait toujours pas prit sa lettre. Il fut rassuré quand Harry prit sa lettre. Il reconnu tout de suite la grosse écriture d' Hagrid. Le géant lui écrivait :

_Bien le bonjour Harry_

_J'espère que cette lettre t'est bien parvenus car mon jeune Ducos est un débutant._

_C'est sa toute première lettre a apporté._

_J'aurai préférer t'envoyer un dragon mais bon._

_Bon anniversaire Harry_

Harry commençait à croire que le géant avait oublié

_Ton cadeau est un briquet lumios_

_Il prend la lumière des moldues et éclaire_

_Celui-là est particulièrement magnifique_

_A bientôt_

_Hagrid_

La dernière lettre était de Dumbledore. Il grimaça à l'idée que ce vieux directeur à l'esprit perturbé lui écrive.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_J'espère que vous vous portez en ce jour. Rémus se propose pour vous prendre charge suite au décès de votre parrain. Rémus viendra vous chercher durant l'après-midi aux alentours de 16h30._

Harry grogna, il aurait voulu lire son livre sur les animagus ce jour-là.

_J'ai envoyé une lettre par La Poste moldue pour expliquer à ta tante et ton oncle ton départ. Veille à être prêt avant l'heure._

_Amitiés,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Il déchira la lettre de son directeur et la jeta à la poubelle. Énervé, il commença la préparation de sa valise en gardant son livre sur son lit pour le lire une fois sa malle prête.

Une demi heure plus tard, il avait finit et il décida d'entamer son livre. Le premier chapitre expliquait comment découvrir l'animal correspondant. Le livre décrivait comment entrer en transe afin de rencontrer son animal. Cette étape était difficile car il fallait concentrer son esprit sur un point et que l'on ne puisse pas lire dans sa tête comme il l'avait apprit l'année précédente. Il gagnait déjà 7 mois pour cette étape et Harry se dit que Rogue n'avait pas été un aussi mauvais professeur que Harry le pensait. Il entra donc dans sa transe.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passé. Effectivement, alors qu'il lui semblait que moins d'une heure s'étaient écoulée, Rémus toqua à la porte de sa chambre et derrière lui se trouvait les Dursley. Fidèle à sa promesse envers Hermione, il sortit de sa transe juste à temps pour mettre le livre dans sa malle qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Bonjour Harry, je peux entrer ? demanda Rémus tout en se donnant la permission d'entrer.

- Mais tu es déjà à l'intérieur. Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

- Désolé, mais il faut que l'on se dépêche. Ta malle est prête au moins ?

- Ouaip, depuis 6h00 ce matin.

- Et tu t'es levé à quelle heure ?

- A 5h00, je n'arrivais à dormir alors je me suis occupé comme je le pouvais.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Non, mentit Harry. Il ne voulait l'inquiéter le loup-garou plus que nécessaire.

- Bien, dépêche toi. On part en portoloin. »

Harry grimaça, il n'aimait pas tellement le portoloin et ça lui ramenait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts et prirent le portoloin en forme de bouteille. Ils atterrirent dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Tout mais pas ça ! Il espérait que l'elfe ne soit plus là. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que si l'elfe apparaissait devant, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Il chassa vite les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées pour éviter que Rémus les voie.

« Te voilà chez toi Harry ! Sirius t'as tout légué. Étant un membre de l'ordre, il avait bien évidemment déjà préparé son testament. »

Harry réprima un sanglot. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore lui ait également caché ça. Quand est-ce qu'il consentira à lui dire la vérité en tant et en heure ? Si ça trouve, il ne lui avait pas tout dit à propos de la prophétie. Une fois ne lui avait pas suffit apparemment. Combien d'autres morts y aura-t-il pour qu'il consente à lui dire toute la vérité ? Harry ne savait plus où donner la tête. Il se sentait mal dans ce lieu. Il voulait partir. Mieux valait peut-être être chez les Dursley.

« Tu connais ta chambre. Si tu veux être seul je te comprend, dis Rémus à Harry.

- Bien, dit Harry sans essayer de s'en souvenir. Il craignait de se souvenir de son parrain. Je trouverai le chemin.

- Je te fais confiance, tiens un cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

- Merci dit Harry en tentant un sourire raté. Je regarderai ça en haut. »

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir il le regarda partir. Harry ne trouva pas sa chambre du premier coup et passa dire un bref bonjour à Buck après avoir posé son cadeau dans sa chambre.

De retour dans sa chambre, Harry alla sur son lit. Harry prit le livre que lui avait donné Hermione. Juste avant de l'ouvrir, Harry se rappela du cadeau de Rémus. Quand Harry l'ouvrit il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était et en déduit que c'était un porte baguette pour les cours. Il lut donc la notice :

_Le laveur de baguette_

_**3 fonctions :**_

_Lave, Poli et Répare les baguettes._

Harry regarda sa baguette peu soignée qui n'avait pas été lavé depuis sa quatrième année au collège Poudlard lors de la vérification des baguettes pour les champions. Elle avait bien besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement.

Mais il ne savait pas comment ça marchait. Il mit alors sa baguette dans l'objet. Il la retrouva de l'autre côté. Elle était propre et bien polie. On aurait dit qu'elle était neuve. Plus aucune rayure.

Il décida de reprendre sa transe. Il se vida l'esprit pour se concentrer sur l'animal qu'il pouvait devenir. Il voulait être un félin, c'est ce qui lui correspondait le mieux : impulsif et courageux.

Au bout de quelques jours, il commença à voir son animal. C'était une panthère noire. Il sortit de sa concentration. Il était heureux : il était un félin et pas des moindre. Ça transformation en panthère allait lui être très utile étant donné que c'est un animal du genre discret et plutôt souple dans ses mouvements. Il se mit à lire le second chapitre. Il parlait de l'assimilation de l'animal. Cela consistait à essayer de visualiser l'animal concerné et d'essayer de le devenir. Cette étape serait, d'après le livre, la plus longue. Dans un premier temps, la métamorphose s'arrêterait aux cheveux et autres poils. Il décida de commencer par cette première étape. Il se concentra sur sa longueur de cheveux. Il voulu faire pousser ses cheveux de cinq centimètres. Il essaya de se visualiser tel quel. Deux heures plus tard, ses cheveux n'avaient pas poussés de cinq centimètres mais de dix. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se remettre en état. Il s'allongea et quelques secondes plus tard, il était endormit.

Il fit un rêve pour le moins étrange : il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'appelait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était une porte normale. Puis il essaya de l'ouvrir mais n'y arriva pas, il essaya ensuite la formule _alohomora_ elle ne marcha pas non plus, çà n'était donc pas une porte normale contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Alors qu'il réfléchissait. La porte s'entrouvrit, il regarda par l'entrouverture et il se vit alors avec trois autres garçons mais il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était avec Sirius, Rémus et le traître de Peter Pettigrow. Mais le plus étonnants c'est qu'ils étaient ados. Harry se rappela de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue l'année précédente. Son propre père avait torturé Rogue, pas étonnant que celui-ci le haïssait autant.

Quelques jours durant il parvenait à maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir : il pouvait faire pousser ses cheveux et les rapetisser à volonté. Il pouvait aussi changer ses oreilles soit en félin soit normale. Normalement il aurait fallu au moins 2 semaines Il regarda le livre il expliquait 2 étapes difficiles : changer ses yeux ou se faire pousser une queue. Il décida de commencer par les yeux puisque n'ayant pas de queue, il lui serait moins difficile de changer ses yeux. Il commença à se concentrer en visualisant ses yeux afin de pouvoir les modifier. Il se rendit compte qu'il était difficile d'imaginer une autre couleur que le vert pour ses yeux. Il décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Il se sentit épuiser et décida d'aller se reposer. Il se rendit dans sa chambre. Arriver dedans il s'effondra sur son lit et dormit si longtemps que le lendemain Rémus inquiet entra dans sa chambre pour vérifier si Harry était là et le trouva endormi sur son lit.

Harry se réveilla vers 12h25 et se leva en espérant passer une journée tranquille. A son grand étonnement il trouva Fred et George assis devant une porte entrouverte où des gens parlaient. Il entendit la voix de Rémus de Dumbledore et de Maugrey qui disait :

« Il y a ce risque, il ne doit pas rester ici plus longtemps, dit Maugrey.

- Oui mais Dumbledore dit que si on le surveille bien tout ce passera pour le mieux. Interrompit Rémus.

- Il peut rester ici pour apaiser sa douleur mais le risque de … d'un geste Maugrey coupa la conversation. Fred comprit qui avait coupé la conversation. Harry sentait bien que s'était de lui que l'on parlait il réfléchit au mot prononcer, mais quel était ce risque qu'il apportait en restant chez les Black ?

Harry devait être en plein dans ses pensées car il n'entendit pas Fred et George arriver vers lui pour lui dire bonjour aussi bruyant qu'il soit.

« Harry hé ho ça va ? Tu ne parles pas. S'inquiéta George

- Tu es encore fatigué ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Fred en parlant très fort pour que Harry l'entende malgré son sommeil. »

Alors Harry entendit comme des rideaux s'ouvrir et entendit une voix qu'il n'avait entendue qu'une fois et qui l'avait pourtant marqué : la mère de son parrain.

« _Encore vous espèce de sales bâtards. Saletés, allez souillez une autre demeure que la mienne bande de vermines puantes._ _Et où est donc passé le traître à son sang ? Vivement que la mort le prenne et qu'il quitte cette maison à jamais._

- Taisez-vous madame Black, dit Dumbledore. »

Rémus se précipita sur les rideaux afin de les refermer. Tâche particulièrement ardue tandis que Mme Black hurlait de plus en plus fort. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant à l'allusion que la mégère avait sur son fils aîné. Une fois que le tableau fut recouvert par le rideau, Harry partit rapidement dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à parler avec Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent peu après et lui expliquèrent comment c'était passé l'été. Lord Voldemort commençait de nouveau ses attaques. Et lui dire qu'ils étaient en trin de nourrir Buck lors de l'intervention de Mme Black. Ron ne resta pas beaucoup de temps car il s'était inscrit à un tournoi de duel de sorciers et Hermione partit aussi car elle avait un rendez vous avec Vicky. Harry se retrouva donc seul il pu donc continuer a faire sa transe dans le calme ce qui accélérer les choses pour devenir animagus. Rémus lui éviter de le déranger car il le croyait en pleine révision pour sa 6ème Année. Mais Harry avait du mal a se concentrer car a chacune des crimes de Voldemort il voyait la victime dans un flash. Dumbledore venait souvent et dès qu'Harry l'entendait celui ci repartait se coucher ou continuer sa transe.

Un matin Harry qui avait faim décida de mettre la table pour aider Rémus. Il ne le trouva pas fouilla la maison et tomba dans la chambre de Sirius et trouva tout d'abord le Miroir à Double Sens de Sirius puis il regarda les photos qui lui faisaient des signes de la main. Cela le rendit triste de ne pas savoir Sirius à ses côtés. Doucement il prit l'objet de son parrain entre ses mains. Il l'amena dans sa chambre comme si c'était une perle rare. Il la posa sur sa table de chevet et alla se remettre en transe. Quand il fut fatigué, il remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé et il descendit pour se mettre au dîner alors qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Quand il fut en bas, il ne trouva qu'un hibou avec une lettre, il décida de la lire.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous vous informons que Mr Lupin a été accidenté aujourd'hui même à 14h15 dans le Londres moldu. C'est sur le conseil du professeur Dumbledore que nous vous assurons que Mr Lupin est hors de danger mais restera tout de même quelques jours en observation._

_Veuillez agréer Mr Potter l'expression de nos sentiments les meilleurs._

_Gérard Ckooille_

_Infirmier à l'Hôpital st Mangouste_

Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux d'abord ses parents puis Cédric, Sirius et Rémus. Et le comble c'était lui qui y était à l'origine. Son père et sa mère en le protégent à cause d'une prémonition de Mlle Trelawney. Cédric car Voldemort n'avait pas voulu l'emmener. Sirius voulant à tout prix le sauver dans la salle des mystères. Et Rémus en allant faire les courses pour Harry et lui. Qu'arriverait-il après ? Ron, Hermione ou un autre membre de la famille Weasley ? Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il lui faudrait battre Voldemort une fois pour toute.

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez des reviews afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je répondrais aux reviews en fonction de ce que l'auteur de cette histoire me dira._

_Harpiotte_


	2. Où suisje tombé ?

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! Pour les reviewers, je transmets vos messages à l'auteur de cette histoire qui n'a que 13 ans alors soyez indulgent pour la suite de cette histoire !

* * *

_

_**Harry Potter à la découverte du passé**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Où suis-je tombé ?**_

_(Chapitre précédent)_ Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux d'abord ses parents puis Cédric, Sirius et Rémus. Et le comble c'était lui qui y était à l'origine. Son père et sa mère en le protégent à cause d'une prémonition de Mlle Trelawney Cédric car Voldemort n'avait pas voulu l'emmener. Sirius voulant à tout prix le sauver dans la salle des mystères. Et Rémus en allant faire les courses pour Harry et lui. Qu'arriverait-il après ? Ron, Hermione ou un autre membre de la famille Weasley ? Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il lui faudrait battre Voldemort une fois pour toute.

oO§0§Oo

Harry retourna dans sa chambre avec ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Il alla sur son lit et pour la première fois dans la maison des Black il ne s'endormit pas de si vite. Il repensait à tous ce qu'il a vécu de plus pénibles. Quand il s'endormit il vit une porte exactement comme celle de son ancien rêve sauf qu'il parlait dans quelque chose et Harry l'entendait il tenait vraiment à le revoir. Alors il ne su pourquoi la porte s'ouvrit et il se sentit porter jusqu'à son propre corps dans le lit où il était allongé bien qu'il le trouva un peu différent. Il se réveilla avec un mal de ventre en s'écriant « Sirius ».

Il vit de la lumière sous sa porte ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un. La porte s'entrouvrit et laissa un jeune homme qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir à cause manque de luminosité.

« Oui ? Tu m'as appelé James ? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

Hein de quoi tu parles ? Et z'êtes qui vous et je suis où d'abord ?

James c'est moi Sirius. Tu te souviens, le duel de sorcier ? Tu t'es évanoui en te prenant un sort dans le ventre. J'aurai cru que tu l'aurais évité mais bon si t'es naze c'est pas de ma faute. »

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment comment Sirius, âgé d'un peu plus de 15 ans, pouvait se tenir là en train de l'appeler ″James″. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Peut-être que c'était un rêve mais il en doutait. Sirius se méprit sur le silence du jeune sorcier et dit en pouffant :

« C'est pas la peine de bouder Cornedrue. Même si tu es naze, je t'aime quand même.  
- Je ne boude pas, rugit Harry.

Tu as fait un mauvais rêve James ? demanda une dame bien plus âgée que lui que Harry ne connaissait pas. »

Elle lui ressemblait un peu des lunettes des cheveux très noir bien quelle soit grande. Une autre personne arriva mais cette fois-ci c'était un Homme qui devait avoir le même âge que la précédente. Lui ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à cette dernière. Plutôt petit, les yeux noisette, il trouvait beaucoup de différence.

« Anna, commença t'il en s'adressant a la dame, James a fait un mauvais rêve ?

Ca m'en a tout l'air. William faut-il aller chercher le médecin.

Anna, dit-il dans un soupir Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas dans le coin d'après Dumbledore. C'est juste un mauvais rêve, ne te fais pas de mauvais sang.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu arrivé là. 10 minutes après que tout le monde soit couché. Il rêva alors de la porte mais remarqua qu'il était de l'autre côté et n'arrivait pas à passer il tapa dessus et alors il entendit :

« Qui est de l'autre côté de la porte, il reconnu la voix de son père.

James ? C'est Harry ton fils il faut que tu fasses comme si tu connais ce monde car c'est le miens de mon côté je ferai de mon mieux.

- Ah je pige, euh pas trop après tout qui est le gars roux qui à un air pauvre ? T'aurais mieux fait de le laisser dans la rue.

- C'est Ron et la fille c'est…

- Ta petite amie…

- …Hermione et ce n'est pas… 

- …j'espère quelle est pas mal car sinon je la… repousse. «

Harry su qu'il était partit et qu'il allait faire plein de gaffes. Il se demandait ce qu'allait dire Hermione. Réagirait-elle en lui lançant un sort ou deviendrait-elle amoureuse elle aussi. Mais James avait l'air d'aimer les jolies filles donc si il sortait avec Hermione puis qu'il tombe amoureux de Cho ou d'une autre elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et comment est-ce que ça va ce passer avec l'A.D. ? Harry était inquiet mais de son côté comment allait-il s'y prendre, il avait déjà rencontré Sirius mais il ne saurait pas bien reconnaître Remus et le sale rat.

Il ne connaissait pas les autres amis de James et les copines de Lily, ça allait être l'embrouille totale.

Il ne dormit pas longtemps car il fut réveillé à 8h20 par Sirius et s'étant endormit vers 5h00. James ne devait pas être habitué car la famille, elle, l'était. La dame prit la parole :

« James dépêche toi tu vas recevoir tes amis dans deux heures.

- Mes amis, dans deux heures ?

- Tu l'avais oublié alors que tu n'as pas arrêté de nous casser les pieds avec ton anniversaire !

- Mon anniversaire ? dit Harry comprenant de moins en moins.

- Oui, voyons James on est le 23 juillet, et Peter, Rémus, Lily et Steven vont venir. »

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce dernier.

« Cette fois on le battra haut la main. Car l'autre fois on était vraiment nul.

-Ouais.

-On mettra Peter avec lui.

- Compte sur moi.

- Mais ne te laisse pas détourner.

- Comme toujours.

- Non, ne justement pas te laissé pas distraire par Lily.

- D'accord mais que gagne t'on ?

- Hein ? C'est toi qui dis ça. Tu veux gagner de la « royauté » auprès de Lily. »

Ils entendirent une sonnerie. Sirius s'exclama :

« Ça doit être Steven. Finit les vacances.

- Salut les mioches, alors bientôt la rentrée et déjà un match de perdu. Ah la la !

- Salut les garçons passés de bonne vacance? J'ai déjà ma petite idée de qui va gagner ce tournoi.

- C'est un tournoi cette fois ?

- Oui et Peter ne pourra pas venir. Car il est partit en vacance tant mieux ce sera une lutte acharnée. »

Harry trouvait Lily son ancienne mère très belle mais aussi très prétentieuse. Le soir ils virent Rémus qu'Harry reconnu tout de suite grâce à ses cernes. Alors le moment arriva.

Le tournoi désignait :

Black Sirius vs Potter StevenLupin Rémus vs Potter James

Steven était son cousin et il jouait contre Rémus. Le match entre Sirius et Steven d'après ses stat. Harry trouvait que Sirius était fort en défense et Steven fort en attaque. Le combat était serré quand lors d'un mouvement pour éviter il se prit un sort qui le fit sortir du périmètre. « Steven gagnant » déclara Lily qui arbitrait. Ce fut à son tour. D'entrée il lança le sort : « _Impedimenta_ puis _Experlliarmus_ » Rémus avait déjà perdu car le sort avait été très puissant. Donc ce fut un combat Steven vs James.

Ils s'avancèrent et combattirent. Harry évitait tous les sort mais s'en prit un dans la jambe ce qui le paralysait. La lutte fut longue lorsque Harry lança un sort qui le fit voler. Les deux était mal en point lorsque Harry même la jambe en sang se releva à la surprise de tout le monde. Harry aida son adversaire a se relever puis se retourna pour aller a sa place et ce prit un sort dans le dos si fort qu'il en cracha du sang. Alors Steven avança baguette en avant et alla attaquer quand Lily s'interposa aveugler par la colère il s'apprêtait a attaqué Lily pour pouvoir ensuite attaquer Harry. Harry voyant ça se le va d'un bond et cria « _Protégo_ » juste avant l'attaque « _Incendio_ »Harry fit un deuxième bouclier avec son corps afin d'éviter toute blessure à Lily. Et envoya Steven a l'autre bout du terrain avec _Expelliarmus_ puis s'évanouit après ravoir cracher du sang.

Quand il se réveilla il y avait Lily a son chevet elle avait l'air très inquiète pour le cas d'Harry. Elle devait avoir pleurer car elle était rose sûrement à cause de la réaction de son petit copain. Harry essaya de bouger mais il voyait qu'à part la rendre plus inquiète ça ne faisait rien. Il se leva quand même.

« James, le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas te déplacer avant la rentrée. Tu es quand même rester 2 jours sans bouger alors que ça aurait du être moi tandis que tu aurais pu te remettre si vite.

- J'ai fais ce que j'ai jugé bon…Lily. »

Sur ces mots elle sauta dans ses bras. Harry la serra dans ses bras comme elle le faisait avant de mourir. Après avoir attendu un bon moment que l'autre se décide a y allé Lily lui dit :

« Tu change plus vite que tu ne grandit.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'année dernière tu n'aurai jamais pu…

- Pu quoi ?

- Te relever aussi puissamment.

- Peut être mais bon. Où sont les autres ?

- Rémus est rentré, Sirius et Steven sont partit voir un match de Quidditch et moi je suis resté à ton chevet. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu protéger ? »

Harry se rappela pourquoi il l'avait protéger. Il se sentait comme le jour de la mort de sa mère on le protège et lui est impuissant. Mais il se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait protéger. Il se rassit et lui dit :

« Et toi pourquoi m'as-tu protéger.

- Je n'ai pas aimé quand il t'a attaquer par derrière alors que tu l'avais aidé.

- J'ai mal à ma tête.

- Oui en tombant tu t'es fais une cicatrice sur le front.

- En forme d'éclair ?

- Comment t'as deviner ?»

Harry mit sa mèche dessus. Lily s'étonna :

« Comment tu savais que c'était ici ?

- Peu importe il reste combien de temps avant la rentrée ?

- 3 jours donc ne te lève pas avant d'accord ?

- Oui, dit-il en se levant.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Quelque part. »

D'un bond elle se leva et lui agrippa son bras comme un réflexe.

« Que se passe t'il ?

- Rien tu t'es levé si vite alors heu… je me demandai où tu allait.

- Dans la cuisine, j'ai faim tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui, des œufs au bacon tu veux que je te les fasse ?

- Non ça ira je vais te les faire

- Tu sais les faire ? »

Harry su alors que James n'avait jamais su cuisiner. Alors il répondit :

« Non mais bon j'ai déjà vu ma mère en faire. Fais moi confiance.

- Ah, euh, oui d'accord. »

Un bon bout de temps passa et ce fut prêt. Ils mangèrent sans parler. Lily prit une discussion :

« Tu fais vraiment bien la cuisine, un vrai elfe de maison. »

Harry ne su pas s'il elle parlait d'un elfe comme Dobby qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il était encore au service de Lucius Malefoy ou plutôt comme… Kreattur. Mais il dit quand même :

« Merci du compliment.

- As-tu hâte à la rentrée ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Moi j'ai surtout hâte de voir Anna et Lise. Et toi ?

- Moi j'ai envie d'embêter de nouveau Séverus.

- Non ne fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si c'est juste pour cette condition alors…

- As-tu revue tes copines pendant l'été ?

- Ah euh non. »

Harry l'avait coupé pour éviter toute confusion. Car d'après Severus ils étaient sortir ensemble cette année.

Trois jours après, juste avant la rentrée. Il pensa qu'il devrait y avoir des embrouilles pour Cornedrue. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Alors il pensa très fort a un cerf au début il n'arrivait pas a se l'imaginer. Une idée le prit, il pensa alors très fort au moment où Lily l'avait serré dans ses bras et tendant sa baguette s'écria : « _Spero Patronum ». _Alors son patronus en forme de cerf se montra et il s'imagina en lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il avait rétrécit. Alors il su que ça avait marché il regarda ses pattes qui lui semblait avoir rétrécit alors il commença a marché et s'y habitua assez vite.

* * *

_Je remercie beaucoup Thealie et Rebecca-Black pour leurs reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que l'autre !_

_Je remercie également Ptit loup pour sa review !_

_(réponse que l'auteur m'a fait parvenir tout en y rajoutant quelque chose)_

_Gros Bisous à tous !_

_Harpiotte_


	3. Rencontre gênante

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fiction ! Je rapelle aux lecteurs que cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas mais que je me fais un plaisir d'envoyer les reviews à l'auteur de cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_

_**Harry Potter a la découverte du passé**_

**_Chapitre 3 : Rencontre gênante_**

_(Chapitre précédent)_ Trois jours après, juste avant la rentrée. Il pensa qu'il devrait y avoir des embrouilles pour Cornedrue. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Alors il pensa très fort a un cerf au début il n'arrivait pas a se l'imaginer. Une idée le prit, il pensa alors très fort au moment où Lily l'avait serré dans ses bras et tendant sa baguette s'écria : « _Spero Patronum ». _Alors son patronus en forme de cerf se montra et il s'imagina en lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il avait rétrécit. Alors il su que ça avait marché il regarda ses pattes qui lui semblait avoir rétrécit alors il commença a marché et s'y habitua assez vite.

oO§0§Oo

Alors Harry reconnu la voix de Sirius, de retour en trin de discuter avec Lily. Harry s'arrêta posa la valise et écouta un peu la discussion qui parlé de lui :

« Alors qu'avez-vous fait James et toi pendant ce temps maintenant que t'as cassé.

- Rien sur quoi bases-tu cette accusation ?

- Sur rien, tient en parlant du cerf le voilà qui nous écoute.

- Pourquoi le cerf ?

- C'est une expression comme les autres.

- Et comment sais-tu qu'il était là.

- Pendant que tu parlais je l'ai entendu poser sa valise.

- Donc tu ne m'écoutais…commença t'elle en s'énervant.

- James tu peux descendre je suis tout seul.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul car… Ah. »

Harry descendait les escaliers.

« Salut la compagnie. Vous en faites du chahut ce matin.

- Je suis désolé mais elle s'est emportée.

- A cause de qui ?

- De toi car tu te fais des points de vues que je ne comprends pas.

- Des points de vue ? Demanda Harry.

- Mais oui elle dit que dans son lit enfin tu vois quoi. »

Pour elle s'en était de trop. Elle saisie la baguette de Sirius et la sienne et menaça Sirius. Harry devait arrêter ce massacre.

« Lily arrête s'il te plaît

- Et pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- Parce que réagit si tu n'arrêtes pas je devrai…

-… m'arrêter ? »

Harry chercha une idée et se mit entre Lily et Sirius.

« Tire toi de là.

-Non, Sirius est mon ami alors soit tu m'attaques, je t'attaque ou tu ranges ta baguette.

- Je n'aurai pas de pitié pour toi… Potter.

- Range ta baguette.

- Tu ne m'appelles pas par mon nom ?

- Non.

- _Incendio »_

Harry ne voulut pas arrêter l'attaque et se la prit en plein ventre.

« A ton tour, Sirius. _Incendio. _James ? »

Harry avait donné un coup de baguette sur celle de Lily ce qui avait dévier le tir. Harry se releva.

« Tu en veux un autre, Potter.

- Si ça te chante

- Envoie moi un sort et fais moi voler a l'autre bout de la salle.

- Non.

- _Incendio_ »

Harry retomba mais se releva vite. Lily qui avait ramasser la baguette à Harry lui mit la sur son front.

« Soit tu la prends et tu m'attaques soit je t'attaque avec ta baguette. »

Harry vit que sa baguette était pointé vers lui et se rappela des mots « étrange, étrange » il su alors qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'utilise.

« Arrête tu ne pourra pas l'utiliser.

- Mais oui, alors ?

-Je ne t'attaquerait pas mais arrête.

-Ton copain est partit alors sort le grand jeux.

- Non arrête ça !

- _Incen… »_

Harry avait été obliger de l'arrêter. Sa baguette devenait rouge. Pour l'arrêter il l'avait tout simplement embrassé. Lily n'avait même pas essayé de le repousser. Ça dura assez longtemps pour un baiser et ce fut Harry qui arrêta. Lily était en pleur Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Désolé c'était la seule chose pour t'arrêter. »

Puis il tomba évanoui. Il se réveilla par un saut d'eau froide. C'était Sirius qui semblait impatient. Harry se releva. Sirius prit la parole :

« James vite on va louper le train. Ton père et ta mère croyait que t'étais sortit alors ils m'ont dit de te dire de les rejoindre.

- D'accord mais comment ?

- Bah à pied c'est pas loin si t'as pas une petite tête.

- Bon allons-y. »

Ils y allèrent mais manque de pot Harry se trompa de sens. Sirius lui montra l'autre côté en lui disant.

« James, attend c'est pas par là.

- Ah oui mais je ne pensais pas à ça.

- A quoi ?

- A qui sera nôtre prochain professeur de D.C.F.M.

- Je ne sais pas j'ai plutôt hâte de revoir Servilo.

- Moi aussi, puis apercevant Lily les attendant il dit, allons la rejoindre elle ne voudra pas arrivé en retard. »

Elle s'approcha de nous silencieuse et nous accompagna jusqu'au quai 9 ¾. Arrivée au quai Sirius se mit discuté et Lily retint Harry à l'écart.

« Euh je m'excuse pour la dernière fois je m'excuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave c'est surtout moi qui dois m'excuser car malgré que tu ais un petit copain je t'ai embrassé et que je ne voulais pas te blessé plus qu'avec un sort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça m'a fait du bien, et en plus je trouve que tu es très mignon quand t'es gênés.

- Ah euh merci, mais pourquoi as –tu pleuré ?

- Parce que je m'en voulais d'avoir attaqué quelqu'un qui m'a protégé et qui ne s'est même défendu lorsque je l'ai attaqué pour ne pas me blessé. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je lance mon dernier sort, tu as complètement perdu ton sang-froid.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres car tu ne peux pas te servir de ma baguette.

- Le grand James aurait- il pitié de moi, dit-elle en riant.

- Je trouve que tu es très belle quand tu ris.

-Ah merci, dit-elle en rougissant. »

A ce moment précis, il entendit quelqu'un courir vers lui il devina que c'était Sirius qui allait les taquinés alors il se retourna en lançant le sort « _stupéfix_ ». Sirius s'arrêta net lorsque l'éclair rouge lui tomba dessus. Harry maintenant retourné et lui enleva son sort. Alors Sirius commença à parler :

« Alerte rouge, Anna et Lise sont ici.

- Et alors ? C'est normal.

- Oui mais elles vont nous…

- _Silencio_

_- Stupéfix »_

Sirius se prit le sort qui le fit taire et Harry évita le sort qui lui était adressé. Ce fut Peter qui se le prit alors qu'il allait le saluer. Alors Harry sortit sa baguette et d'un sort _''Experliarmus'' _récupéra leurs baguettes :

« Comment as-tu pu prendre deux baguettes en même temps ?

- Ah euh, Sirius ça va ?

- Ne Change pas de sujet Potter.

- Pourquoi j'en changerai, Lise ?

- Hein mais j'ai rien dit moi.

- Désolé je voulais dire Anna.

- T'as vu il s'est souvenu de mon prénom d'abord.

- Je me suis juste trompé.

- Le hasard n'existe pas.

- Mais…

- Ta gueule elle t'as dit que ça n'existe pas et rend moi ma baguette.

- Tiens. »

Harry leur redonna leurs baguettes mais à peine l'eurent –ils en main qu'à deux ils lancèrent le sort _''stupéfix''_ Harry évita les sorts mais vit qu'une fille allait se les prendre. Alors il brandit sa baguette et cria le sort _''Wingardium Leviosa''_ Sur une valise et la mit entre les sorts et la fille. En même temps il courait vers elle car les sorts n'allaient pas être retenu longtemps alors voyant un balais tout seul il dit _''accio balais''. _Alors dans les airs il se sentait mieux et sauva la fille. Alors il se posa et reconnu alors :

« Narcissa ?

- Potter que fait tu là et pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ?

- Je t'ai pas attaquer je t'ai défendu.

- Très drôle t'aurai jamais fait ça.

- Ah Mr Potter, je fais partit du ministère de la magie. J'ai vu vos exploits. Vous avez évité deux sorts et avez aidé une de vos amies.

- C'n'est pas mon amie.

- Une jeune personne en détresse, alors.

- J'n'étais pas en détresse, répliqua Narcissa, c'est lui qui m'a sauvagement attaqué.

- C'est pas grave vous viendrez me voir ce soir.

- Moi, je dois aller à Poudlard lui il peut rester je m'en fiche.

- Non, moi aussi j'y vais désoler se sera pour une autre fois.

- Mais non, je viens aussi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je vous expliquerait tout a l'heure.

- Quand ?

- Dans le train, vous viendrez dans mon compartiment.

- Hein ? Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Vous viendrez avec moi Mr Potter.

- Oui James seulement.

- Non, vous aussi Mrs Black.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je dois vous parlez. »

Alors ils s'en allèrent Narcissa en colère, le gars heureux et Harry qui s'en fichait.

Lorsqu'il arriva avec Sirius, Peter, Rémus, Lily et les deux folles tous se moquèrent de lui.

« Alors on sauve Narcissa ?

- Et on rencontre Mr Vazrol t'as pas de chance.

- Il me demande d'aller le voir dans le train.

- On sait mais il est sympa tu verras, il était super fort en art de duel.

- Tu vas voir il aime bien rapprocher les gens. Mais non tire pas cette tête je rigole, t'as eu la même réaction que Lily tout à l'heure. »

Alors ils entendirent l'horloge qui montrait 11h00. Alors Harry après avoir dit au revoir aux parents de James se dirigea vers le train en essayant de ne pas être vu par Mr Vazrol. Hélas il tomba sur Narcissa et les deux avaient l'air de penser que l'autre le cherchait. Harry entra dans la cabine vide car tout le monde voulait qu'il aille le voir. Alors en se relevant il vit que c'était la seule cabine de libre. Alors qu'il s'apprêter a y entré Narcissa entra avant lui. Il n'y avait plus de compartiment de libre alors Harry demanda à Narcissa :

« Est-ce que je peux venir m'asseoir dans ta cabine.

- Tu ramènes l'autre avec toi ?

- Non pourtant mes amis le voudraient.

- Alors tu peux venir mais n'en parle surtout pas à un serpentard.

- C'est à propos de Lucius ?

- Tu oses l'appeler par son prénom Potter.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Oui car le soir du bal de noël il y a 2 ans il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Euh… vous avez fait plus que vous embrassez ?

- Pire encore que ce que tu penses.

- Pires ?

- Oui en fait…

- En fait ?

- Il m'a… Non ça ne se dit pas.

- Il t'a violé ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Mais tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

- Ils étaient plusieurs.

- Et il t'a… touché ?

- Non pas a se point là mais il a failli.

- Comment ça ?

- Non mais tu ne veux pas non plus que je prenne des photos non plus ?

- Ah euh. Dit Harry très gêné.

- C'est pas vrai, je t'ai dit que l'on était pas si intime.

- Je voulais juste faire de la discussion c'est toi qui t'es lancé là-dedans.

- Oui mais c'est toi qui la prolongeait.

- Désolé ce n'était pas pour me donner des idées.

- Comment ça des idées ?

- Ben……non oublie.

- Mais non ça m'intéresse.

- Oublie ça.

- C'est laquelle qui t'intéresse ?

- Bon, salut. »

Il se retourna et commença à partir lorsque Narcissa l'appela.

« Le train commence à partir et tu n'as pas toujours pas de place t'as qu'à venir. »

Alors à ce moment précis le train démarra. Il revint et s'installa de l'autre côté du compartiment. Alors elle lui dit :

- J'vais pas te manger, tu peux venir.

- Je suis déjà là.

- Oui mais t'es à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Et je suis bien ici.

-D'accord. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu n'es pas très galant.

- Comme tu le disais nous ne sommes pas intimes.

- Oui mais tu voulais engager une conversation oui mais celle-ci ne plairait pas à Lucius.

- Lucius pff. Il m'ennuie.

- Ouais, il en a de la chance.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas très sympa.

- Ça n'est pas fait pour l'être.

- Au fait que puis-je faire pour remercier mon « Sauveur ».

- C'est simple.

- Si simple même du côté de la fille qui se fait demander ?

- Hein ? »

Alors elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry ce qui le gêna beaucoup. Pourtant elle était belle, charmeuse avec un caractère bizarre. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond éclatant et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Harry était très gênés.

« Ces la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup là.

- Lequel ?

- Que l'on me dit que l'on n'est pas intime et qu'on devient amis dans les 10 minutes qui suivent.

- Amis c'est tout ?

- Ben ouais. Bon je vais voir Sirius. A toute. »

Il la laissa. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il les trouva. Il n'entra pas tout de suite. La discussion parlait de lui :

« Lily soit pas triste il va revenir.

- Je ne suis pas triste.

- Il va peut-être revenir avec Narcissa sous le bras car j'ai dit à Narcissa qu'il s'intéressait à elle histoire de leur arranger un coup. Narcissa est une grande coquine elle sait s'occuper des gens coincé.

-Tu dis qu'il est coincé ?

- Ouais. En plus je suis sûr qu'elle s'intéresse a lui.

- Heureusement qu'il y a le prof.

- Il n'ira pas car doit surveiller le train donc ça laisse quartier libre au deux. Je suis sur qu'ils sont déjà ensemble. »

Harry en avait assez entendu il retourna dans son compartiment, et vit Narcissa en train de se changer. Harry fut encore plus gêner car elle avait vu qu'il l'avait vu.

« Tu peux entrer après tout t'en verra bien un, un jour.

- Un quoi.

- Ce que t'as vu imbécile.

- Oublie ça. »

Harry était quand même entrer sans se retourner alors il entendit la porte se refermer.

« T'aurai pu te rhabiller avant.

- Pour que l'on me voit m'habiller, jamais.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'entrer ?

- Parce que je ne vais pas te laisser dehors.

- Ca ne m'aurai pas tuer.

- Et puis tout à l'heure tu t'intéressais à ça non ?

- Non.

- Pourtant tes questions portaient sur ça.

- C'était pour discuter.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire, James. »

Le simple fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom le fit rougir. Alors il dit :

« D'abord tu t'habille après on verra.

- Mais à quoi ça sert ?

- A ce que je puisse me retourner.

- Mais tu le peux.

- Et Mr Vazrol ?

- Il veut juste nous rapprocher je crois.

- Tu crois seulement, et si justement il cherchait à nous éloigner donc rhabille toi.

- On a l'air si proche alors que tu n'oses même pas te retourner ?

- Justement, j'aimerai bien. »

Alors il su qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Car elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle mit ses mains sur Harry qui ne se débattit pas. Il se disait que tout était de sa faute. Il se dit que s'il n'avait pas évité les sorts tout aurai été différent.

« Ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi, une fille ne peut même pas remercier son Héros.

- Si mais ce n'est pas moi. Comme tu l'as dit c'est de ma faute.

- Justement tu as bien le droit de servir celle que tu as failli blesser.

- D'accord mais que dois-je faire ?

- M'embrasser par exemple.

- Si ce n'est qu'un exemple. Y'a un autre exemple ?

- Oui mais tu préférerais celui-ci.

- Et en-dehors de cette catégorie.

- Ok Tu as 3 choix.

- D'accord

- Donc soit tu m'embrasses comme je suis, soit tu te retourne, ou soit…

- soit quoi ?

-… tu deviens mon petit ami.

- Donc dans tout les cas je te verrai nu.

- euh… Non

- Dans quel cas ? »

Harry savait que ce n'était pas en se retournant ni en l'embrassant donc ce serait en…

« En devenant mon petit ami.

- T'en as déjà un.

- Lucius ? Nan lui il me prend pour sa petite amie. Alors ?

- J'y réfléchirais.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais refaire ces propositions en me mettant nu à chaque fois donc maintenant ou je fais pire.

- Comme ?

- Ahah je te comprends moi qui sur le coup croyait que c'était trop mais ce n'est pas assez pour toi. Donc alors tu proposes.

- Hein, comment ça.

- Allez vas-y.

- Vas- te rhabiller, t'as gagner.

- Ouais

- Mais ne le dit a personne.

- Que l'on sorte ensemble non.

- Bah vas-y. Hein mais maintenant que t'es mon petit copain.

- Oui donc vas t'habiller.

- Ben non ça te gène de m'embrasser comme ça ? »

Harry comprit le chantage.

« Oui.

- Et hop »

D'un geste elle le fit se retourné et l'embrassa. Harry évita de regarder le corps de celle-ci heureusement que celui-ci étai habillé car celle-ci le magnait comme un pantin.

Elle les fit s'allongé pour Harry c'était plus fort qu'un imperium. Et Harry s'endormit, Narcissa au cou. Alors il revit la porte James était derrière.

« Alors comment ça se passe chez toi, dit-il.

- Bien mais Narcissa me colle.

- Ah bah c'est bien t'as qu'à lui demander de sortir avec mais attention elle fait du chantage.

-Je sors déjà avec elle.

- Ah ah plus besoin de mes conseil tu vas voir a part son caractère elle est bien.

- Ca c'est sur.

- Je te dis physiquement elle est bien, enfin je crois je l'ai jamais vu nue.

- Moi je l'ai vu.

- Mais alors qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ah salut.

Alors il se réveilla nu comme un ver. Narcissa dormait sur lui c'est elle qui l'avait déshabiller. Il chercha sa baguette des yeux. Il faisait encore jour pourtant le train était arrêter. Mais que ce passait-il ? En plus même pas habiller et désarmer il ne pouvait pas ce défendre. Une mauvaise impression l'envahissait.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je remercie les deux personnes qui ont reviewer cette fiction au deux chapitres. C'est peu mais ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction plait quand même._

_**Rebecca-balck :** pour James, il faudra attendre le cinquième chapitre (affirmation de l'auteur). Sinon je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

_**Thealie :** J'ai trouvé que James n'était effectivement pas sympa mais bon, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que l'auteur à en tête le concernant. Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_


	4. Trajet difficile

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le 4ème chapitre de cette fiction ! Je rappelle à mes lecteur que cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas mais que je lui fais tout de même parvenir vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas… J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Harpiotte.

* * *

_

_**Harry Potter a la découverte du passé**_

**_Chapitre 4 : trajet difficile_**

_(Chapitre précédent)_ Alors il se réveilla nu comme un ver. Narcissa dormait sur lui c'est elle qui l'avait déshabiller. Il chercha sa baguette des yeux. Il faisait encore jour pourtant le train était arrêter. Mais que ce passait-il ? En plus même pas habiller et désarmer il ne pouvait pas ce défendre. Une mauvaise impression l'envahissait.

oO§0§Oo

Quelqu'un monta dans le train alors Harry vit sa baguette par terre. Il l'attrapa et vit une silhouette derrière la porte la poignée s'abaissait. La porte s'entrouvrit. Harry lança à voix basse _''Wingardium leviosa''. _Sur sa valise et l'envoya sur la silhouette. Narcissa était réveiller elle lui dit :

« Ça te gène que l'on te voie, nu ?

- Oui.

- Moi je t'aime bien comme ça.

- Oui mais ça me gène.

- J'adore quand t'es gêné. »

Alors elle l'embrassa et toucha son corps Harry n'était pas habitué mais ça lui faisait du bien mais il voyait qu'elle voulait que ce soit réciproque. Il fit comme si de rien était. Alors elle s'allongea sur lui Harry devina ce qu'elle voulait faire mais lui ne l'accepter pas alors juste avant qu'elle le lui fasse il retourna le sens : c'était lui qui était sur elle. Mais voyant qu'elle était déçu, il mit ses mains autour de ses hanches ce qu'elle fit à son tour.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui l'embrassa. Elle avait gagné. Ils se rhabillèrent car le froid arrivait et qu'ils entendaient un bruit de pas. Alors ils virent un homme avec une cagoule : c'était un mangemort. Harry se mit devant Narcissa pour ne pas que le mangemort ne la reconnaisse. Alors Harry s'adressa à l'intrus :

« Qui a envoyer cette valise ?

- Que nous voulez-vous ?

- Nous sommes venu en touriste, je déconne les mangemorts ça sait ce que ça fait.

- Ah bon t'es sûr, je dois marquer ça sur un livre ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on me dit toujours que l'on doit noter ce qu'on ait pas sûr de retenir.

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

- T'es un nouveau mangemort toi ?

- Ouais et là on doit prendre des otages pour mettre en fureur les ennemis de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Qui ? demanda Harry en le faisant exprès.

- Le puissant seigneur des ténèbres.

- Connais pas.

- Le maître des mangemorts.

- Ah le petit Voldemort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, il est malade ?

- Il faut prendre des otages.

- O.K salut»

Il y eut un long silence après ces dernières phrases. Narcissa gloussa et le mec failli faire une crise cardiaque. Alors le mangemort se reprit.

« Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à lui ?

- Mais je n'ai rien dit de mal.

- Qu'as-tu derrière toi.

- Une fille, une amie.

- Ouah ! Elle est belle tiens je vais vous prendre en otage toi car t'es arrogant et elle parce qu'elle est belle.

- Ne t'en prends pas à elle. »

Harry avait changé de ton et avait sorti sa baguette. Harry s'inquiétait Narcissa pouvait à tout moment jeter un sort interdit.

« Qu'as-tu dis ?

- Ne t'en prend pas à elle.

- T'as pas comprit on prend le train en otage. »

C'était une autre personne qui venait de parler. Sa voix était glaciale contrairement à l'autre. Mais elle ne fit aucunement trembler Harry contrairement au mangemort et à Narcissa.

« Peut-être croyez-vous qu'on va se laisser faire ?

- Oui. _Impero_. »

Harry se le prit la voix lui disait ''Avance''. Harry n'avait aucunement l'envie d'écouter il ne bougea pas. Puis la voix lui dit cogne ta tête contre le mur. Ça ne marchait pas.

« Bravo tu es fait pour devenir mangemort mais voyons voir si tu résiste à ça._ Impero_. »

Cette fois ce fut Narcissa qui fut viser Harry s'interposa Alors il entendit de nouveau :

« _Impero_. »

Il fut de nouveau toucher la voix plus forte lui dit « Avance » Harry recula d'un pas. Alors il se sentit plus léger et entendit « _Impero ». _Cette fois ça toucha Narcissa qui ne savait pas y résister. L'imperium qu'on lui avait fait disparu. Alors il vit Narcissa en train de s'avancer vers l'homme à la voix glaciale.

« Tu sais ce que je lui ai demandé de faire ? J'lui ai demandé de m'embrasser. »

Alors il vit Narcissa toucher le mangemort s'en était trop. Il serra fort sa baguette.

« _Expeliarmus »_

Alors un gros jet rouge toucha de plein fouet le mangemort qui s'écrasa contre la cabine. Alors Harry dit :

« C'est bon on vient mais ne lui faites pas de mal.

- James ? »

Narcissa était au bord des larmes. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait failli embrasser un inconnu et avait mis Harry en état de faiblesse. Harry la serra dans ses bras.

Ils sortir du train accompagné par des mangemorts Harry reconnu Lucius avec ses cheveux dépassant la cagoule. Ils furent emmenés dans un palais sinistre découpé du monde. Harry n'en avait jamais entendue parler. Ils rentrèrent dans le château et entendit une voix glaciale qu'il avait déjà entendue et qui n'avait pas changer.

« Sont-ils tous là ?

- Ou…oui maître.

- Avait vous vu des non-disciplinés ?

- Oui.

- Montrez les moi. »

Les mangemort firent avancé Sirius, dix personnes en mauvais états et Harry qui n'avait aucune trace de lutte.

« Qu'on t'il fait ?

- Ces trois là ce sont défendu avec des sorts ces sept là ont essayer de filer… »

Puis en désignant Sirius.

« Celui là nous aura lancer des sorts, mordu et cracher dessus mais ce n'est le pire. »

Et en désignant Harry.

« Celui là à surmonter l'_impero_.

- Facile, compléta Harry.

- Aura assommer Shleinder.

- Y tenait pas sur ses pieds

- M'aura envoyer une valise sur la tête.

- T'avait l'air de dormir tout en avançant, j'ai voulu te réveiller.

- Et il vous a appelé par votre nom.

- Normal c'est plus poli. »

Voldemort se retourna sur ces mots.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Lui Mr.. C'est Mr. James Potter je crois.

- Gagné.

- Pourquoi as-tu assommé Shleinder ?

- Il m'a cherché.

- Tu as osé m'appeler par mon nom ?

- Ouais sinon on se comprenait pas.

- Et tu oses faire ces stupides commentaires. Mettez le dans la salle spéciale. »

Sur ces mots Narcissa réagit. C'était une salle de torture pour les futurs mangemorts. Alors elle se dissipa parmi la foule et alla dans les couloirs du château. Elle rejoignit Harry entouré par deux mangemort qui l'emmenait à la salle. Elle dit :

« Les aurors nous attaquent ! »

Ils s'en furent à toute jambe. Harry rejoignit Narcissa qui était contente d'elle. Ils se promenèrent dans les couloirs qui étaient désert. Alors des bruits sourds retentirent. Un troupeau n'aurait pas fit autant de bruit. Alors ils virent un pied. C'était des géants qui allaient les piétinés. Alors Harry vit Narcissa pas rassurée non plus. Il la prit dans ses bras et courut et se cacha dans une salle. Elle était sombre mais des torches essayaient de l'éclairée. Alors Harry dit _''Lumos''_. La pièce s'éclaira. La salle était sinistre il y avait un lit des blasons de serpentard et de la marque des mangemort. Les animaux il y en avait. Chauves souries, araignées et rats étaient présents. Alors des pas vinrent jusqu'à la porte Harry eut le temps de se cacher sous le bureau emmenant Narcissa et entendit la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Alors quelqu'un parla d'une voie sinistre.

« Tu peut te montrer nous sommes seul à présent »

Harry croyait que c'était à eux que l'on parlait. Quand il allait se lever il entendit une réponse :

« Non nous ne sommes pas seul. Deux personnes sont présent ici. »

Harry retint son souffle pour éviter que l'autre les voie. Narcissa le dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'entendre la conversation. Alors Harry su que c'était Voldemort qui parlait fourchelangue avec une personne ou un serpent. Voilà pourquoi Narcissa parlait ne comprenait pas la conversation : Harry avait garder son pouvoir de fourchelangue. Mais il n'avait pas sentit la présence de serpent. Quelqu'un devait être avec lui mais qui ? La réponse vint à lui lorsqu'il entendit ces mots :

« Salazar où se trouve t'il ?

- Je te le dis si tu me dis comment tu vas faire pour me rendre mon apparence d'antan.

- Je vais capturer Albus pour lui faire dire ce qu'il sait.

- Il se trouve sous le bureau mais tu devrais trouver quelqu'un qui fait des prophéties.

- Pas mal ton idée.

- Comme d'habitude. »

Alors des pas se rapprochèrent de leur cachette. Harry aperçu les yeux rouge étincelant de Lord Voldemort. Qui les prit sans difficulté et leur dit :

« Vous êtes les premiers à essayer de s'opposer à Lord Voldemort. »

Narcissa frissonna tandis qu'Harry resta impassible.

« Ne serais tu pas le certain James Potter dont on m'as parlé tout à l'heure.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Voldemort.

- Oui ça doit être vous. Toujours aussi insolant. Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas mangemort ?

- Tout simplement car je n'en ai aucunement envie.

- Tu as de l'audace pour me répondre ainsi.

- Non je réponds à vos questions.

- Oui donc revenons à la question, dit-il agacé.

- Tout est déjà dit. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma question.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Mettez le au fouet, dit en fourchelangue Salazar.

- Vous on ne vous à rien demandé, dit-il en menaçant le tableau de sa baguette.

- Comment l'as-tu entendu, tu parles fourchelangue ou du moins tu le comprends.

- Du fourchelangue ? Impossible je croyais que c'étaient un rat.

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu m'as compris alors que je parlais de cette langue ? »

Harry était piégé il s'enfuit vite fait suivi de Narcissa qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Alors dans le hall il vit une lumière blanche et d'un coup tout devint noir. Les détraqueurs. Alors Harry se concentra sur un moment heureux. Il choisit le moment ou sa mère était venue pour la première fois devant lui chez James. Et s'écria :

''_Spero patronum''_ Cette fois ce ne fut pas qu'un cerf car une panthère l'accompagnait. Alors il s'évanouit pendant que les détraqueurs étaient fait expulsé.

Quand il se réveilla il était dans un cachot. Il n'était pas seul Lily était là elle aussi. Elle était réveillé et était à son chevet. Elle avait l'air inquiète à son sujet.

« Que fais tu là, dit-il.

- Ah tu t'es réveillé, les autres sont au collège mais nous on est au cachot.

- Seul ?

- Seul. Mais si on veut que Tu-Sais-Qui nous laisse la vie sauve, il faut qu'on l'aide à ressusciter quelqu'un mais il a pas dit qui. La résurrection se ferait à partir d'un portrait et tout ce que nous aurions à faire serait de prononcer la formule pendant qu'Il s'occupe du reste.

- La formule est dure ?

- Oui.

- Y a-t-il des effets secondaires ?

- C'est possible.

- Je la ferai.

- Mais si il y a un effet sur toi.

- C'n'est pas grave.

- Si je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner. »

Elle était au bord des larmes triste et émue à la fois. Alors Harry se rappela qu'avant elle avait l'air moqueuse. Avant elle se moquait de lui tandis que maintenant elle se mettait à le supplier.

« T'es bizarre comme fille, dit-il en se retournant.

- Ah, mais non. »

Emporter par son élan elle le fit tomber sur le seul lit de la pièce là où Harry allait s'asseoir et tomba sur lui. Alors Harry remarqua qu'elle avait des cernes. Elle devait avoir veiller sur lui depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé. Avait-il dormit aussi longtemps ? Il allait lui demander la question qu'elle s'était déjà endormie sur lui. Harry craignant de la réveiller ne bougea pas mais frissonna quand les mains de Lily vinrent se glisser derrière lui en le serrant. Harry mit ses mains sur les hanches de Lily. Il se sentait mal à l'aise car ce n'était pas son truc de draguer les filles. A son tour il s'endormit et revit la porte les choses avaient l'air de mal ce passer. Alors il pensa à aider James et la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry entra et vit James traumatisé par ses rêves un éclair vert se dirigea droit vers James et Harry dévia le coup par un _protego._ Alors James disparu et Harry retourna dans le corps de James. Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort et un sorcier beaucoup plus jeune que lui surgirent dans la salle.

« Bon on ne vous a pas mit là pour dormir.

- Je ne dors pas.

- Ni pour vous relaxer. Black occupe-toi d'eux je veux que tu sois un bon apprenti… pas comme ton frère. »

Alors Harry fut emmené en demandant qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée. Il lui avait prit le papier où elle avait tout noté. Il était prêt à réveiller le célèbre Salazar Serpentard puisque Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissant du célèbre fondateur. Voldemort avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait ce passer des choses terrible Harry le sentait à travers Voldemort. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal.

* * *

_L'auteur de cette fiction remercie ses reviewers et espère que la suite continuera de leur plaire !_

_Harpiotte_


	5. Un mariage mouvementé

_Bonjour les lecteurs, merci de me suivre dans cette aventure d'Harry et James. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! Harpiotte me les fait parvenir et même si je n'en ai pas reçu beaucoup, elles m'ont fait très plaisir._

_Bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez._

_L'auteur.

* * *

_

**_Harry Potter à la découverte du passé_**

**_Chapitre 5 : Un mariage mouvementé. _**

_(Chapitre précédent)_ Alors Harry fut emmené en demandant qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée. Il lui avait prit le papier où elle avait tout noté. Il était prêt à réveiller le célèbre Salazar Serpentard puisque Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissant du célèbre fondateur. Voldemort avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait ce passer des choses terrible Harry le sentait à travers Voldemort. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal.

oO§0§Oo

_(Voyons où en est James)_

James était toujours endormi tandis qu'il était 10 heures. Ron déjà réveillé ne comprenait toujours pas comment en un mois il avait fait pour mieux dormir. Il pensait que George et Fred y était pour quelque chose mais ne les avaient toujours pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient allés voir Harry dans la demeure des Black. En plus celui-ci était beaucoup plus éloigné à son égard. Harry avait changé depuis la blessure de Lupin.

Ron s'inquiétait car ils devaient aller voir Rémus dans peu de temps car ils n'étaient pas encore aller le voir. Il se décida d'aller réveiller Harry. Quand il arriva Harry était toujours en trin de dormir calmement. En le voyant on n'aurait jamais pu croire en la mort de son parrain, la blessure de Rémus et ce qu'il savait sur la prophétie. C'était à peu prêt ce qui ce passait. James ne savait rien de tout ça ce qui lui valait une belle vie.

Ron prit une longue respiration et alla le réveiller. Celui-ci à moitié éveillé lui dit :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- 10 heures et demi.

- Trop tôt, bonne nuit.

- Du matin.

- Je le sais car on s'est couché seulement à 11 heures.

- Justement lève-toi. N'oublie pas qu'on doit aller le voir.

- Hein ? Ah ouais, puis il ajouta quand Ron fut parti, y'a rien de bien je préfère encore faire mes devoir pour Simlitch mon ancien professeur de métamorphose c'était moins ennuyeux… quand je les faisaient avec Sirius… et Rémus qui faisait tout notre boulot, ça c'était marrant. »

Sur ces mots il se prépara en pensant à plusieurs choses à la fois. Alors il se dit :

« Mais si je ne reconnais pas sa petite amie imaginons comment elle va être… blonde, yeux verts ou bleu ça dépend… bon physique, mince et qui n'est pas coincé. Tout comme son père celui-là. Mais je me demande qui est sa mère ou plutôt qui est ma femme ? J'espère qu'il prendra exemple sur moi. Il en a de la chance, il sort déjà avec Narcissa. »

Puis en ayant l'air de réfléchir il dit :

« Pour l'instant il faut déjà la trouver. »

Sur ces mots il alla rejoindre Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Ginny et surtout à Fleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu mais savait que la famille essayait de la séparer de Bill. Il ne s'y intéressa pas particulièrement mais salua quand même. Il dit :

« Bonjour tout le monde. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Ça va et toi toujours en forme.

- Ron, Ron, Ron. T'es toujours aussi fatigué ?

- C'est toi qui est trop en forme, ça nous change mais on ne peut pas ce plaindre.

- Et toi Ginny tu t'amuses ? Vous allez où ?

- Voir Lupin. Tu n'as pas oublié au moins ?

- Mais non mon copain Lunard sera gravé à jamais dans mon cœur.

- Mais oui. On sait, en fantôme ou dans une tombe tu le suivras toujours.

- Oui, lui et moi c'est à la vie, à la mort. Mais où est ce bon Sirius ? Il ne vient pas souvent.

- Mais il est mort.

- Et son fantôme ?

- Tu nous as dit qu'il ne s'était pas matérialiser.

- C'est pas grave, et ce vieux Peter.

- Toujours pas de trace de lui, d'après les aurors.

- C'est parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas comme auror.

- Justement un auror va nous accompagner à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour aller voir Lupin.

- C'était juste pour voir si tu t'en souvenais. Mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte faites le entré que diable.

- Bonjours suis-je bien dans l'ancienne demeure des Black ?

- Ancienne peut-être mais elle sera toujours habité par un ami ou un descendant des Black. Je la défendrais je la…

- Je suppose que vous êtes Mr Harry James Potter.

- Suffit les politesses. Appelez moi comme mon brave père malheureusement mort après avoir combattu jusqu'au bout comme mon si gentil parrain Sirius.

- Oui, je sais.

- Vous le connaissiez ?

- Non. Mais au moins il est mort en vous protégeant.

- Digne de moi.

- Oui Mr Potter.

- Bon on y va ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, Mr Potter suivez-moi.

- Ok. Ça marche. On y Va. »

Ils y allèrent à pied. James toujours à parler sans se lasser. Ils arrivèrent vite à Ste Mangouste. Il interrogea la première passante.

« Bonjour Mrs je suis James Potter. Sauriez vous où est mon ami Lunard ?

- Lunard ? Non je ne sais pas.

- Il s'appelle Rémus Lupin, Un mec grand, fort, des cernes et blessé. Vous connaissez ?

- Ah oui. Chambre 210.

- Sauriez vous assez aimable pour m'y conduire ?

- Euh, oui bien sûr.

- Alors là Harry t'assures. Dit Ron en sifflant.

- Ronny, nous n'avons pas les mêmes techniques. La preuve j'assure et pas toi.

- Bon on y va, proposa Hermione.

- Même si tu ne me l'avait pas dit j'y serai aller.

- Je sais.

- Bon allez on me suis sans faire de bruit nous sommes dans un hôpital alors un peu de respect. Dit James à voix haute.

- Et c'est lui qui dit ça, murmura Ron.

- Ronny, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Un peu de calme ferai du bien au malade de toute sorte. Comprit ?

- Oui.

- Bien alors vite la dame s'impatiente. Vous pouvez nous guider. »

Plus personnes ne fit de bruit sauf James qui demandait ce que c'est en montrant du doigt tous ce qu'il voyait. Alors ils arrivèrent et la dame partie. Il leur donna des instructions.

« Tout d'abord ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas le déranger et surtout ne pas discuter une heure, comprit ?

- Oui, murmurèrent-ils.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, dirent-ils plus fort.

- Chut, du calme. On peut entrer. »

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent endormi. James s'approcha et lui cria dans l'oreille en le réveillant.

« Lunard, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, tu dors tôt mon petit loup-garou.

- Non, James je t'ai rien fait. Dit-il en somnolant.

- Si, tu dors.

- Harry ?

- Non, James.

- Harry, comment sais-tu que ton père me faisait ça.

- Parce que c'est moi.

- Du calme s'il te plaît.

- Désolé mais ces jeunes ne connaissent pas ce mots.

- Je dormais.

- Oh, il faisait un gros dodo le petit loup loup-garou.

- James ?

- Oui, alors on te dérange ?

- Eh ben…

- Non, tant mieux.

- Oh mais c'est un salle petit bobo que tu t'ai fait là.

- Je serai bientôt sur pied.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Bien, à ce que je vois tu vas bien. Mais pourrais-tu nous laisser maintenant s'il te plaît.

- Si tu veux. »

James sortit suivit des autres jeunes ainsi que Fleur et Bill qui le regardaient avec beaucoup d'attention. James adorait ça et il se mit à visiter l'hôpital suivi des autres qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Celui-ci parcouru la moitié de l'hôpital sans s'arrêter. Il se balada dans tout l'hôpital sans rien trouver d'intéressant à faire. Alors il fut appelé par les jumeaux Weasley.

« Oui ? Tiens voilà deux autres Weasley.

- Eh, Harry quand passeras tu voir notre collection de farce et attrape ?

- C'est possible maintenant ?

- On est toujours disponible mais pendant les vacances on ouvre à 12 :00.

- Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

- Oui. Ron, tu pourras prévenir mon départ ?

- Oui.

- On est parti. »

Entouré de Fred et George il alla au chemin de traverse où il vit un magasin où était écris : '' À la boutique des malins Weasley''. Il entra et vit toute sorte de chose comme des philtres d'amour à effet plus ou moins limité, des bombabouses, des bonbons qui transforment en canard ou qui font des maladies diverses ou encore des chapeaux faisant disparaître la tête. James était aux anges il n'avait jamais vu autant de farce et attrape dans un magasin. Des bonbons de toutes les sortes sont exposées. Il vit aussi des fusebombes et un article '' Comment faire une mare''. Où encore des diversions comme des fumisives qui font un gros bruit et qui empêche de voir ou encore un rayonmissant qui endors ceux qui passent. Tout ce dont un farceur pouvait rêvés même une poudre électrique qui faisait toute sorte de chose. Une tournaboum attira l'attention de James. Il s'agissait d'une surprise faisant rire tout le monde. James se rappela qu'il était invité au mariage de Bill et Fleur l'après-midi même. Il proposa au frère Weasley :

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse de la publicité des choses que des gens n'ont pas ?

- Ouais se serait sympa si tu le faisais. T'as qu'à prendre ce dont tu as besoin.

- Oui, de toute façon on ne peut qu'en attirer. En ce moment ça ne marche pas très bien.

- Mais quand quelqu'un vient il repart toujours les poches pleines. »

James prit tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas sauf les philtres qu'il prit pour s'amuser. Il s'en alla avec un sac remplit de choses explosives. Il retourna à l'hôpital où personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Ron vint vers lui et lui expliqua.

« On a rien dit car maman ne veut pas qu'on y aille.

- Tu as très bien fait Ronny.

- Tu n'as rien ramené j'espère. Dit Hermione.

- Moi, non. Ils m'ont proposé mais je n'ai rien prit mais n'empêche quel est bien leur boutique.

- Harry tu viendras à mon mariage, demanda Bill, Fleur compte beaucoup sur ta présence. Car tu as sauvé sa sœur.

- Sa sœur ? Ah oui, mais jamais je ne l'aurais laissé dans les griffes de ces affreuses créatures.

- Je le sais, soupira Bill.

- Billy, t'as couru pour venir. Je t'ai entendu soufflé.

- Ça doit être ça.

- Oui car j'ai un sens de l'instinct, il est infaillible.

- Ça se remarque.

- Tant que ça ?

- Ouais.

- C'est gentil. »

Il repartit se balader dans l'hôpital, et partir pour manger avant le mariage. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure et James fila droit sur Seamus, Dean, Neville et d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Le mariage commença et James sortie ses produit de farce et attrape. Il écouta un peu la cérémonie et s'ennuya vite. Il attira l'attention des autres et mangea un boût de bonbon où il était écris ''manger ce côté'' alors il vomit pendant le mariage à la grande surprise de tous et prit l'autre morceau et dit d'une voix honteuse :

« Hé, hé, farce et attrape. »

Plein de personnes rigolèrent, surtout les amis que James venait de se faire. Le mariage continua avec des petits ricanements. James mit cette sorte de farces et attrapes de côté. Il prit alors les fuseboums et en alluma une qui passa entre les mariés au moment le plus attendu, quand Bill devait embrasser Fleur. Ils sursautèrent et rigolèrent comme toute la salle tandis que James se cachait avec ses farces et attrapes. Voyant que les gens aimaient bien il alluma tout le stock qu'il avait pris.

Arrivé dehors il mit une toute petite dose de philtre d'amour dans un verre sans que personne ne le voie. Mit de la mousse à canarie dans le Gâteau et mit le Rayonmissant dans un coin. Il vit plusieurs personnes dont Bill s'endormir. Charlie se retrouva en canarie comme Neville. La coupe remplie de philtre d'amour fut bu par Ginny qui repoussa Dean au grand étonnement de celui-ci voulant l'embrasser et l'envoya balader. James ayant vu cette scène préféra s'éclipser au loin pour ne pas qu'elle le trouve. Mais l'ayant aperçut elle le suivit sans que James ne le sache. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur un banc au loin de tous les regards. Il examina les autres farces et attrapes pour essayer de ne plus faire de bêtise. Ginny l'avait rattrapé et lui demanda :

« Que regardes-tu ?

- Des choses. Pas intéressant pour les filles.

- N'y aurait-il pas des choses plus intéressantes pour les filles ?

- Un mariage. Tiens justement…

- Tu parles de mariage sans me demander ?

- Hein, mais non.

- T'es un petit timide toi.

- Respect pour ses aînés.

- Justement une grande personne doit avoir des petites amies.

- Pas des petites.

- Un an d'écart, ça change quoi ?

- Tout. »

Elle l'embrassa et James la repoussa après un petit bout de temps. Elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

- Tu m'as embrassé sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour.

- Je sais très bien comment marche les philtres d'amour.

- C'était une erreur.

- Ça à intérêt. Car sinon tu m'aurais demandé.

- Peut-être pas.

- Où est Dean ?

- Euh… tu l'as envoyé balader.

- Tu m'as fait faire des bêtises.

- Tu resteras à ma portée de vue pendant 10 minutes. Comprit ?

- Si tu veux.

- T'es obligé. »

Il la suivit et vit que Dean les vit arriver ensemble. Il ne la suivit pas mais resta à porter de vue. Il la vit s'approcher de lui et à sa mauvaise surprise il la repoussa en lui expliquant qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle. Il la vit revenir furax vers lui. Elle lui dit :

« Tu me doit des intérêts. Tu m'as fait perdre mon petit ami.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Deviens mon petit ami.

- Attend…

- Tu m'as fait perdre mon petit ami.

- Mais t'avait qu'à ne pas le boire.

- J'ai pas un détecteur de bonne boisson.

- C'est toi qui la virer.

- La faute à qui ?

- À moi mais désolé.

- Sors avec moi ou donne moi ce produit.

- Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Pour en donner un peu à Fleur et un peu à toi.

- C'est bon je sors avec toi.

- Alors embrasse moi. »

James hésita puis l'embrassa. Il se demandait si elle n'était pas encore sous l'effet du philtre. Il ne fit rien de plus contrairement à elle qui l'embrassait avec ses mains derrière le cou de James. Elle lui dit :

« L'hôtel qui est là est réservé à ceux qui assistent au mariage. Tu veux bien m'y emmener ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Il l'amena dans une chambre qui donnait sur le mariage et elle lui dit :

« Je suis épuisé. Pas toi ?

- Si. Mais ça va.

- Si tu veux tu peux te reposer à côté de moi.

- Non, ça ira.

- Mais je vais rien te faire. S'il te plait.

- Ok. Si ça peux te faire plaisir.

- C'est gentil. »

Il s'endormit en faisant attention à ce qu'elle soit bien endormit. Ils dormirent côte à côte. James rêva des rèves d'Harry la mort de Sirius Cédric les mort qu'Harry avait vu pendant les vacances mais tandis que James était apeuré un autre lui arriva et le protégea des rêves il fit de meilleur rêve après cette intervention. Ils furent réveillés par des fusebombes passant devant la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit et le mariage battait à son plein. James pensa que se serait une bonne idée la surprise qui s'appelait tournaboum il prit Ginny par la main pour la faire descendre. Personne ne les vit arriver et au milieu de la foule James alluma le tournaboum. Une petite tempête aspira tous les objet et tenta de décrocher les vêtements qui partirent pour certain. Alors une voix glaciale dit :

« _Tournamais. _Une deuxième tempête surgit mais n'aspira que James.Bon mariage messieurs, dames. Puis il rit glacialement.

- Au secours.

- Tiens-toi tranquille Harry. Tu mourras plus vite.

- Harry ? Mais ce n'est pas moi.

- Tu n'es pas Harry ? Mais que te fais la mort de Sirius ?

- Je n'ai connu que le jeune Sirius.

- Alors qui es-tu ?

- Le fier James. Un homme venant du passé.

- Mais où est passé Harry alors ?

- Partit dans le passé, pourquoi vous le cherchez ?

- Mais c'est impossible j'ai tué James de ma propre baguette.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis Lord Voldemort.

- Ah c'est bon.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bon ?

- C'est un grand sorcier qui m'a tué, je suis rassuré.

- Mais tu n'es pas Harry.

- Ben, non, pourquoi j'ai dit le contraire ?

- Reposez ce gars d'où il vient. Mais tout d'abord vois-tu dans mes pensées ?

- Ben non. Mais vous voulez que je vous montre quelque chose ?

- Oui, des informations je présume ?

- Oui. Tadaaa. »

Il lança la poudre électrique qui leur fit de drôle de coupe. Voldemort ne s'en occupa pas. Il réfléchissait à comment aller dans le passé à la place de l'autre Voldemort pour de nouveau traquer Harry. Il réfléchit et ne trouva que de communiquer avec lui dans ses rêves comme avait dû le faire le père et le fils Potter. Plusieurs fois il avait vu cette porte qu'il n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il y avait derrière. Mais les deux mondes devaient bientôt s'éloigner. Ils fallait agir vite entrer en relation avec l'autre. Il rentra au manoir de son père et alla s'endormir. Il vit la porte ouverte et passa directement sans se soucier de ce qu'allait dire l'autre. Alors il vit Harry en état de faiblesse et entendit :

« Je suis Godric Gryffondor, voici mon meilleur ami Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Et vous messire ? »

Cette question qui lui était posé par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Il se reprit vite et répondit à leur question :

« Je suis Lord Voldemort. »

Dit-il en s'attendant à ce que tout le monde frissonne mais il n'y eut que ses mangemorts car personnes d'autre ne l'avait écouté. Ils étaient déjà en trin de parler à Harry. Alors d'un geste car il ne savait pas qui s'était il ordonna à un mec petit qui avait frissonné sous son nom, de les emporter à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas attaquer Harry comme ça. Il n'était plus en état de combattre. Il vit une jeune fille qu'il reconnu aussitôt et il leur ordonna de la relâcher.

* * *

_Voilà ! Chapitre fini ! Merci de me laissez des reviews ! Venez appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche._

_Sinon je remercie Rebecca-Black qui a été mon seul reviewer de ce chapitre !_

_A la prochaine !_


	6. Les problèmes arrivent

_Bonjour chers lecteurs voici déjà mon 6ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous vous amuserez dessus. Je ne vais pas plus vous retardez alors bonne lecture._

_L'auteur.

* * *

_

**_Harry Potter à la découverte du passé_**

_**Chapitre 6 : Les problèmes arrivent**_

_(Chapitre précédent)_ James étant tranquille ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui ce passait chez Harry. Il ne savait pas que son fils allait changer leur destin et allait rester longtemps dans son corps. Tandis que lui était tranquillement avec Fleur tandis que Voldemort devait préparer une nouvelle attaque qui pourrait le tuer à jamais.

_(Fin du chapitre 4) _Alors Harry fut emmené en demandant qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée. Il lui avait prit le papier où elle avait tout noté. Il était prêt à réveiller le célèbre Salazar Serpentard puisque Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissant du célèbre fondateur. Voldemort avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait ce passer des choses terrible Harry le sentait à travers Voldemort. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'anormal.

oO§0§Oo

Mais Harry connaissait Voldemort et savait qu'il n'avait aucune pitié mais il ne savait pas si c'était un homme qui tenait sa parole autant il préférait ne pas dépenser toute son énergie au cours de la résurrection du puissant Salazar pour en garder en cas de trahison du mage noir. Il ne savait pas du tout comment cela allait se finir. Le mage noir semblait impatient de faire le rituel et lui fit geste de commencer. Harry sortit le parchemin pour pouvoir lire le rituel inscrit et commença à lire :

''_Ô toi sorcier d'antan,_

_Renaît de ce portrait maléfique,_

_Devient de chair et de sang,_

_Reprend ton apparence magique,_

_Reviens ici _''indiquer le prénom de la personne à ressusciter''…

Sur ces mots Voldemort failli s'étrangler et cria.

« Son nom c'est Salazar Serpentard, dit-il à voix haute.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Harry en cachant son sourire.

- Recommence avant que je perde patience.

- Tout de suite. »

Il relut :

''_Ô toi sorcier d'antan,_

_Renaît de ce portrait maléfique,_

_Devient de chair et de sang,_

_Reprend ton apparence magique,_

_Reviens ici Salazar Serpentard. »_

Alors un sort vert et argenté sortie de sa baguette et Harry perdit du pouvoir bien qu'il resta debout et devant lui Voldemort ricanait.

« Une incantation, et pas des plus faible où a-t-elle appris ça. Tu dois être puissant. Un faible serait mort. Tu ne dois plus avoir de pouvoir magique maintenant. Devient mangemort où je te torturais.

- J… Jamais.

- Bien alors, Régulus, viens ici. Vous allez faire un duel de sorcier. Tout droit sauf la mort. Celui qui sort du périmètre a perdu. »

Il traça un périmètre très grand. Harry se mit en position de combat. Il devra dépenser son reste d'énergie en esquivant. Alors directement Régulus envoya ''_Flipendo_'' qu'Harry évita en marchant. Ensuite il envoya ''_Expelliarmus_''. Harry l'évita en faisant un bond et envoya un sort avec le reste de magie qu'il lui restait. C'était un expelliarmus qui allait si vite que Régulus aurait été balayé si un grand ''_Protego_ '' n'était pas apparu. Un sorcier avec une robe verte et argenté avait apparu et c'était lui qui venait de sauver le jeune Black. C'était Salazar Serpentard qui avait un défaut, il était jeune. Il y avait eu un effet secondaire qui l'avait rendu aussi jeune qu'Harry.

Mais pourquoi Harry qui était si puissant n'avait plus de pouvoir rien que pour un Salazar version junior ? Alors il vit que Salazar était souriant mais que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il souriait. Harry se retourna et vit un jeune homme brun qui était vêtu d'une robe rouge et or. Derrière lui deux jeunes filles étaient là. Une avait un grand sourire tandis que l'autre était sérieuse habillé de bleu et bronze tandis que l'autre était en jaune et noir. Les quatre sorciers légendaires se tenaient devant lui version junior. Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Salazar prit la parole.

« On continue à jouer ?

- Ouaip, répondit Godric, puis en apercevant Harry très faible il continua, Rowena, exerce ta spécialité sur ce garçon qui m'as tout l'air d'avoir un problème.

- Non, ça ira.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, dit Helga en lui frappant le dos si fort qu'Harry tomba, tu vois tu ne tiens plus debout.

- Et ce monsieur a avalé du piment, dit Serpentard en montrant du doigt Voldemort rouge de colère.

- Qui êtes vous ? S'écria celui-ci en les montrant du doigt.

- Je suis Godric Gryffondor, voici mon meilleur ami Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Et vous messire ? »

Cette question parut le déstabilisé celui-ci mais il se reprît en disant fièrement :

« Je suis Lord Voldemort. »

Dit-il en s'attendant à ce que tout le monde frissonne mais il n'eut satisfaction qu'avec ses mangemorts. N'attendant pas la réponse ils s'étaient tous déjà tournés vers Harry. Ils lui demandaient :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- James Potter.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Dans le manoir noir.

- Ah bon ? Mais à quel siècle.

- Au 18e siècle.

- Au 18e siècle ! S'exclamèrent-ils. Mais c'est vous qui nous avez réanimez ?

- Oui. »

Voldemort en avait marre et avant de partir d'un geste il ordonna à Régulus de les renvoyer à Poudlard . Il s'exécuta et avec la plus grande peur tapota le dos de son ''sauveur''. Celui-ci se retourna si brusquement que l'apprenti mangemort poussa un petit cri suraigu. Ça fit rire Salazar ce qui ne rassura pas le jeune Black. Ses yeux étaient rouges ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Tout le monde rigola même Harry qui était affaiblit. Régulus était mort de peur. Il prit quand même la parole.

« On… va rentrer… à… Poudlard.

- D'accord, dit Godric, mais qui est la ravissante jeune fille qui nous regarde.

- C'est Lily, une amie.

- Venez ne soyez pas timide ma chère. »

Alors lentement elle s'approcha et demanda :

« Qui êtes vous ?

- Voyons Lily tutoyons-nous.

- Oui mais je demandais cela à tout le monde.

- Bien, Je suis le grand, le…

- … misérable Godric, coupa Rowena qu'Harry entendait pour la deuxième fois, je suis Rowena Serdaigle…

- …l'intello.

- Helga Poufsouffle, et… companie. Dit-elle en voyant Salazar faire le fier.

- Vous… Vous êtes…

- Oui, coupa Harry pour ne pas perdre de temps. »

Alors elle s'approcha sous les regards curieux des légendaires et mit une claque à Harry. Quand elle se retourna Godric et Salazar se retournèrent de peur de s'en prendre une à leur tour.

Ils suivirent Régulus pour sortir tandis que Salazar et Godric portaient Harry prêt à s'évanouir. Quand ils arrivèrent au train, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Dumbledore. Alors Harry et Lily baissèrent légèrement la tête, Dumbledore dévisageait les quatre fondateurs. Alors il s'adressa à Harry :

« Mr Potter vous m'expliquerait ça.

- Nous pouvons vous expliquer ça maintenant Mr, dit Salazar.

- Alors expliquer vous. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore au cas où ses quatre jeunes ne me connaîtraient pas.

- Bien, donc quand on est arrivé il y avait un sort qui venait sur moi et que j'ai arrêté, quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu un mec s'appelant Lord Volmachintruc un truc dans le genre qui avait avalé une boîte de piment…

- Ne l'écoutez pas. Il ne dit que des bêtises. Donc nous sommes Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard.

- Bien alors vous allez tous vous accrochez à moi. Nous allons transplaner en face de Poudlard. Nous serons en avance. »

Alors ils s'accrochèrent tous à lui. La sensation de transplanage affaibli encore plus Harry qui ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Quand ils furent rentré à Poudlard il n'y avait personne. Avec du mal ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui les laissa passer et ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Alors il entendit Dumbledore dire :

« Ici c'est le école de magie Poudlard. Les magiciens viennent durant sept année perfectionner leur magie pour après faire des métiers. Mais ça je vous l'expliquerait plus tard. Pour l'instant vous allez choisir votre maison. Vous pouvez choisir la maison qui vous plaît. »

Alors il sentit qu'on l'allongea par terre. Il entendit Godric questionner Lily :

« Psst t'es dans la maison à James ?

- Hein ? Heu, oui. »

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et répondit en faisant arrêter toutes discussions engagées. Alors Dumbledore qui était en train de parler avec Régulus se tourna vers lui. Il l'interrogea :

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas Mr Gryffondor ?

- Oui, avoua t'il, mais j'apprendrai. Là n'est pas la question, j'ai choisi ma maison.

- Comment cela ? Je n'ai pas encore dit les maisons.

- Cela ne m'importe peu. Je veux être dans la même maison que ces deux personnes.

- Bien.

- Moi aussi. Je veux être avec mon pote.

- D'accord, dit Dumbledore sans sourire.

- Ah. Dit Rowena hésitante depuis qu'elle avait vu Salazar dans la maison des deux personnes qu'elle aimerait connaître.

- Moi, j'irai où tu voudras Rowena.

- Je vais dans leur maison, dit-elle après avoir respirer un bon coup.

- Ben ouais c'est ma petite copine. Déclara Salazar tout contant.

- Bah moi aussi.

- Bien. Bien, bien. Vous êtes tous à Gryffondor.

- Oh ça a mon nom. Suis-je célèbre ?

- Oui. Ainsi que vous trois. Dit-il en se tournant vers Salazar qui était en train de se faire brûler. Maintenant, emmenez James à l'infirmerie. »

Sur ces mots ils y allèrent. Quand ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie qu'ils trouvèrent vide. Alors Rowena qui était restée silencieuse leur conseilla :

« Promenez-vous. Je vais m'en occuper.

- D'accord, dit Godric, tu viens Lily ?

- Bon, d'accord. »

Alors tout le monde parti et Rowena fouilla dans les meubles et en tira : Un sac, des glaçons, une potion et sa baguette qu'elle prit de sa poche.

« Tu veux rester éveiller ou pas ?

- Hein ? Bah oui.

- Bien. »

Alors elle lui fit boire la potion et dit :

« Que se passe t'il ?

- On régénère tes pouvoirs. La potion que tu as prise c'est une potion qui permet de refaire nos molécules magiques afin de les régénérer par la chaleur humaine. Si je t'ai mi des glaçons c'est pour que je te réchauffe plus. Tu ne veux toujours pas dormir. Bien. Dit-elle en voyant le non de la tête à Harry. Alors ne me touche pas.

- Si tu veux.

- De toute façon je n'enlève que le haut.

- C'est pas grave, on peut quand même.

- On peut quoi ? Dit-elle en mettant sa baguette sur le front à Harry.

- Désolé.

- Quoi désolé ? Dit elle en baissant le ton.

- Désolé d'avance.

- Gr. Essaye tu vas voir.

- Mais pourrais-je te tenir ?

- Non.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Ce que tu veux. Mais n'exagère pas.

- Merci. Mais ce serait mieux si j'avais la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Fermes la. Tu me fais hésiter.

- Penses que ce n'est que de la médecine.

- Oui, mais si t'était Serpentard tu serais déjà mort. Mais pour l'instant. »

Elle enleva son pull. Surveillant qu'il n'ouvre pas las yeux et s'allongea doucement. Elle passa ses mains autour du pull d'Harry qu'elle enleva. Alors elle s'installa contre Harry pour la régénération. Elle faisait attention au moindre geste d'Harry. Quelques heures plus tard elle se demanda si c'était la bonne potion qu'elle avait prit car elle c'était endormie et pas d'amélioration. Alors elle l'embrassa et se leva pour aller regarder la bouteille. Mais quand elle eut trouvé la bouteille elle sentit deux mains qui touchait son physique. Elle se retourna baguette à la main mais Harry lança un « _expelliarmus_ » qui fit sauter la baquette de Rowena dans ses mains. Il lui déclara tendrement :

« Tu as commencé Rowena. Je te trouve très belle. Mais pas très charmante.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas charmante ?

- Tu ne te laisses pas guider. »

Alors elle l'embrassa et lui dit.

« Parfois il ne vaut mieux pas et qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

- Désolé, dit-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil. Bon, j'ai à faire à tout à l'heure.

- Oui. »

Il mit son pull pour ensuite mettre sa robe de sorcier. Il alla à la rencontre de Narcissa et lui dit clairement :

« Notre marché est finit.

- D'accord. Il se retourna et allait partir quand il entendit :

- Tiens qui êtes vous gente demoiselle ? C'était Salazar.

- Ne me parlez pas comme ça.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Narcissa Black. Et vous ?

- Salazar Serpentard. Elle le regarda bouche bée. T'es dans qu'elle maison ?

- Serpentard. Toi aussi ?

- Non, je suis à Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? Mais quel est ton nom ?

- Serpentard

- T'es pas normal

- Mais si.

- C'est ça, salut.

-Mais James, viens te joindre à nous, dit-il en l'apercevant.

- Tu le connais ?

- Mais oui il m'a ramené du passé.

- Il n'a pas fait ça ?

- Si. Au péril de sa vie il a fait une prophétie.

- Arrête ça Salazar. Dit Harry sans se retourner.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Mais si continu. Dit-elle pour embêter Harry.

- Attend y'a mon ami James qui m'a demandé d'arrêter.

- Comment était-il après la prophétie ? Sur ces mots Harry se retourna.

- Il était, sympa.

- Tu viens Salazar ? On va retrouver Rowena.

- J'arrive. »

Il lui adressa un signe de la main et rejoignit Harry quand il entendit au comble de Harry.

« Vous avez dit Rowena, Rowena Serdaigle ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu la connais ?

- Un des fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Ça dépend. Moi aussi j'ai construit cette école ?

- Si tu es celui que tu prétends être.

- Ouah je suis si fort que ça.

- D'après la...

- Arrête Narcissa. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux.

- Moi, rien j'aime pas quand on me lâche en un jour.

- Faudra t'habituer. Tu viens Salazar ?

- _Incen…_

-_ Experlliarmus. _C'était Salazar qui avait prit la baguette de Narcissa. On y va James ? » Dit –il en lançant la baguette en l'air.

Pendant ce temps Rowena avait rejoint les autres en leur expliquant qu'Harry était guéri. Mais ne répondit pas quand Lily lui demanda comment elle avait fait. Mais Lily s'en ficha, rassurer qu'Harry était guéri. Seul Godric dévisageait Rowena qui évita son regard.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce nouveau chapitre._

_Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer._

_À bientôt pour le chapitre 7._

_**Sweety : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas lassé de ce chapitre non plus._

_**Rebecca-Black : **Je suis content qu'encoreune fois tu m'écrives une review. Mais Voldy lui n'y connaît rien aux bonnes manières. Il n'avait même pas prit un cadeau ou une invitation. Sa mère ne lui a donc jamais appris les bonnes manières ? Mince, l'orphelinat je voulais dire._


	7. Drôles de surprises

_Bonjour à tous. Voici mon 7ème chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez. Je remercie Harpiotte qui continue à me publier malgré le peu de succès de ma fiction. __Bonne lecture à tous !_

_L'auteur.

* * *

_

**_Harry Potter à la découverte du passé_**

**_Chapitre 7 : Drôles de surprises_**

Harry étant guéri, ils pouvaient participer à la répartition des premières années. Salazar et Harry arrivèrent devant en premier. Salazar était émerveillé par le château qu'il avait construit. Il en étudiait les moindres détails. Alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se présenter Harry remarqua la présence d'Anna et de Lise et parti chercher Salazar avant que celle-ci le remarque. Hélas celui-ci se dirigeait droit vers elles. Harry courut pour le rattraper mais c'était trop tard elles l'avaient remarqué. Elles levèrent leurs baguettes d'un même geste et Harry en bloqua une et l'autre parti d'un autre jet venant de derrière. Harry et Salazar se retournèrent en même temps et Harry eut juste le temps de voir Sirius avec sa baguette que celui-ci avait déjà était déjà à son cou.

« Où t'étais passé, on t'a cherché dans le car après son intervention.

- Je suis rentré avec Dumbledore, Lily, Salazar, Godric, Rowena et Helga.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte. Et qui est ce mec qui est là ?

- Lui c'est Salazar…

- Je préfère que l'on ne m'appelle pas '' ce mec ''. Je suis Salazar Serpentard de Gryffondor.

- Comment ça un Serpentard à Gryffondor ?

- J'ai choisi ma maison. Mais vous remarquez ce que j'ai fait par le passé ?

- Ce qu'on a fait. Corrigea une voix grave derrière eux. Je m'appelle Godric Gryffondor et voici Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Lily Evans.

- Ah ok je retiendrais. Bon moi je suis Sirius Black un ami de James.

- Moi je suis Rémus.

- … Peter ne fit qu'un petit cri suraigu.

- Et vous ? Dit Salazar en posant les yeux sur Peter.

- P… Pe…

- Pe ?

- Laisse le finir tu le traumatises. Dit Serdaigle.

- Tu ne sais pas bien parler où tu as peur du terrifiant Salazar ? Demanda Helga d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

- Peter. Finit-il sous des applaudissements.

- Voici Anna et Lise mes amies. »

Lise était contente et reprit sa baguette en accordant un sourire à Harry. Et Anna terrifiait Sirius du regard pour récupérer sa baguette. En lui la tendant la plus loin possible de lui, Sirius la rendit sans qu'elle ne dise de remerciement. Peter maintenant présenter était ignoré de tous. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle faisaient connaissance avec Lily Anna et Lise. De même pour les garçon sauf Peter qui était beaucoup moins imposant que les autres. Alors les troupes se mêlèrent entre les deux groupes. Anna était en train de râler contre Harry et Sirius. Rémus discutait avec Helga et Lise, Lily, Godric et Salazar discutaient ensemble. Peter lui était en train d'écouter la conversation de Rémus.

Alors une voix qu'Harry reconnu du premier coup s'éleva. McGonagall disait d'entrer pour préparer l'accueil des premières années. Harry ne participait qu'une fois sur trois à la répartition. Il se rappela de la sensation de peur qu'il avait eut avec les histoires à Ron. Alors la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit laissant place à un groupe de personne beaucoup plus petit que lui. Un jeune homme roux de troisième année s'assit à côté de lui.

Le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Le seigneur des ténèbres,_

_Puissant comme il est,_

_Ses mangemort adorés,_

_Des morts sont signalés,_

_Poudlard est fait exprès,_

_Pour ne pas que vous tombiez,_

_Mais fort comme il est,_

_Seul groupé vous le vaincrez,_

_Pour cela il faut vous entraînez,_

_Gryffondor vous irez,_

_Si courageux vous étiez,_

_Vous mènerez à lutter,_

_Serpentard vous commencerez,_

_Si malin vous étiez,_

_Vous mènerez dans le domaine du ruser,_

_A Serdaigle vous tarderez,_

_Si intelligent vous étiez,_

_Vous mènerez vers une vie improvisée,_

_Vers Poufsouffle je vous conduirai,_

_Si du cœur vous avez,_

_Une vie normale vous vivrez,_

_Car autrefois les quatre légendaires étaient,_

_Tous différent comme ces maisonnées,_

_Mais un point commun persistait,_

_Remettre aux sorciers,_

_Tout ce qu'ils savaient._

C'était la chanson la plus bizarre du choipeaux qu'il n'est jamais entendu. Alors il vit que les fondateurs parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Il n'essaya pas de surprendre leur conversation. Alors il vit McGonagall avec une longue liste. Elle comença à la lire :

« Mike Figuer.

- Poufsouffle

- Charles Cromer.

- Serdaigle.

- Claire Lamorguine

- Gryffondor

- Milène Faunox

- Serpentard.

- Régulus Black.

- Serpentard. »

Harry commença à discuter ne connaissant personne. Il discuta avec Lily voyant parfois que Godric le surveillait et Lily faisait comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils entendirent la personne dire :

« Bill Weasley.

- Gryffondor. »

Alors Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde se tu. Il s'adressa aux élèves.

« Tout d'abord bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme pour vos premiers cours. Autant vous prévenir que le professeur de D.C.F.M. a encore été remplacé. Mr Lombostat le remplacera. Comme à notre grand regret le professeur de botanique est parti ainsi que le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Madame Chourave prendra le poste de professeur de botanique et sera la directrice des Poufsoufle. Mme Lowen sera la remplaçante du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Miss McGonagall prendra le rôle de directrice de Gryffondor. Les essaies de quidditch commenceront après demain. Une autre matière va être proposé aux élève de 6ème et 7ème année. Votre professeur sera le professeur Vazrol. Harry failli s'étrangler en entendant ce nom. Mais vous verrez ceci après. Pour l'instant un nouveau concierge vient d'arriver et j'ai permit tout droit à celui-ci si un élève ne respectait pas. Je puis aussi vous dire que dans le Poudlard Express il ne faut pas s'enfermer à clé dans sa cabine car d'après Mr Vazrol il y a une cabine qui est resté fermer à clé. Mais nous sommes loin de ça. Voici des repas fait pour arrêter votre faim. »

A peine Dumbledore eut –il finit ses mots que des plats apparurent sur les tables. Il y avait de tout. Harry était habitué mais les fondateurs eux étaient impressionnés devant tous les plats en or. Harry dû leur proposer pour que ceux-ci commencent enfin à manger. Tout le groupe rigola même Peter qui faisait un petit rire aigu. Après cette intervention ils mangèrent tous de bon cœur.

Après avoir mangé, Rémus se leva et dit aux autres :

« On se rejoint en haut, je dois accompagner les premier année.

- A tout à l'heure, dit Harry qui avait toujours voulu être préfet.

- Nous devrions monter aussi.

- Pourriez vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. »

Ils se retournèrent d'un même geste et ils eurent devant eux McGonagall. Alors ils la suivirent sans discuter. Ils partirent de la grande salle et allèrent dans le hall où ils eurent tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Rémus déjà en haut des marches. McGonagall les conduisit dans son bureau. Alors elle s'adressa tout d'abord aux légendaire :

« Tout d'abord bienvenu à Poudlard. A ce que je sache Mr Potter vous a fait venir du passé et vous êtes Mr Gryffondor, Mr Serpentard, Mrs Serdaigle et Mrs Poufsouffle.

- C'est bien cela. Répondit Serdaigle.

- Bien alors que voulez vous faire comme métier ?

- Moi je veux être auror, répondit Godric.

- Moi, pareil, répondit Salazar que McGonagall dévisagea.

- Moi, médicomage. Dit Poufsouffle.

- Comme moi. Dit Serdaigle.

- Moi aussi j'avais choisi ça. Dit Lily.

- Moi aussi, répondit Lise.

- Moi je veux être auror.

- Et vous Peter, y avez-vous réfléchit ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je serai en sécurité.

- Vous Potter et Black, toujours auror ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils.

- Bon si vous voulez partir, vous le pouvez sauf vous Mr Potter. Personne ne bougea.

- Bien donc Mr Potter vous êtes nommé capitaine de quidditch. Vous succèderez Mr Vicros parti l'an dernier.

- D'accord, dit Harry contant d'être à la tête d'une équipe de quidditch.

- Bien, les essaie auront lieu dans trois jours. Choisissez des bons joueurs.

- La meilleure équipe possible.

- Sinon je vais vous remettre maintenant vos résultats de buses dont on a envoyé un parchemin à vos parents. Vous savez parfois les sorciers feraient tout pour éliminer leur mauvaise note. Quand à vous je crois qu'en sorcellerie vous vous y connaissez.

- Oui.

- Potter, Black, Evans, Voden, Pettigrow, Crimordes. Dit-elle en distribuant des lettres comportant le signe de Poudlard. Dans ses lettres il y a vos résultats de buses, des commentaires concernant le métier choisi pour chacun, les aspics que vous devrez faire et vos emplois du temps.

- Vous devrez regarder l'emplois du temps de ce qui ont votre métier. Dit-elle en s'adressant aux légendaire. Pas trop difficile ?

- Non. Répondirent-ils en se retirant. »

Harry commença à ouvrir la lettre. Il en retira ses résultats de buses.

_Cher Mr James Potter_

_Vos résultats de Buses sont classés comme ceci :_

_Admis en Aspic :Non admit en Aspic :_

_O : OptimalP : Piètre _

_E : Effort exceptionnelD : Désolant_

_A : AcceptableT : Troll_

_Vos résultats de Buses sont les suivants :_

_Soin aux créatures magiques:E_

_Histoire de la magie :P_

_Astronomie :A_

_Métamorphose :O_

_Sortilège :O_

_Botanique :A _

_Potions :O_

_Défense contre les forces du mal:O_

_Divination:Non noté_

_Nous n'avons pas pu noté la divination car Mr James Potter a répondu : « J'aurai une mauvaise note à ce buse » à la question « dites moi une chose que vous voyez dans un an maximum. » On aurai voulu lui mettre T mais il aurait eu bon et si on lui mettait un E ce serai faux._

_Ensemble autour de E / O._

_Très satisfaisant._

_Soussigné Professeur McGonagall _

Tout le monde rigola quand il eut lu le mot à haute voix. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux son père n'aimait pas non plus la divination. Sinon toutes ses autres notes sauf l'histoire de la magie étaient bonnes. Il la regarda une deuxième fois. Alors il tira un deuxième papier où on lui mettait ceci :

_Cher Mr James Potter,_

_Vous avez choisi Auror comme métier._

_Pour cela vous devrez forcément suivre les aspics suivants :_

_- Métamorphose_

_- Défense contre les forces du mal_

_- Potion_

_- Sortilège_

_Cette année vous aurez une matière supplémentaire :_

_- Cours de transplanage_

_Et une matière avec votre métier d'auror :_

_- Entraînement aux métiers magique surnommé E.M.M._

_Ce dernier sera effectué avec ceux qui ont choisis d'être médicomage._

_Les professeurs de Poudlard disent qu'un excellent élève comme vous ne peut que réussir ce métier fait avec vos matières favorites. Nous vous encourageons pour ce métier. _

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, son père qu'il avait toujours prit comme les jumeaux Weasley étaient en fait un élève sérieux qui se la coule douce. Deux lettres restaient dans l'enveloppe. Il en tira une au hasard. C'était son emploie du temps. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil aux professeurs qu'il avait.

_Professeur de potions :Mr Cromus_

_Professeur de métamorphose :Mrs McGonagall_

_Professeur de sortilège :Mr Flitwitch_

_Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal :Mrs Tylope_

_Professeur de transplanage et de E.M.M. :Mr Vazrol_

Harry se dit que Mr Vazrol allait s'occuper de nouveau de ses affaires. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps car ils approchaient de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry sortit la dernière lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture fine et soignée de McGonagall :

_Mr Potter,_

_Vous avez été nommé capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor,_

_Nous espérons que vous mènerez cette équipe au plus haut._

_Le mot de passe de la salle commune de Gryffondor est « Leviosa_ »

_Brûlez cette lettre après sa lecture._

Harry fit ses derniers mots. Il la brûla avec un petit exercice, il lança le parchemin derrière lui et se retourna en lançant un sort qui toucha la cible de plein fouet. Il arriva devant la grosse dame et lui dit :

« Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi James, dit elle en chantant.

- Leviosa.

- Ce sort à deux mots. Dit elle en le laissant passer. »

Harry entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une tapisserie rouge avec des lions en ors. Il y avait toujours les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Sirius et les autres étaient déjà arrivés, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils l'avaient dépassé pendant qu'il était en train de lire ses lettres.

« James t'es trop lent, ça fait longtemps qu'on est arrivé nous.

- Ouais ben moi j'ai lu toutes mes lettres, et n'oublie pas que je suis capitaine de quidditch.

- Ouais ben moi je serai dans l'équipe et je vais le dire à Rémus que tu m'as menacé. Rémus y'a James qui me menace !

- En temps que préfet en chef je vous sommes d'arrêter.

- Tu sais ce que je lui fais au préfet en chef ? Dit-il en levant sa baguette.

- James ne fait pas ça. Dit Lily en se levant.

- Et ben si, dit il en changeant de plan pour ne pas décevoir Lily, je lui dis au revoir.

- Hein, maintenant ? Demanda t'elle en le rattrapant, il est si tôt, s'il te plaît. Pas maintenant.

- Ah, bah… ouais pourquoi pas.

- Ouais, merci Lily, s'écria Sirius, je savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble.

- Ferme la, intervint Harry.

- Rémus il recommence.

- Arrêter ! S'écria Lily. Laissez le tranquille.

- Rémus elle aussi est méchante, préfet où pas.

- _Experlliamus. _Un jet gris sortit de sa baguette et Harry l'arrêta en levant sa main ce qui lui fit une grosse brûlure.

- James. Pourquoi le défend tu alors qu'il n'arrête pas de se moquer de toi ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de rencontrer des gens à l'hôpital. Dit celui-ci en s'asseyant en face de Sirius. Lily vint s'asseoir entre lui et Gryffondor.

- Ouais bon on arrête de se disputer. Dit Godric après avoir prit la place de Peter qu'il avait mit à terre.

- Mince on a plus de place, dit Lise en arrivant devant Anna.

- T'inquiète pas. Sirius ? Dit Anna, Sirius tomba de son fauteuil en entendant son nom être appelé.

- En échange d'un petit sourire ? Risqua t'il.

- Merci pour la place.

- Et mon petit sourire ?

- Tais toi.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien.

- Couché.

- T'as un mauvais caractère. Remarqua Harry à haute voix.

- Tu m'énerves. Petit Potter.

- Ferme la.

- Bravo James, dit Sirius ce qui lui valut un coup de la part de Anna.

- James, tu peux me faire une place. Harry lui fit une place entre lui et Salazar.

- Anna tu peux me faire une place ? Dit Sirius avec espoir. Harry fixa Anna pour voir sa réaction. A la grande surprise de tout le monde elle le laissa s'asseoir.

- T'es comme James, en plus méchante.

- Pourquoi en plus méchante ?

- Parce que toi tu ne sais pas faire ça, dit Lise en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry arrêtant ainsi la conversation qu'il avait commencé avec Lily.

- Lequel ?

- Les deux.

- Avec James je peux.

- Non je suis déjà installé.

- Avec qui alors ?

- Sirius. Dit-elle en montrant celui-ci en pleine conversation avec Serpentard.

- Sirius ? Dit-elle doucement.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien ?

- Quoi ? Dit celui-ci méfiant.

- Ça. Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur celle de Sirius un peu rassuré.

- Et ça va plus loin ?

- Non.

- C'est dommage alors, c'est pas marrant.

- Et pourquoi pas plus loin ? demanda Lise.

- Parce qu'il ne le fait pas.

- James ?

- Oui ? Lise l'embrassa et tout le monde les regarda. Harry arrêta cela sous des regards complètement différents. Alors il se leva et dit, je vais me coucher.

- A toi.

- Attend James.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé. »

Anna l'embrassa à son tour. Harry ne comprenait rien mais savait que tout le monde était tourné vers eux. Ça dura plus longtemps qu'avec Lise mais Harry savait que tout le monde continuait. Alors Harry comprit. Ils désiraient savoir lequel était le plus gentil.

La fatigue le gagna. Mais il comptait quand même paraître plus gentil qu'elle. Derrière lui il entendait des bâillements et entendait des paris sur celui qui allait résister le plus longtemps. Quand à Anna elle l'embrassait sérieusement. Harry commença à avoir mal au genou. Harry n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux et pourtant il savait qu'elle aussi les tenait fermés.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient et Harry voulut y mettre un terme en gagnant par la même occasion. Alors il lui mit ses mains autour de ses hanches. Sa seule réaction fut qu'elle se rapprocha de lui. Alors la fatigue la prit et moins résistante qu'Harry l'emmena à tomber en s'accrochant à lui et arrêta de l'embrasser par la même occasion. Il la retint pour éviter que celle-ci se réveille. Mais au lieu de la retenir il fut emporté avec elle. Il se mit sous elle et tomba sur le sol et elle tomba sur lui. Alors Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers les canapés mais ne vit personne. Alors il s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin il ne fut que le deuxième réveillé car sa cicatrice le réveilla. Anna était la seule debout dans un fauteuil à part. Harry se leva sans difficulté. Anna ne le remarqua pas car elle était plongée dans un livre. Harry se rapprocha d'elle par l'arrière et lut derrière elle toujours sans qu'elle le sache. Son livre portait sur les protections et les attaques les plus puissantes Harry fut tout de suite amusé. Était t'elle en trin de réfléchir à comment le battre où autre chose ?

Alors il l'interrogea ce qui la fit sursauté mais elle ne cria pas.

« Ce livre est intéressant ?

- Oui assez. Tu es déjà réveillé ?

- La preuve.

- Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar ?

- Lequel ? Demanda t'il en paraissant légèrement inquiet.

- N'oublie pas que je peux lire dans les pensées.

- Tu les as lu pendant que je dormais ?

- Non, n'oublie pas que lorsque l'on m'embrasse je peux lire dans les pensées les plus profondes.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Un éclair vert venir vers moi donc vers toi. La renaissance d'un homme. Mais rien d'autre. Tu les avais caché si profondément en toi que je n'ai pas réussi à tout voir. En fait je crois qu'en essayant de chercher je me suis évanouie.

- Ne le dis à personne.

- Je ne dis ça seulement aux personnes sachant que j'ai ce pouvoir. Il n'y a que toi qui le savait mais si tu leur as dis aux autres maraudeurs dans ce cas je leur dirais tout. T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas fière de ce pouvoir sinon je l'aurai déjà dis aux autres filles. Mais comment as-tu su que j'avais ce pouvoir ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dis.

- Parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Que signifient ces rêves ?

- Ces rêves signifient les seules peurs que j'ai eues. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter et Harry fut heureux de s'être fait une nouvelle amie. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait prit auror. Son pouvoir et sa beauté pourraient servir aux aurors.

* * *

_Voilà ! à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Un très gros merci à Rebecca-Black qui demeure une nouvelle fois mon seul reviewer. _

_N'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche. J'aurais ainsi le sentiment d'être lu._

_L'auteur._


	8. Un cours risqué

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le 8ème chapitre de ma fiction que Harpiotte publie une fois de plus pour moi. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps : Bonne lecture !_

_L'auteur.

* * *

_

**_Harry Potter à la découverte du passé_**

**_Chapitre 8 : un cour risqué_**

Tout le groupe se réveilla et trouva Anna et Harry en train de parler. Ils avaient un mal de crâne horrible. Alors quand ils se furent un peu calmer ils virent qu'Harry et Anna était déjà prêt pour le premier cour qui se révélait être métamorphose. Ils partirent tous s'habiller en vitesse en prenant précaution de ne pas gênés les deux. Harry avait une superbe robe avec l'insigne de Gryffondor. Il n'y eut que Lise pour gêner les deux. Celle-ci leur dit en s'adressant principalement à Anna.

« Anna, tu n'as pas respecté ton pari.

- Ben, si. Pourquoi ?

- T'as embrassé James.

- Et alors ? Il n'était plus occupé. Mais tu dis ça parce qu'il m'a embrassé plus longtemps que toi.

- Non.

- Arrête Lise.

- Bah, pourquoi ?

- Vous aviez un pari et je suppose que tu n'avais pas préciser qui devait-elle embrassé.

- Non je l'avoue mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

- Bon d'accord, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Non. Tu ne m'embrasseras plus.

- Est-ce que tu as dit la même chose à Anna ?

- Euh… Oui, dit-il en mentant, mais c'est toi qui l'as provoqué.

- C'est bon je vous laisse.

- Tu peux rester car moi je vais voir où en sont les autres.

- Les filles ou les gars ?

- Les gars. A tout de suite, dit-il à l'adresse d'Anna. »

En montant il vit que les maraudeurs descendaient. Sirius était aussi content qu'à l'habitude contrairement à Lupin qui était d'une humeur exécrable. Alors il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Lunard ?

- Ce soir. La pleine lune.

- Mais on t'accompagnera.

- Oui mais les autres ils vont savoir et se méfier de moi.

- Mais non. De toute façon je monte leur dire.

- Si ça t'amuse. »

Quand il monta il les vit en cape noire. Il leur demanda sous leur regard interrogateur.

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Rémus est de mauvaise humeur ?

- On aimerait bien, répondirent-ils.

- Ce soir il y a la pleine lune.

- Il a peur des loup- garous ? Demanda Serpentard.

- Quand on se transforme en animal il est sympa le loup-garou. Dit Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi vous vous transformez en animagus ?

- Oui. C'est même pour cela que je sais parler aux serpent.

- Et que mon insigne est le Lion.

- C'est Rémus le loup garou. Et ce soir on va ce promener dans le parc.

- D'accord. Mais quel est ton animal ? Tu peux nous le montrer ?

- OK. Il se transforma et vit la surprise de Godric. »

Celui-ci se transforma en lion et Harry vit qu'il était plus petit que lui et un peu plus grand que le serpent de Salazar. Harry comprit qu'il s'était transformé en panthère noire. Il avait deux animaux. Alors il se transforma en cerf sous l'incompréhension de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Alors il se retransforma en panthère où il se sentait mieux. Il entendit alors les applaudissements de Sirius qui se transforma en chien. Rémus fut heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient aussi animagus. Mais leur fit signe qu'ils avaient cours.

Ils arrivèrent tous à l'heure sous le regard suspect des filles. Mrs McGonagall apparut alors. Elle leur fit signe d'entrée. La classe fut remplit et ce fut McGonagall qui les plaça.

« Je ne mettrai pas d'élèves de maison différente à côté. Bon Mrs black allez à côté de Mr Rogue. Mr Parkinson à côté de Mr Rosier. Voilà pour Serpentard. Mr Lockart à côté de Mrs Juitre. Mrs Tobele entre Mr Herou et Mr Chang. Voilà pour Serdaigle. Mr Digory à côté de Mr Gropert. Finit pour les moins nombreux, Poufsouffle. Les plus nombreux aux premiers rangs où c'est des longues tables. Deuxième rang : Mrs Voden, à côté Mr Black, ensuite Mrs Serdaigle et pour finir Mr Serpentard. Premier rang : Mrs Crimordes, ensuite Mr Potter, puis Mrs Evans, puis Mr Gryffondor, puis Mrs Poufsouffle et pour conclure Mr Lupin. Voilà, vos places sont définitives.

- Mais Mrs pourquoi un gars/une fille ? Demanda Sirius.

- Car les filles sont plus calmes que les garçons et ça les calmera également.

- Vous ne les connaissez pas toutes, en pointant Lily et Anna du doigt il continua, celles là sont pires que nous.

- Merci du compliment, coupa Lily.

- De rien.

- Il faudra juger ça par l'attitude Mr Black. En ce qui vous concerne, restez tranquille, dit McGonagall.

- Bien professeur.

- Je vais vous donnez des parchemins pour vous dire ce que nous allons apprendre cette année. Vous poserez les questions après Mrs Black. »

D'un coup de baguette elle envoya les parchemins à toute la classe. Harry vit que c'était elle qui les avait écris. Harry commença à lire son parchemin qui indiquait :

_Emploi du temps de 6ème année,_

_Du début de l'année à Halloween : Les animagus_

_De Halloween à Noël : Transformation d'un objet en animal_

_De Noël à Pâques : Fabrication par la pensée_

_Pâques à la fin de l'année : Transformation d'un humain en animal_

Ce dernier programme de l'année lui fit pensée à un Malefoy en fouine qui avait été transformé par Maugrey ou plutôt Croupton junior. Alors il interrogea McGonagall :

« Vous nous apprendrez à devenir animagus ?

- Non mais vous apprendrez diverse chose que certains animagi ignore.

- Pourquoi, il y en a qui doivent le savoir.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci. »

Elle passa un bon bout de temps à répondre aux questions des élèves. Alors après avoir vérifier qu'aucun élève ne levait le doigt elle dit en tournant les pages et dit :

« Ouvrez votre ouvrage « _Transformation d'objet ou d'être vivant_ »à la page 45 où commence le début du chapitre « _Qu'est-ce qu'un animagus ?_ ». Donc prenez un parchemin et sans lire votre manuel dîtes moi ce qu'est un animagus. Je les relèverais tout à l'heure sans les noter bien sûr. J'ajouterait des point à la maison ayant la meilleur description.»

Harry se mit à écrire :_ Pour moi un animagus c'est un homme capable de se transformer à volonté en un animal défini sans l'aide de baguette ni de formule. _

Harry ne trouva plus rien à écrire comme Anna mais Lily était toujours en train de griffonner sur sa feuille et Harry eut honte d'être un animagus et de ne pas avoir plus de choses à écrire. Alors au moment quand Lily eut finit l'institutrice ramassa les feuilles.

Harry commença à lire un peu son livre. Il lut alors :

_Point de vue des élèves avant le cour : Être animagus, c'est la faculté de se transformer en animal qui lui est attribué. _

Alors il sentit un coup de coude venant de sa gauche. C'était Anna.

« James le cour est finit.

- Merci. On a quoi maintenant ?

- E.M.M.

- Ah ouais encore lui.

- C'n'est pas de ma faute si tu l'as rencontré.

- T'aurais préférer que je me prenne ton sort ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ? Que je la laisse prendre ton sort.

- Ouais. Parce que t'as tout de même couru un gros risque.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle aurait pu sortir avec toi et figure toi que vous deux êtes restés tout le temps ensemble et qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clé. À moins que ce ne soit toi.

- C'est elle.

- Mais ça à du te plaire pour ne pas que ça te marque. Elle t'a embrassé, pas vrai ?

- On a cours. On y va ?

- Répond à ma question.

- Hein quelle question.

- As-tu embrassé Narcissa ?

- On n'a pas le temps, un autre jour peut-être. Au revoir madame.

- Au revoir Mr Potter, dit McGonagall plongé dans ses copies.

- Viens, dit Anna perdant sa politesse. Elle le plaqua contre le mur du couloir et lui redemanda, l'as–tu embrasser ?

- Non.

- Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? Dit-elle en le relâchant.

- Elle m'a embrassée.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Sans mentir.

- Voilà en fait au début on a discuté.

- OK.

- Après je suis sorti voyant qu'elle abordait un mauvais sujet.

- Mouais.

- Ensuite j'ai entendu dire Sirius que l'autre ne viendrait pas et qu'elle voulait sortir avec moi. Ensuite je suis allé reprendre ma valise. Et…

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout.

- Tu mens. Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait embrassé.

- Je… J'ai dit ça ?

- Oui. Et puis tu dois bien t'en souvenir. _Stupéfix_, dit-elle en voyant qu'il avait comprit où elle voulait en venir. Voyons voir ce que révèlent tes souvenirs. C'est bien tu allait parler. »

Elle l'embrassa et plongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle vit tout ce qu'il voyait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle comprenait plus où moins ses gestes et se dit qu'à sa proposition elle aurait fait la même chose mais trouva que celui-ci était facile à manipuler elle enleva le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé et n'en parla pas. Ce fut Harry qui lui adressa la parole.

« Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Tout.

- Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?

- Respecter son marché.

- Désolé.

- Tu sors encore avec elle ?

- Non.

- Alors je te pardonne.

- Tu vas le raconter ?

- Non, mais…

- À non fais pas comme Narcissa.

- Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais dire mais pourquoi pas.

- Parce que je ne le veux pas.

- Donc alors…

- Mais oserais-tu le dire à une de tes copines ?

- Peut-être.

- Mais comprendront-elles pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ?

- Ça se trouve.

- Et si je le dis aux maraudeurs ? Ils ne t'embrasseront plus.

- Ah…

- Donc n'en parle à personne.

- Si tu veux. Mais bon. Ça à l'air marrant le chantage si ça marche avec toi.

- Une fois. Pas deux.

- Mais que s'est il passé après ? Elle n'a pas dû en rester là, si ?

- Si.

- Menteur. J'ai une idée. Je te fais du chantage et je ne regarde pas tes pensées.

- OK, donc pas le droit d'embrasser ni de sortir ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon tu lirais dans mes pensées.

- Mais alors ce n'est plus du chantage. Et tu m'as dit que tu n'avais eu qu'une peur.

- Oui mais tu m'as dit que…

- Mais à sa place j'aurai fais la même chose. Donc…

- James on a cours. Ah désolé.

- Sirius. On me viole.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle est méchante.

- Je confirme. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive. »

Pour échapper à Anna il fut obliger de se transformer en cerf et de réapparaître plus loin. Il fut étonné que Anna ne le soit pas. Au contraire un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

« Un animagus. Quand je leur raconterais ça.

- On est en retard, nous on va arriver à l'heure et pas toi. »

Il se transforma en chien et Harry se retransforma en cerf et tous deux s'en allèrent. Au bout d'un moment ils se retransformèrent car il ne voulait pas être vu sous cette forme. Alors ils se rendirent compte qu'il ne savait pas où ils avaient cours. À ce moment un chat arriva. Il était très jeune. Harry et Sirius s'amusèrent à le suivre. Alors ils le perdirent de vue et tournant à l'angle ils arrivèrent à l'heure en cours. Plus de trace de petit chat. Mais Harry remarqua qu'Anna était arrivé. Il comprit que c'était un animagus. Alors l'homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré à la gare se trouvait devant eux et leur dit :

« Entrez, ils entrèrent. Asseyez vous où vous voulez, ils s'asséirent. Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps dans cette salle. Donc vous êtes 20. 1 Serpentard, 4 Poufsouffle, 5 Serdaigle et 10 Gryffondor. Bien nous ferons deux groupes de dix. E.M.M est en fait l'Entraînement aux métiers magiques qui regroupe les futurs Aurors qui sont 11 et les futurs Médicomages qui sont 9. Au début je vous enverrais dans un monde parallèle avec ses amulettes que vous mettrez où plutôt qui se mettra à l'endroit de votre corps qui recèlent vos pouvoirs magiques. Cette amulette fera parvenir à un bracelet la puissance de votre attaque. Aussi plus vous utiliserez vos pouvoir plus ça progressera. Pour les Médicomages ça vous fera aussi parvenir le niveau de la blessure et le temps que vous avez mis à la maîtriser. Donc les groupes sont : Les 10 Gryffondor et les 10 autres. Des questions ? Oui, Mrs Black

- Quand reviendront nous ?

- Au moment de la fin des cours. Vous finirez votre combat. Aussi il y a plein de niveau. Tous plus dur les un que les autres. Le premier groupe recevra 10 point par personnes pour leur maison. Plus de questions ? Mettez vos bracelets ils vous enverrons directement. Arriver dans un monde blanc lancer votre amulette qui se placera et vous montrera votre monde. Au début vous serez éparpillé deux par deux dans le premier niveau et vers la fin vous vous rencontrerez. Vous pouvez y allez. »

Tout le monde prit le bracelet qui ressemblait plutôt à un protège poignet où il y avait leur prénom. Une amulette était dessus. Harry mit son bracelet. Il ne voyait plus rien tout était blanc. À ce moment l'amulette se détacha et vint se poser sur son front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Alors il sentit son énergie monter en lui. Il eut si mal qu'il failli s'évanouir. Quand il eut pied à terre Harry attendit pour savoir qui serait son coéquipier. Alors il pensa très fort '' J'espère que ce sera Sirius''. À ce moment précis quelqu'un arriva mais à la grande frayeur de Harry ce n'était pas Sirius mais Anna qui s'était évanouie. Harry la retint et elle se réveilla peu après en disant :

« On est arrivé ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est toi ? On part à leur recherche.

- D'accord. Mais où est ton amulette ?

- Sur ma langue. Mais pourquoi la tienne est à l'endroit précis où le rayon vert avait atterrit ?

- T'as fait le rapprochement ?

- Et pourquoi tu as cette cicatrice sous l'amulette ? En forme d'éclair en plus.

- T'es observatrice. Mais arrête tes questions.

- Je le saurai un jour. C'est sûr. Tu changes trop vite. Je suis passé du point haïr à intéresser. Et je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui aie changé. Tu es un autre James. L'autre James ne m'aurait pas laissé l'embrasser sachant mon pouvoir. Comme toi tout à l'heure.

- J'ai dû un peu changer c'est tout.

- Pas qu'un peu.

- Bon on y va.

- Avant tu adorais quand on s'intéressait à toi.

- Alors où sont-ils ?

- Arrêtes de m'ignorer.

- Je ne t'ignore pas, mais tu trouves que je suis mieux ou moins bien qu'avant ?

- Mieux mais…

- Alors tant mieux si j'ai changé.

- Bah ouais.

- Donc on ne parle plus de ce sujet.

- Si tu veux mais tout d'abord, essayons de trouver les autres. »

Ils y allèrent en battant parfois des monstres n'ayant que des tuyaux pour les assommer. C'était très facile comparé à ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait auparavant. Alors ils virent un monstre plus rapide toujours avec son stupide tuyau, il n'avait pas l'air bien fort comme se disait Harry. Comme ils avaient convenu un peu plus tôt c'était à Anna de le battre car elle avait soi-disant battu le moins de monstre. Harry se dit qu'en deux sorts, il en aurait finit avec ce satané monstre. Anna n'avait pas la même tactique lui. Dès le début elle lui lança le sort _''Diffindo'' _plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois l'autre l'esquiva. Alors Harry vit le monstre se rapprocher de Anna mais celle-ci était trop absorbée par son combat qu'elle ne voyait pas que l'écart entre elle et le monstre se réduisait. Quand le montre eut Anna à sa porté il leva son tuyaux qu'il tint avec ses deux mains.

Alors Harry réagit au quart de tour. Il leva sa baguette et lança le sort _''Impedimenta'' _ce qui ralentit son adversaire. Il poussa Anna pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse toucher et lança un _''Stupéfix''_. Le monstre immobilisé, Anna lui donna un coup qui le fit tombé à la renverse. Elle se tourna vers Harry et elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'en alla Harry à ses talons. Ce monde était vraiment bizarre parfois plein de monstre leur tombe dessus et après ils peuvent marcher pendant un bout de temps sans avoir à s'inquiéter. Mais Harry pensa qu'il devait y en avoir des plus gros avec de meilleures armes. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'en fit pas part à Anna qui semblait réfléchir à une nouvelle technique. Alors de loin une porte était visible. Harry savait qu'elle devait mener au niveau 2. Mais Harry avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment. Il comprit vite pourquoi. Trois gros monstre les attendaient Harry se dit qu'il devait être plus fort car leurs armes n'avaient pas changer, à part qu'elle faisait deux fois leur taille. Anna prit sa baguette et Harry préféra rester en arrière afin d'examiner sa nouvelle technique. Les monstres se dispersèrent et Harry vit que cette fois-ci elle s'entêtait à vouloir les ralentir. Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient tous aussi agiles. Ils évitaient les sorts avec facilités. Le premier allait bientôt attaquer car il se rapprochait si vite qu'Harry savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'attaquer. Aussi il décida qu'il était temps de faire un bouclier devant elle. Mais est-ce que ça suffirait ? Il le risqua quand même. _''Protego'' _Hurla t'il.

Un immense bouclier se dressa devant elle arrêtant l'attaque de justesse. Il tira Anna derrière et se trouva face au trois monstres qui tapait sur le bouclier qui cassa. Il lança le sort _''Impedimenta''_ qui les ralentit. Mais fut éjecté par l'un d'eux. Ils se rapprochèrent d'Anna et Harry lança le sort _'' Diffindo''_ qui les trancha tous en milles morceaux. Harry avait un bras cassé qui lui fit pensé à sa 2ème année quand le cognard de Dobby l'avait touché. Anna paraissait épouvanté de voir une personne blessé à cause d'elle lui sourire. Il se releva et lui montra la porte et lui dit :

« Voilà la porte du niveau 2. Nous irons aider les autres, ils ne s'en sortiront pas tous seul.

- Mais ton bras, il est cassé.

- Ça ? C'est pas grave. Les médicomages seront content de me soigner alors regarde plutôt notre équipe. Ils sont en grave danger face à ces monstres. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. On va se disperser. Lance des sorts pour les ralentir, d'accord ?

- Oui. »

Sur ces mots ils se dispersèrent dans une allée différente. Il y eut 5 minutes de marche et Harry n'apercevait toujours rien. Ayant du mal à marcher il lança le sort _'' Accio balais'' _Un balais arriva mais ce ne fut pas un comète ou un brosdur, c'était son éclair de feu. Il sauta dessus mais ne fit pas attention au mal de bras qu'il eut, la sensation de son balai le rendait heureux. Alors il aperçut trois monstres avec de gros bâtons qui se dirigeait sur Gryffondor et Lily. Harry vit que Gryffondor faisait de gros sort qu'ils évitaient. Alors Harry lança _''Incarcerem'' _qui ligota le monstre, _''Locomotor Mortis'' _il alla pour attaquer un troisième mais reçut un gourdin dans la tête lancé par le deuxième qui le fit tout juste lancé _''Rictusempra''_.

Harry s'effondra par terre à la grande peur de Lily qui alla le voir pendant que Gryffondor les éliminaient. Harry qui avait perdu connaissance fut soigné sur place par Lily qui avait hérité d'une trousse de soin. Gryffondor remarqua que sur son bracelet marquait qu'il avait touché 20 monstres en 13 sorts. Harry reprit connaissance peu après. Il y avait Lily à côté de lui. Elle avait l'air en forme mais n'avait pas remarqué qu'il fût réveillé. Harry lui demanda en la faisant sursauté :

« Tu veux que je t'emmène en balais ?

- Mais il est inutilisable Godric à voulu le prendre.

- Balais vint ici, le balais alla le voir. Il n'obéit qu'à celui qui a été autorisé à le prendre.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui c'est un éclair de feu, c'est comme ça que je l'ai surnommé. Je l'ai fabriqué par mon imagination. J'en ai fait le balai le plus rapide du monde. Tu veux bien venir ?

- D'accord mais ne vole pas trop haut.

- Si tu veux. »

Harry l'aida à monter dessus. Et sans volé trop haut mais en allant vite il la conduisit à la porte. Et repartit en la laissant avec Anna, Poufsouffle et Rémus. Il leur demanda où ils étaient passé et la direction qu'avait prise Gryffondor. Et alla dans le dernier chemin avec la plus grande vitesse qu'il pouvait. Il trouva Sirius et Lise en trin de se battre contre un gros monstre. Avec une torche. Harry lança le sort de l'eau et stupéfixa le monstre Il conseilla à Sirius d'inventer un balais et à sa grande surprise il fit apparaître un Nimbus 2000. Celui-ci lui dit :

« Tu te rappelles ? C'est celui qu'on avait vu en divination. Je m'en suis rappelé car c'était la seule chose qu'on avait vue. Il y avait une inscription et comme j'avais vu Nimbus 2000 je l'ai imaginé.

- Bon on y va ? Grogna Lise.

- Ok, dit Harry en décollant vite fait. Sirius tu la prends ?

- Je suis obligé ?

- Non, mais sinon elle y va à pied.

- T'as comprit ? Tu te tiens bien.

- C'est bon j'ai comprit.

- T'as intérêt. »

Sirius pilotait bien son balai tandis que Lise grognait. Harry lui était en avance pour voir si les autres allaient bien. Mais à son grand damne un autre monstre l'attaqua. Il avait un marteau dans chaque main et Harry eut du mal à l'éviter. Il se retourna mais le monstre n'était plus là. Il reçut un grand coup de marteau qui le fit s'écrasé. Alors il vit qu'il avait un sac où des silhouettes étaient. Harry devina que c'était les autres. Alors une silhouette qu'Harry reconnut à travers son sang arriva de l'autre côté deux personne l'accompagnait. Harry devina que c'était Godric, Salazar et Rowena. Ceux-ci parurent épouvanté devant l'état où il était pourtant celui-ci sourie en sachant qu'il n'était plus seul. Alors tranquillement il se leva et lança le sort _''Impedimenta'' _que le monstre se prit après lui avoir lancé un de ses marteaux qu'Harry se prit de plein fouet. Il lança _'' Diffindo''_ qui le trancha en deux. Il lança le sort _''Locomotor Barda'' _qui retint le sac qui se posa doucement. Les autres vinrent voir ce qu'il avait mais ce fut Harry qui leur parla en premier.

« Comment allez vous ? Vous paraissez en mauvais état.

- Tu oses nous dire ça. Tu ne t'es pas vu. Dit Serpentard.

- Allons voir comment vont les autres.

- T'as pas entendu ce qu'à dit Serpentard, gronda Serdaigle.

- T'es pas ma mère. Je sais ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi.

- Arrêtez. Il a envie qu'elle s'occupe de lui pas vrai ? Interrogea Gryffondor.

- Mais non. On me soignera après.

- T'as rougis, essaya t'il de nouveau.

- C'est normal je suis ensanglanté.

- Tu perds de ton calme.

- Non, mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

- Bon allons les libérer. Soupira Salazar.

- Bonne initiative. »

Quand ils ouvrirent le sac, ils trouvèrent tous le monde en forme. Mais personne n'osa demander à Harry comment il allait car il paraissait de mauvaise humeur. Lily fut la seule à aller le voir. Celui-ci en fut assez content mais ne le montra pas devant Gryffondor. Lily sortit un coton ainsi qu'un produit et Harry se laissa faire quand même. Il lui dit quand même :

« Tu fais ça pour rien, je n'ai pas mal.

- Et ben moi je n'aime pas voir les gens ensanglantés.

- Et alors. Une petite baignade m'aurait suffit.

- Tu te plains quand c'est fini.

- Oui mais n'empêche que tu as usé beaucoup de coton et de produit pour me soignez.

- Parce que j'ai choisi de le faire figure toi.

- Oui mais t'aurais pu en conserver. On est qu'au premier niveau. Ce monstre aussi.

- Oui, justement pour guérir avant le prochain niveau.

- Ok.

- Si tu veux je peux te remettre dans l'état où je t'ai trouvé. J'ai peur d'avoir vu faux sur toute la ligne, les gars ça ne change pas comme ça. »

Elle partit sous le regard curieux de Gryffondor et de Anna. Il l'avait envoyé balader et se retrouvait seul. Il entendait des sorts sur la porte mais rien n'y faisait. Alors il vit une pancarte face à lui. Elle disait : ''Pour passer la porte à deux vous passerez par la petite porte si vous voyez une lumière verte sur votre bracelet ça vous indiquera si la petite vous passerez'' le réflexe d'Harry fut de regarder son bracelet qui faisait une lumière verte. Alors il se leva. Tout le monde le fixa et l'écouta.

« Regardez votre bracelet. Celui qui a une lumière verte sur son bracelet me le dit.

- C'est moi, dit Lily. »

Harry aurait espéré que ce n'était pas elle vu le comportement qu'il avait eu à son égard, il avait dit ça car il la voyait s'occuper des autres mais jamais d'elle. Mais jamais il n'aurait désiré que quelqu'un le surveille. C'est comme si on lui disait qu'il était faible.

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini !_

_Merci encore une fois à Rebecca-Black pour sa review très encourageante. Je remercie également Raffi de m'avoir mis dans ses favoris et Athos78 et Thealie dans leurs alertes. Voilà !_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_

_L'auteur._


	9. Une protection bienveillante

_Bonjour voici mon 9ème chapitre. Comme entre temps j'ai eu le temps de taper d'autre chapitre, je vous mets également les chapitres 10 et 11 (séparément bien entendu)._

_Voilà bonne lecture._

_L'auteur._

**_Harry Potter à la découverte du passé_**

_**Chapitre 9 : Une protection bienveillante**_

Lily était destiné à le suivre après que celui-ci l'avait envoyé balader. Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pire. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ces mots alors que Lily faisait tout son possible. Alors contre son gré il lui fit signe de venir et lui montra du doigt le panneau et s'assit sur son balai qui voleta un peu comme s'il le comprenait et essayait de le consoler. Alors il se dirigea vers la petite porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui et lui fit signe de le suivre alors une fois la porte refermée il avancèrent prudemment dans un tunnel étroit où il devait y avoir des piège mais n'en trouvèrent pas jusqu'à la sortit qui était barrée par des haches bougeant toute seule à une vitesse phénoménal.

Harry tint Lily à l'arrière pour lui éviter toute blessure et lança un ''_Impedimenta_'' qui les ralentit mais elles étaient toujours rapides. Alors Harry donna son balai à Lily qui l'enfourcha mais qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Alors Harry caressa son balai qui parti aussitôt en évitant les haches. Harry lança un _''Stupéfix''_ qui ne tint pas beaucoup de temps mais ce fut suffisant pour partir. Il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir mais tenta un _''Diffindo''_ Qui trancha le bout des Haches qui vinrent tous vers lui et lança un _'' Protego'' _qui tentait de résister. Alors il vit qu'une hache blessa Lily à l'épaule une aura si puissante fit tomber toute les haches pendant un instant et fut attaquer de tous les côté tandis que son bouclier n'était pas puissant. Il se fit toucher et se transforma en panthère qui ne se fit plus détecté par les haches et il se retransforma en apercevant la sortit et il courut vers elle. Il détruit la hache qui avait touché Lily et sortit mais vit que le balai l'aidait à lutter contre des Trolls. 5 Trolls était à terre. Harry lança un _''wingardium Leviosa''_ Sur un gourdin et assomma les autres d'un seul geste. Le balai vint se poser près de lui avec Lily sur lui. Alors Lily tomba par terre évanouie à la grande surprise de Harry. Elle n'avait pourtant qu'une blessure. Harry la soigna et repartit en l'air avec son balai surveillant qu'il n'y est personne. Harry apercevait une porte au loin. La troisième porte était à leur portée Harry se posa prit Lily la plaça sur son balai volant à la hauteur d'un lit. Alors à sa grande surprise sa cicatrice lui fit mal, très mal. Il comprit que Voldemort était dans ce temps où il avait causé tant de perte. Quelle idée avait-il ? Que lui avait dit James ? Quand était-il venu ? Il s'évanouie sous cette douleur atroce.

Il chercha la porte mais celle-ci n'était plus là. Peut-être les deux mondes s'était séparé par les changements du passé Voldemort avait dû arriver quand Harry avait fait la prophétie juste avant que leur monde ne se sépare. Il avait dû avoir pitié de lui en le voyant si faible. Et maintenant comme dans la prophétie l'élu combattra dans le passé.

Il se réveilla par Lily qui lui épongeait le front. Elle n'avait pas l'air en super forme mais elle regardait à l'endroit qu'Harry détestait le plus, sa cicatrice. Il se releva en faisant sursauté Lily. Elle pointa la cicatrice et dit :

« Comment t'es tu fait ça ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Si mais la ce n'est plus pareil. C'est ta source de pouvoir, c'est plus profond et c'est brûlant.

- C'est pas grave. De toute façon il faut rejoindre les autres.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Je ne t'évite pas.

- Alors pourquoi ne veux tu pas que l'on s'occupe de toi ?

- Parce que, j'ai mes raisons.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre.

- Pourquoi, tu voudrais que je devienne un autre ?

- T'énerves pas pour ça.

- Oui mais tu t'inquiète trop pour moi et je déteste ça.

- C'est ma nature.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à être bizarre.

- Mais si je te guéri, c'est que je t'apprécie et que je n'aime pas voir les gens blessé.

- Oui mais tu ne t'occupes même plus de tes blessures.

- Oui et c'est toi qui m'as soigné c'est très sympa mais ça ne faisait pas mal.

- Mais tu aurais tout de même pu te soigner sur mon balai. Pas la peine de t'évanouir parce que tu as une petite blessure.

- Oui mais, j'ai le vertige.

- Ah ouais, ok je m'en souviendrai.

- On y va ?

- Si tu veux. »

IL prit son balai s'assit dessus et ils y allèrent la porte était à leur portée. Devant elle ils virent les autres en mauvais état mais visiblement rassuré. Ils arrivèrent vite à leur niveau et discutèrent. Alors ils furent tous aspiré par la même sensation du début et enlevèrent le bracelet. Le prof les attendait visiblement déçu.

« Comment ça s'est passé, vous êtes dans quel niveau ?

- Nous sommes devant la porte du niveau 3.

- C'est mieux que les autres qui sont toujours à la porte du niveau 1. Mais vérifions votre bracelet. Alors en combat, Anna ? 3000 cars manque de précision mais attaque puissante, Lise ? 2000 car peu de combat et ne fait pas attention. Lily ? 4500, c'est bien peu de combat mais tous réussi car tu les transformes en animaux inoffensifs. Helga ? 6000, c'est des bons combats, un peu trop de temps à viser. Rowena, 7500 c'est bien mais manque d'efficacité. Les garçons, Sirius ? 7000 beau combat mais tu t'amuses à les évités sans arrêt. Rémus, un peu moins bien car tu essaie d'effrayer les monstres et tu te sers en les frôlant et tu te sers trop de ton physique. Godric très bien la puissance mais tu ne les touches pas souvent 7850. Salazar tu profites de ta rapidité mais tu ne fais attention qu'à ta proie pour l'attaquer par derrière 7850. Et enfin James tu te bas bien mais tu as souvent des blessures tellement graves que tu as bien failli être éliminé bien que tu es réussi à passer le tunnel et battu le gros monstre du niveau 1, tu as de très bonnes qualités de combat et tu repères les points faibles, 8500.

- Éliminé ?

- Oui vous avez des points de vie. En médecine, Lise tu n'as guéri personne, Rowena tu as guéri Serpentard touché à la main une blessure de niveau 3, Lily tu as guéri deux fois James d'une blessure à sa tête de niveau 4 et tu l'as sauvé de l'élimination donc niveau 8, Helga tu as soigné Rémus touché à l'épaule qui s'est déboîter donc de niveau 6. Donc l'équipe Gryffondor est pour l'instant meilleure que l'équipe Autre. Le cour est fini, vous pouvez allez manger, à demain. James puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Vous avez ici un balai. L'avez-vous fabriqué ou déjà vu car il est vraiment magnifique.

- Merci mais je l'ai vu en réfléchissant à un meilleur balai qu'un comète et j'en ai rêvé et le voici.

- Formidable, vous jouerez avec ce balai au quidditch ?

- Si j'en ai l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall.

- J'en serai ravi, mais quelqu'un vous attend allez vite le rejoindre et à demain.

- Oui, c'est ça à demain, dit-il en voyant Sirius en train de l'attendre.

- Dépêches-toi y'a Godric qui va essayer de draguer Lily.

- Nan, c'est pas possible il va partir vite fait je crois.

- C'est possible, à moins qu'elle ait craqué pour lui mais je ne crois pas.

- Il faut aller voir ça de plus près, ça va être intéressant. »

Ils y allèrent et se trouvèrent face à une Lily fâchée et à un Godric ayant l'air vexé avec une marque rouge sur la joue. Ils s'écartèrent de son passage et Lily passa sans leur accorder un regard. Godric vint vers eux et leur dit :

« C'est dure de draguer une fille.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Demanda Harry.

- Je lui ai mit mon bras autour de sa hanche, joliment faites d'ailleurs, et j'ai essayé de l'embrasser quand elle a tourné la tête pour me taper, mais elle à l'air de s'intéresser à toi. Si elle te proposait, tu dirais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais sois-en sure je crois qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, je l'ai envoyé balader deux fois en trois heures.

- Oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

- C'est vrai mais déjà je crois qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi.

- Bon si on allait manger, on a un après-midi assez chargé, dit Sirius s'ennuyant dans leur conversation.

- Oui on a deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et une heure de potion. Renchérit Gryffondor.

- Ah peut-être, dit Harry ne connaissant pas son emploi du temps.

- Quoi, tu ne sais pas ton emploi du temps ? Lui demandèrent-ils ensemble.

- Bah, non. Dit Harry d'un air triste dont ils se moquèrent. Mais on va manger ?

- Ouais. Dit Sirius. »

Ils y allèrent et Harry sentait des coups d'œil sur lui. Ils arrivèrent vite à la grande salle déjà pleine sauf qu'il manquait des Gryffondor. Ils aperçurent Peter en train de se faire gronder par des 4ème année mort de rire alors que lui était mort de peur. Alors ils virent Rémus s'approcher d'eux et tout le monde se tu quand il s'y asseyait entre Peter et les 4ème année. Harry, Sirius et Godric s'assirent face à Rémus et Peter qui s'était remis en voyant la peur sur les visages des petits. Alors il dit :

« Vous avez eu quoi ?

- Métamorphose et EMM. Et toi ? Demanda Harry qui faisait attention à n'éprouver aucun dégoût envers lui.

- Recherche sur les qualités des professeurs prit dans Poudlard. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Pet' voyons, dit Sirius, l'histoire de Poudlard n'est que l'explication de sa fabrication. T'aurais dû demander à Mrs Pince.

- Oui, mais j'ose pas.

- Tiens Salazar arrive en compagnie de Rowena. Dit Harry pas très intéressé par la conversation.

- Les filles aussi. Dit Gryffondor qui avait l'air tout aussi intéressé par la conversation que Harry.

- Alors Godric t'as réussi ?

- Non, et toi ?

- Non plus. Elle ne voit pas mes qualités en face.

- C'est difficile une fille.

- Ouais mais moi ça m'a tout l'air de s'être mieux passer que toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Moi je n'ai pas de marque rouge. Euh, machin je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda t'il à Peter.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en redevenant mort de peur.

- Hé hé, comme je ne te vois pas souvent j'ai oublié ton prénom. Dit le moi sans bégayer.

- Peter, lança t'il timidement.

- Ah oui c'est vrai Peter, au fait tu veux faire quel métier ?

- Euh, professeur.

- Prof de quoi ?

- De Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ouah tu dois être fort alors, hey Godric, y'a Pet' qui dit qu'il va te battre en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- On va voir ça tout à l'heure.

- Ouais y'a Gryffondor qui relève le défi de… euh… machin !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Lise. C'est tout de même un gars bizarre ce Peter.

- Ouais, à part si c'est Sally qui a tout transformé car c'est bizarre, dit Lily.

- Prenez exemple sur elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-elles.

- Car elle m'appelle familièrement. Sors plutôt avec Gody car moi je suis déjà pris par Roweny.

- Salazar, dirent les deux jeunes filles concernées en colère.

- Rowena t'es en progrès t'as dit mon prénom mais Lily j'ai pas voulu te vexer, Godric est aussi bien que moi. T'as vu Gody ? J'ai deux filles qui me supplient de sortir avec elles, je t'ai conseillé à Lily mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir sortir avec toi.

- Tais-toi, dit Lily en lui en mettant une claque sous les applaudissement de Rowena.

- Mais, Lily si tu veux je peux en avoir deux.

- Deux quoi ? Demanda Harry qui avait finit sa discussion qu'il avait entamé avec Sirius.

- Hé hé, ça t'intéresse ?

- Euh… Dit Harry sans savoir ce qu'il fallait répondre sous le regard des filles, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez, répondit il sous le regard désintéressé des filles.

- Ben, c'est simple y'a deux filles qui me… Dit-il en se reprenant la même claque que tout à l'heure toujours de la part de Lily.

- Des bêtises, dit-elle pour explication à Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de Sirius.

- Bon on mange, dit Sirius.

- Oui, dit Gryffondor avant de prendre une cuisse de poulet.

- Toujours autant de chose, dit Serpentard avant de manger à son tour.

- Ouais, renchérit Harry. »

Alors un choc le prit et il vit un homme avec une cagoule annonçant qu'un homme était au ministère de la magie. Harry cria sur l'homme et se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Sirius était à côté de lui avec une assiette pleine de cuisse de poulet. Celui-ci était en train d'en manger une et parlait en même temps à une personne qu'Harry ne voyait pas. Harry se redressa dans le lit ce qui surprit les deux personnes Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de Lily. Elle était rouge comme si elle avait chaud. Harry remarqua qu'encore une fois il atterrissait dans ce lit qu'il détestait. Mais il n'avait pas eu un bon sujet de discussion car les deux paraissait rouge. À la grande surprise d'Harry celle-ci parti directement et sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry, Sirius lui expliqua.

« Je l'ai un peu taquiné.

- Sirius tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

- Parles pour toi.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On était en train de manger quand tu as craché du sang que heureusement seul nous avions vu. Ensuite on a vu que tu t'étais évanouie et nous t'avons ramené ici.

- C'est tout ?

- Non ta cicatrice était plus rouge que jamais. Moi et Lily t'avons emmené ici. Et elle a voulu rester. Bon finis les question mange un peu il reste peu de temps avant les Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ouais. »

Il se mit à manger. La sonnerie sonna peu après et ils montèrent au deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alors que tout le monde fut rangé le professeur les fit descendre en bas et leur dit.

« Bonjour je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aujourd'hui durant ces deux heures nous allons faire des combats. Un spécialiste en la matière va vous suivre tout le long de l'année pour devenir un membre du ministère de la magie que vous connaissez déjà, voici Lucius Malfoy. Il y eut des acclamation des Serpentard, des applaudissement polie des Serdaigle rien des Poufsouffle ébahi et rien du tout de la part de Gryffondor.

- Merci. Je viens soutenir votre cher professeur et vous aidez, parfois, à vos tâches. Donc votre premier cours consiste à combattre pour augmenter ou diminuer. Cela pendant deux heures sans sortir des limites du terrain.

- Bien vos noms sont marqués sur des pancartes. Comme vous n'êtes que 29. Lucius jouera avec vous. Ce sera une montante/descendante.»

Le professeur expliqua le fonctionnement d'une montante/descendante sous le regard attentif des élèves.

Harry se trouva contre un homme étant d'après le panneau Mr Parkinson. Celui-ci commença directement le combat avec des _''Incendio''_ Et Harry le finit avec _''Rictusempra'' _qui le fit s'écrouler de rire à lagrande surprise de tout le monde. Harry regarda contre qui il allait jouer et s'étonna de voir que se serait soit Mondigus ou Lockart. Mondigus perdit ce combat ce qui fit de lui son adversaire. Mondigus failli sortir de la limite quand il vit Harry lever sa baguette. Celui-ci lança _''Locomotor Mortis''_ qui lui bloqua les jambes et le fit sortit dehors. Alors il vit un Lockart junior se lever à son arrivée. Harry demanda :

« T'as perdu contre qui ?

- Contre cette conne de Lily. On commence ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il ne pensant qu'à un mauvais joueur insultant une de ses amies. »

Il lui envoya _''Experlliamus'' _qui envoya l'autre dix mètres en arrière heurtant le professeur s'étant arrêté regarder le combat. Harry récupéra la baguette de Lockart et s'excusa au professeur qui lui pardonna. Il vit contre qui il allait jouer. Anna, celui-ci lui demanda.

« T'as tout perdu ?

- Ouais.

- T'as jouer contre qui ?

- Godric, Salazar et Lily. Mais je vais gagner contre toi.

- Si tu le dis. On commence ?

- Ouais. »

Elle attaqua directement et Harry ne voulant pas la blesser lui fit peur en s'approchant d'elle à toute vitesse et en la poussant simplement. Elle alla derrière la ligne.

« J'ai encore perdu. Tu n'as même pas utilisé tes sorts.

- Chacun sa technique. »

Alors à sa grande frayeur il vit qui allait être son prochain adversaire. Salazar Serpentard qui avait tout l'air d'avoir perdu honteusement. Harry lui demanda.

« T'as perdu contre qui ?

- Serdaigle et Lily.

- Comment-on t-elle battu ? S'étonna celui-ci.

- Serdaigle est allé directement vers moi est passé au ras de moi et ma poussé de toute ses forces.

- Et Lily ?

- Elle s'est approchée de moi a levé la main et j'ai reculé.

- Et t'as gagné contre ?

- Peter et Poufsouffle. »

Harry vit que Peter était déjà derrière. Il commencèrent leur match et à sa grande surprise Harry vit Salazar invoqué un serpent qui fila droit vers lui. Celui-ci l'encourageait à attaquer. Alors Harry dit au serpent sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait le fourchelang.

« _Ne l'écoute pas brave serpent, tu ne dois pas lui obéir._

_- Sssss. Tu as raissson toi aussi tu parle ma langue._

_- James tu parles le fourchelang ? Qui es-tu réellement ?_

- Désolé. Ne le révèle à personne.

- Je ne dirai rien mais Lily a remarqué je crois.

- _Petrificus Totalus. »_

Salazar fut figé sur place. Harry l'emporta hors de la limite en évitant de regarder Lily. Mais ce n'était pas la seule. Les Gryffondors le regardaient pendant le combat qu'ils jugeaient intéressant. Mais Harry savait qu'à présent tous étaient horrifiés. Harry enleva son sort à un Salazar pas très content. Sans jeter de regard aux autres il alla sur le terrain suivant où Rogue se dirigeait. Celui-ci fut horrifié que son adversaire ne fût autre que Harry. Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Severus l'avait déjà attaqué par des sorts inconnus à Harry mais qui avait l'air de blesser gravement même ci celui-ci les évitait. Alors Harry lança _''Expelliarmus''_. La baguette de Rogue lui arriva dans la main. Alors il s'approcha de lui et lança le sort _''Stupéfix'' _tellement puissant que Rogue partie quelque mètre en arrière.

Mais ce fut à son tour d'être terrifié, il allait combattre avec Lily. Celle-ci était déjà blessée. Harry bien qu'inquiet à son sujet n'osa pas aller la voir. Il avait peur qu'on le fuit comme dans sa deuxième année. Il préféra abandonner car il ne voulait pas la blessée plus qu'elle ne l'était. Alors quand il allait sortir du cercle il entendit Lily l'appeler.

« James attend. Je ne peux plus continuer. Si c'est pour le fourchelang, ça ne veux rien dire, regarde Serpentard il n'est pas méchant lui, pourtant tu ne nous l'avais pas dit.

- S'il fallait que je note tous ce que je ne vous dis pas j'en aurais pour au moins 20 parchemins en faisant ma plus petite écriture.

- Mais tu ne l'avais pas dit à Sirius d'après la tête qu'il a tiré.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le sache et je ne le veux toujours pas. Et puis, tu n'es pas en état de combattre, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Justement, je serai mieux en bas que contre Rosier.

- C'est lui qui t'a blessée ?

- Euh… oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave et puis je suis déjà sortie.

- Tant pis, si ça t'amuse. »

Alors il vit un homme avec une tête rouge d'épuisement, brun qui attendait sur un terrain. Ils se combattirent directement. Harry envoya directement une pierre avec le sort _''Wingardium Leviosa'' _il l'évita en sautant par terre, mais il préféra sortir du terrain voyant la pierre revenir vers lui. Harry avait vaincu bien qu'il aurait préféré le mettre KO. Il monta encore en trouvant Sirius face à lui celui-ci ne semblait pas en grande forme. Harry lui demanda.

« Qui t'a mis dans cette état ?

- Rowena, pour essayer j'ai lancé le sort du rire mais c'est le sort qu'elle déteste le plus alors elle s'est mise en colère. Et ensuite plus rien. Elle m'a battu en quelque sorte.

- Bon, on commence ?

- Ouais. »

Harry envoya directement _''Expellairmus'' _qui envoya sa baguette dans ses mains et il l'envoya en dehors de la limite. Sirius alla alors sur Harry qui d'un coup de baguette le ficela en plein saut qu'Harry évita de peu. Sirius tomba hors de la limite sans avoir pu faire un geste.

Quand il fut déficelé il rigola de bon cœur. Harry ne voyait pas souvent des gens rigoler dans son monde. Il savait que le malheur d'être différent des autres n'existait pas dans ce monde. Bizarrement il savait qu'un jour il arriverait dans ses rêves.

Alors il se dirigea heureux vers Serdaigle qui ne semblait pas en bon état. Harry lui demanda :

« Tu as perdu ?

- Oui. Contre le grand.

- Pourquoi, il est après ?

- Oui, au dernier niveau. Gryffondor est en train de se battre contre lui.

- Dur. Désolé mais je dois le battre.

- Tu devras me battre.

- Si tu insistes, soupira Harry. »

Harry évita les gros sorts de Rowena avec du mal. Plusieurs fois il fut touché. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Alors il se dit qu'il valait mieux tenter une diversion. Il ensorcela une pierre qu'il dirigea à plusieurs reprises sur elle en évitant les sorts qu'elle adressait à sa menace. Harry se releva toujours en contrôlant la pierre en faisant semblant d'être en train de diriger la pierre sans pouvoir l'approcher. Elle était dos à lui absorber par la pierre qu'Harry considérait comme une diversion. Alors il la prit délicatement par la hanche et lui dit dans l'oreille.

« Je dois le battre. Désolé, tu n'auras plus de blessure maintenant. »

Harry la poussa délicatement et elle sortit sans résister. Elle avait l'air de savoir que dès le moment où il s'était relevé elle aurait perdu. Elle baissa la tête, déçue d'avoir perdu, et elle se dirigea vers le terrain d'avant. Harry fut légèrement déçu de l'avoir battu aussi honteusement mais se dit que pour les autres s'était pareil. Il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu. Il avait réussi à retenir le sort principal de Rogue. Il allait peut-être devoir l'utiliser. Alors il croisa un Gryffondor en lamentable état. Il n'osa rien dire mais décida à le venger. Tous seraient vengés si il le battait.

Alors quand il arriva il vit Lucius pas intacte dans un immense terrain. Celui-ci lui demanda :

« Qui êtes vous ?

- Potter.

- Vous avez bien dit Potter ? Dit-il en changeant d'expression.

- Oui, et vous Lucius je présume.

- Oui, vous êtes comme il m'avait dit que vous seriez.

- Oui, je ne change pas.

- Vous êtes un ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Il parle beaucoup de vous. À ce que je sache il va vous exterminer.

- Super, en attendant on le fait ce combat ?

- Oui. »

Il lança des sorts inconnus à Harry. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs. Alors Harry fut toucher et lança le sort de Rogue _''Spirilus''_. Harry vit alors le même rayon vert étincelant sortir de sa baguette que de celle que Rogue tenait. Alors il vit un Malefoy allongé par terre assommé à quelque mètre du point où il se trouvait auparavant. Il sortit en sang avec du mal. Il avait mal à sa cicatrice. Mais que préparait Voldemort ?

Il vit que tout le monde l'attendait et ils furent déçus de le voir dans état aussi faible qu'un perdant mais tous retrouvèrent le sourire quand il leur expliqua.

L'heure fut finit après cet exploit. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie avant le cours de potion. Ils s'y rendirent juste après avec un Harry tout neuf. Harry vit un professeur très froid qui ne leur dit pas un mot mais d'un signe de sa tête sérieuse il leur fit signe d'entrer. Celui-ci jeta un œil froid sur Harry qui comprit que sa note de BUSE ne lui convenait pas. Toutes les filles s'assirent devant et tous les gars derrière. Alors le professeur lui dit tout haut d'une voix glaciale.

« Mr Potter venez devant. Ça fera moins de chahut.

- Où ça devant ? demanda t'il en tentant un sourire.

- Non mais, petit insolant, vous fichez vous de moi ?

- Non Monsieur, dit celui-ci en baissant son sourire qui se déforma en grimace.

- Vous voulez des retenus ?

- Non, professeur.

- Bien alors asseyez-vous.

- Où ça Mr ? dit Harry désespéré.

- Mr Potter, vous savez comment je deviens quand on se fiche de moi ?

- Euh… oui sûrement. Dit Harry en faisant une grimace d'hésitation.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. »

Il dit ça tellement haut qu'Harry en fut apeuré. Alors une voix pourtant très stricte le rassura. McGonagall entra en disant.

« Asseyez-vous. Eh bien Mr Potter, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous asseyez pas ?

- C'est ce que je me tue à dire à ce petit insolant, Mrs.

- Et moi je me tue à vous dire que je n'ai pas de place, professeur, dit-il en hurlant et presque en beuglant se dernier mot.

- Je vous ai dit d'aller devant, cria ce dernier plus fort qu'Harry.

- Taisez-vous, dit McGonagall, vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Je sais où vous serez calme Mr Potter. Au premier rang entre Anna et Lily. Désolé Lise mais vous irez derrière. Mr Potter en attendant j'ai à vous parler.

- Mrs McGonagall, dit le professeur de potion, de quel droit organisez vous ma classe et me prenez vous un élève ou plutôt un cancre.

- Il a tout de même un Optimal en potion, Monsieur. Et votre classe je l'organise, une chose qui vous échappe encore, une manie chez les directeurs de Serpentard. En attendant, je donne aux élèves de Gryffondor une feuille qu'ils auront à me rendre concernant le quidditch que l'on va gagner. Comme l'année dernière ou encore l'année d'avant, voir 5 années je crois. Merci pour m'avoir reçu pendant ces courts instants. Ah j'oublie, exceptionnellement le capitaine va faire une déclaration. Tenez il y a des sujet sur ce parchemin que vous pouvez aborder.

- Vous voulez que je fasse un discours professeur ?

- Oui, dit-elle doucement.

- Non laissez moi rire, vous voulez qu'il fasse un discours ? Ricana le professeur de potion.

- Oui, encore quelque chose qui vous échappe.

- Bien le cours est terminé. Je vais aussi faire mon équipe.

- Tant mieux, dit-elle en s'en allant suivi de Mr Cromus et des autres élèves à part des Gryffondor. »

Harry mit la feuille sur le bureau et tenta :

« Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez. »

Personne ne bougea mais au grand damne de Harry il entendit McGonagall revenir en disant.

« Ah, c'est bon, je t'emmène les autres Gryffondor intéresser par le quidditch.

- Ah, Ok. »

Elle sortit en ayant laissé entrer des gens de toutes les années. Harry reconnut Bill Weasley et Franc Londubat et le petit Bill. Il dit alors haut mais pas très sûr.

« Tout d'abord bonjour. Nous sommes réunis pour parler du meilleur sport sur balais le quidditch. Je serais votre nouveau capitaine de quidditch je serais posté en attrapeur. Notre but est de gagner comme à notre habitude et de rassembler les meilleurs joueurs possibles. La sélection aura lieu : Ben maintenant, dit-il après avoir jeter un coup d'œil sur le parchemin. Donc ceux qui sont intéressés s'inscrivent. Voilà, dit-il après avoir repris la feuille où les noms étaient marqués. J'accepte les spectateurs dans cette salle. Allez prendre vos balais on y va. »

Harry prit son balai et alla sur le terrain de quidditch accompagné de personnes intriguées par son balai. Il fit d'abord passé les poursuiveurs et les deux goals en faisant deux équipes. Tout d'abord tous se firent des passes de plus en plus rapide dans un cercle comme Harry l'avait demandé. Harry mettait des croix pour ceux qui rataient. Alors Harry leur dit de faire un match et vit en peu de temps les meilleurs qu'il mit ensemble. Les autres n'arrivèrent plus à toucher la balle mais leur goal était bon malgré leur bonne frappe. Il choisi de changer les goals donna des battes à ceux qui voulait devenir batteur et les dispersa dans les équipes. La plupart d'eux préféraient les éviter. Harry les raya de la liste. Harry remarqua qu'ils pouvaient faire un match. Il remarqua aussi un jeune homme à l'écart, c'était Bill. Harry lui demanda :

« Tu es spectateur ?

- Non, je veux être attrapeur, mais c'est déjà toi.

- Oui, mais si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à jouer avec les autres. Je serais contre toi. Puis en s'adressant aux autres. Toi tu es rayé, mais pourras tu tenir le compte des points ?

- Ben, si tu veux.

- Et toi, tu l'es aussi mais je me suis dis qu'avec ta rapidité et ta connaissance du jeux tu pourrai arbitrer.

- D'accord.

- L'équipe 1 que j'avais formé, vous êtes avec moi, le reste avec Bill.

- Mais nous sommes 15 et vous 9.

- C'est pas grave, organise ton équipe.

- OK, dit-il en partant avec son équipe.

- Donc, Sirius tu seras l'attaquant central et le plus avancé. À droite il y a Godric et à ta gauche Serpentard. En batteur, Anna à droite et toi à gauche. Au goal Franc et se sera moi l'attrapeur. Restez sur les côtés car ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup y aller. Des questions ? Qu'y a-t-il Sirius ?

- Tu vas jouer avec ce balai ?

- Oui, et toi avec le tien, non ?

- Si, c'est vrai.

- Bien, hé là-bas, vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui, lui répondit Bill en s'élevant en l'air.

- Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda l'arbitre prêt à lancer le souaffle.

- Oui, lance tout. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Tout partit et Harry regarda le match allongé en dessous des joueurs Harry vit que ses joueurs effectuaient des feintes et des mouvements techniques. Harry évita plusieurs cognard que l'on lui lançait pour qu'il réagisse. Mais Harry notait ses joueurs et trouvait très bien les techniques qu'ils faisaient. Le seul manquant était le goal de son équipe. Alors il siffla un coup et fit signe à Franc de prendre la place du goal adverse. Il pu enfin le noter et Harry vit que Franc n'hésitait pas à sauter de son balai pour rattraper le souaffle. Mais les attaquants faisaient de belles feintes. Alors Harry vit qu'à côté de lui Bill cherchait le vif d'or. Alors il s'étira et tout le monde sauf Bill et les batteurs s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Alors Harry pointa son regard vers le sol et n'allant pas trop vite pour que Bill le suive. Bien qu'il n'allait pas vite il réussi à faire la feinte de Wronsky. Bill s'écrasa au sol sous les hurlements de joie des spectateurs qui devenait de plus en plus nombreux. Même McGonagall applaudissa, Harry se mit enfin à chercher le vif d'or après tranquillement poser la feuille où tout était marqué. Alors quand Bill fut revenu, Bill se mit en quête du vif d'or qu'il repéra mais ne l'ayant pas repérer Harry l'arrêta à la manière de Cho. Alors à son tour il le repéra mais avant il dit :

« Échangez vos rôle les batteurs, changement d'équipe.

- Si tu veux, dit Anna qui avait déjà assommé trois personnes. »

Harry perdit de vue le vif d'or mais fut content d'avoir de vrai batteur contre eux. Il fit des gestes techniques qui lui firent éviter plusieurs cognards. Les batteurs s'en prenaient surtout à lui car il perdait 140 à 0 et seul leur attrapeur pouvait rattraper le coup. Leur goal était assez bon pour tenir le coup si les poursuiveurs évitaient de se faire des passes qu'ils rataient tout le temps. Harry se demandait même si ils avaient un espoir de faire parti de l'équipe. Mais le plus étonnant c'était que Franc bloquaient la plupart des souaffles.

Alors Harry remarqua un petit point doré juste au dessus du goal et vit que Bill allait déjà droit dessus. Alors il mit la vitesse de son balai au maximum et fonça sur le petit vif qui partait visiblement remarquer. Il alla au ras du sol et Bill tentait désespérément de l'attraper. Alors Harry arriva à sa hauteur et se prit un cognard de Anna tiré à pleine puissance qu'il attrapa d'une main et le plaqua contre lui comme un réflexe. Pendant qu'il tombait il attrapa le vif d'or dans sa main en essayant d'attraper son balai et en l'apercevant. Il fut rattrapé par son balai.

Harry se dit que pendant son voyage le balai devait avoir reconnu son vrai maître, car il l'écoutait. Ils avaient gagné 290 à 0. Sirius se tenait devant le but souaffle à la main en trin de regarder James comme son plus fervent admirateur. Bill était déçu mais avait remarqué que James avait un meilleur niveau que lui en ce qui était quidditch. Il se dit qu'avec une équipe pareille personne ne pourrait les battre. Il avait déjà vu l'équipe de Gryffondor en action devant lui.

Harry alla donner la feuille à McGonagall qui fut étonnée que tant de 6ème année étaient présent dans l'équipe. Mais elle les avait vu à l'œuvre et elle se dit que Harry les avait pris pour leur talant. Harry leur fit signe de faire des tires au but serrant toujours le vif d'or dans sa main et avait libéré le cognard. Harry prit son sifflet, et expliqua aux joueurs.

« Voilà, il y a Sirius, Godric et Salazar qui attaque. Ceux-ci doivent marquer le plus de but possible sachant que Anna sera contre eux en batteuse et Franc dans les buts. Pendant ce temps j'irais à la recherche du vif d'or après quelque temps poursuivit par toi qui m'empêchera de faire gagner l'équipe de Frank avec laquelle il jouera au début. Tout le monde est prêt ? Allez-y, après avoir siffler il demanda à son batteur, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Finigan, Tom Finigan. »

Harry lança un _''accio''_ vers son parchemin de notes. Il vit alors des attaquants rapides avec de bonnes passes mais se prenant des cognards des batteurs qui ne les loupaient pas. Le goal arrêtait presque tout. Alors qu'ils étaient rendus à 60 à 0 Harry se mit en quête du vif d'or en faisant un signe à Finigan pour que celui-ci l'attaque. Harry évita plusieurs cognards avant de repérer le vif d'or flottant près des buts de Franc. Il fonça vers celui-ci quand il vit que Anna se prit un cognard en tentant d'arrêter un autre et elle tombait. Harry la rattrapa en évitant de se prendre le cognard qui avait touché Anna. Alors il vit le vif se rapprocher de lui Harry n'ayant plus de bras qui étaient occupé par Anna l'attrapa de la bouche. Et descendit alors que le score était maintenant de 120 à 150. Harry fut applaudit par tout le monde pendant que Anna reprenait ses esprits. La loge de Gryffondor était occupée et Harry remarqua que certains Gryffondor occupaient la loge des Serdaigle. Il nota l'équipe tel qu'il l'avait formé.

Il alla se reposer sur un canapé épuiser par cette journée qui n'était toujours pas finit.

_Je remercie mes reviewers qui m'ont bien encouragé en espérant que la suite leur plaira._

_Je remercie également Harpiotte de me publier malgré le peu de succès de ma fic. Voilà !_

_L'auteur._


	10. Promenade au clair de lune

**_Harry Potter à la découverte du passé_**

**_Chapitre 10 : Promenade au clair de lune_**

Il dormit longtemps et ne se réveilla qu'à l'heure du dîner réveiller par Lily. Celle-ci n'était pas toute seule les autres 6ème année étaient là. Les elfes leur avaient donné bon repas, qu'ils mirent sur une table basse entourée de quatre canapés. Il ne restait qu'une toute petite ouverture pour manger tous ensemble. Harry fut étonné de voir ça à son réveil. Personne n'était dans la salle commune. Ils avaient attendu Harry mais les Maraudeur ne voulaient pas trop attendre car la pleine lune commençait dans deux heures. Ils se dépêchèrent plus que d'habitude pour ne pas louper la pleine lune. Mais quand il ne resta plus beaucoup de temps on entendit Mme Pomfresh dire à Rémus :

« Mr Lupin, nous avons à vous parlez, Messieurs, vous ne reverrez pas votre ami avant demain. »

Elle partit suivi de Rémus et Harry dit peu après :

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher après cette dure journée.

- Déjà, dirent les autres gars pour faire semblant.

- Eh oui, une bonne nuit ne fait de mal à personne.

- Mais, n'y va pas maintenant, dit Lily attristé de le voir partir.

- Oui, mais je suis épuisé.

- Mais tu t'es reposé. On pourrait encore s'amuser.

- Demain soir.

- Promis ?

- Oui, promis.

- On y va aussi, dirent les autres gars.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- On est fatigué. »

Arriver en haut Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Alors il dit :

« On ne pourras pas tous rentré dedans.

- C'est vrai, dit Gryffondor, mais les capes à Sally et moi sont comme des capes d'invisibilité en deux fois plus grandes. Sirius t'as qu'à venir.

- Peter, vient avec moi, renchérit Salazar.

- Ok j'irai tous seul. Dit Harry. »

Ils sortirent transparent et ne virent pas les filles. Harry trouva ça louche. Il regarda autour de lui et à sa grande frayeur il vit le chat qu'il avait rencontré l'autre fois. Celui-ci le fixait. Il savait que c'était Anna. Mais en lui faisant un petit coucou il partit. Harry rejoint les autres et sortit apercevant devant eux Mme Pomfresh. Ils la contournèrent et arrivés dehors il se transformèrent. Harry préféra se transformer en cerf. Ils allèrent au saule et découvrir un Lunard pas très en forme. Celui-ci se transforma en loup-garou après quelques minutes. Ils allèrent dans le parc cet se baladèrent. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la forêt où ils se dispersèrent. De préférence Lunard alla au fin fond de la forêt et Harry préféra garder le parc car il savait qu'ils auraient de la visite. Il eut bon car quelque minute après les filles arrivèrent sous leur vraie forme.

Harry fut alors terrifié d'entendre pas loin de son endroit un hurlement d'un loup en fureur. Il fonça vers les filles entendant le loup arriver derrière lui. Alors il vit le loup-garou qui fonçait droit sur les filles. Il sauta sur celui-ci et se prit un coup de griffe qui le fit voler au loin. Alors il vit le loup-garou s'approcher de lui. Harry fut terrifié car il connaissait le loup-garou, il avait essayé de tuer Sirius qui essayait de le sauver. Avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape il se transforma en panthère et fila entre les pattes du loup garou qui lui donna un coup de patte. Alors Harry rugit _''Au secours''_ mais les autres maraudeurs n'arrivaient pas. Alors il fut surpris de voir un aigle le soulever afin de l'amener près des filles qui n'étaient plus que trois. Un blaireau attaqua le loup-garou. L'aigle lui essayait de le distraire. Alors Harry griffa les filles qui le lâchèrent sous l'excitation de la petite panthère. Alors il essaya de leur faire comprendre que c'était une amie et il vit Lise donner un coup de coude à Anna qui se transforma et ils parlèrent sous cette forme.

« Ne le tuer pas c'est un ami et dit leur de rentrer à l'abri car c'est un loup-garou.

- Bien mais tu es blessé, tu ne veux pas que l'on t'emmène ?

- Je suis sauvage.

- Et alors je peux tout de même te soigner.

- Je n'ai pas mal du gaspillerai du temps.

- En attendant, tu as de très beaux yeux. Comme une de mes amie. Celle qui te tenait.

- Oui bon, je dois chercher d'autre animaux pour arrêter le loup-garou.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Ne laisse pas tes amies toutes seules.

- Elles peuvent nous accompagner.

- En humaine, n'importe quoi.

- Sous forme d'animaux.

- Des animagus ?

- Tu en sais beaucoup pour une panthère.

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu veux m'embrasser ?

- Non, je suis trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune.

- Pourtant tu as tout l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi.

- Et alors, deux races très différentes chez les félins.

- Tu n'es pas marrant. »

Alors elle redevint normale et Lily reprit l'animal dans ses bras et le caressa tandis que Anna jetant des petits coups d'œil au deux dit aux filles.

« La panthère dit que sous nos formes d'animagus nous pouvons l'accompagner. Je trouve qu'en plus tu as le même animagus que lui n'est-ce pas Lily ? Au détail près.

- Euh c'est vrai. Mais ne t'imagine rien. Je ne tombe pas si facilement amoureuse des gens.

- Bon, on accompagne la peluche ? Demanda Lise.»

Elles se transformèrent en animaux, Anna en chat, Lily en Panthère noire et Lise en renard. Harry avança précipitamment dans la forêt et trouva facilement le chien qui avançait en courrant vers eux. Harry d'un signe lui dit de ne rien dire.

« Voilà d'autres animaux qui nous aideront à stopper le loup-garou.

- D'accord. Mais il y a une autre panthère. Très mignonne d'ailleurs, tu les as trouvé où ?

- Au parc, où se trouve le loup-garou. Y'a un aigle et un blaireau qui s'en occupe. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer Sirius n'ayant pas compris l'illusion que venait de faire Harry. Ils trouvèrent le lion qui rugissait qu'il s'était perdu mais se tu et fit le fière en voyant les trois félins sans reconnaître Harry. Celui-ci lui dit :

« Le loup-garou est là-bas.

- Ah mais c'est toi Jimsy.

- Tais-toi au lieu de dire mon nom. On y va, un aigle et un blaireau sont sur place.

- Ah, oui. Et maintenant on va chercher Sirpy et Peety ?

- Oui. Un serpent et un rat, dit Harry pour explication.

- Comme les quatre légendaire.

- Oui, sauf qu'il n'y a plus d'aigle et de blaireau ici.

- N'y a-t-il pas un cerf aussi ? Demanda Anna soupçonnant.

- Non pas ces temps si.

- Ah non, dit le lion, t'en a vu un toi Sirily ?

- Non. »

Harry fut rassuré que les deux aient comprit de qui il s'agissait. Ils trouvèrent un serpent qui hurla en les voyant :

« Griffy, Jimsy, Sirily devinez qui j'amène ? Peety. Peety cache toi, y'a un chat.

- Hi, au secours. Dit Peter.

- Bon y'a un loup-garou occuper par un aigle et un blaireau.

- Hé, les aigles m'aiment bien.

- Fais attention, celui-ci aime autant que moi les serpents. Prévint Lily.

- Encore de fidèle admiratrice, Griffy, as-tu du parchemin ? Je vais avoir une foule d'autographe à faire.

- Quand ?

- Lorsque j'aurais ligoté mon ami le loup-garou qui est parti pendant qu'on jouait.

- Tu… Espèce de Salazar, insulta Lily.

- Eh, c'est mon idole, dit Serpentard en comprenant, je lui dirais un mot comme quoi vous avez dit que je suis aussi gentil que lui. À mon commandement, allons-y.

- Je n'aime pas les serpents. Dit Lily.

- Tu verras les serpents sont les meilleurs. Ils sont beaux, gentil et comprenne le moindre sentiment des gens, toi tu m'adores plus que tous les autres serpents, dit Salazar en pointant Lily.

- Je hais les serpents. »

Alors ils marchèrent attendant le serpent qui chantonnait :

« _J'adore tous mes admirateurs,_

_Je plais à tous mes admirateurs,_

_Humain ou animaux,_

_De préférences les beaux,_

_Tous sont mes admirateurs, _

_Et moi je plais à mes admirateurs,_

_Mais je ne peux pas sortir avec tout le monde, _

_Car mes admirateurs c'est tout le monde,_

_On me fout des baffes, des baisers,_

_Il faut savoir les accepter,_

_Car j'en fais le plaisir à deux personnes,_

_Exceptions car elles sont mignonnes,_

_Mais surtout bonnes,_

_Des bonnes hanches, un bon corps,_

_Y'a même des personnes ici présentes,_

_Intéresser par mon savoir faire,_

_Qui m'en font part,_

_Mais timides ils préfèrent abandonner,_

_Si quelqu'un en veut une,_

_On peut s'arranger,_

_Car tous sont mes admirateurs… » _

Lily commençait à s'énerver car elle avait l'impression que c'était Salazar qui chantait. Harry la voyant préféra la calmer. Il savait que la journée avait été épuisante et que ça lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé le midi même. Alors Harry lui dit doucement.

« Ne faîtes pas attention à lui, dit-il en préférant la vouvoyer, il est sympa au fond.

- Il me rappelle ce midi.

- Impossible qu'il en fasse partit, c'est un vrai serpent avec deux trucs différents.

- Lesquelles ?

- Il n'est pas sourd et parle notre langue.

- Mais au fait, tu ne veux pas que je te soigne ?

- Non, tu te ferais remarquer par le loup-garou.

- Mais ta blessure est profonde.

- Il ne faut pas gaspiller.

- Mais ce n'est pas du gaspillage.

- Je n'ai pas mal.

- Vous ressemblez à des gens que je connais. Enfin je crois, mais moi je les apprécie.

- Eux aussi, j'en suis sûr. Mais ne cherche pas plus qu'ils ne le veulent.

- Merci du conseil. Je crois que tu t'appelles Jimzy, c'est ça ?

- Très familièrement c'est comme ça.

- Ah, ça te dérange peut-être alors.

- Non, pas du tout mais ça me fait bizarre de la part d'une fille.

- C'est de toi qu'il parlait dans sa chanson, de ce sale petit serpent vénéneux, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est parce que je discutais et j'ai voulu m'intéresser à la discussion.

- Tu as de très beaux yeux verts.

- Merci de votre compliment, dit-il en vouvoyant difficilement.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais tutoie-moi.

- Si tu veux mais fais attention nous sommes tout prêt. »

Alors ils virent le loup-garou prêt a achevé l'oiseau fatigué qui essayait d'occuper le loup qui avait déjà assumer le blaireau. Le loup-garou les vit s'approcher. Harry se retourna et vit qu'à par Lily et lui il n'y avait personne. Alors mettant Lily à l'écart il dit au loup-garou :

« Lunard, écoute-moi. Tu devrais savoir qui tu attaques. Contrôle toi, tu devrais pourtant te contrôler car ils sont transformés. Tu n'aimes pas que l'on t'attaque, mais si on t'attaque, c'est par peur. La même cause pour laquelle tu te défends. Tu les connais pourtant, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. »

À sa grande frayeur le loup couru vers lui. Celui-ci montrait bien ses crocs, le fixait de ses gros yeux et Harry vit en lui une envie de tuer. Harry savait que si il l'évitait il s'en prendrait à Lily. Alors quand il fut à porter il bondit sur celui-ci qui le repoussa d'un coup. Il s'approcha de Lily et Harry se mit derrière lui pour ne pas que Lily le voit se transformer pour attirer son attention. Alors il redevint lui-même et le loup se retourna d'un coup comme Harry l'avait prévu. Il redevint panthère et le loup-garou fonça sur lui. Harry dit alors :

« Ce serait dommage de blesser quelqu'un lors d'une pleine lune, voir tuer quelqu'un que tu apprécie plus que tout. Tu en serai coupable et tu ne serait plus rien, plus qu'un meurtrier pour ce collège et tu te dira : '' Pourquoi l'ai-je tué lui qui a toujours crut en moi, il était la personne qui m'a toujours crut''. »

Cette pensée ne fit qu'aggravé l'état du loup-garou. Alors un serpent bondit dans ses jambes qui le fit tombé. Le choc dû faire du bien au loup-garou qui se calma. Harry ne sentait plus ses pattes. Il avait été bien touché mais comprenait le loup-garou qui était honteux de sa conduite. Mais il vit une chose qui l'intéressa grandement. Le réveil de Serdaigle sous les yeux de Serpentard. Celle-ci dit :

« Hein, Serpentard ?

- Oui, elle a dit mon prénom en premier.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'assiste à la pleine lune.

- Ne fais pas attention, ce n'est qu'un serpent fan de Serpentard.

- Godric ?

- Non, Griffy.

- Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas Serpentard et Gryffondor ?

- Non hélas, répondit le serpent.

- T'as pas de chance.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime pas les serpents.

- Tu lui touche une écaille, tu peux me croire que tu n'auras plus qu'à te soigner à l'infirmerie.

- Mais elle est mignonne cette petite panthère, Lily il te ressemble.

- Tu n'as pas comprit qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps mignonne la petite panthère ?

- Lily ne tombe pas amoureuse de ton miroir.

- Je ne suis pas un reflet.

- Je crois que ce soir ce sera ma peluche.

- Mais n'importe quoi je ne suis pas une peluche.

- Et la mienne ? Demanda Lily.

- Mais… Mais non je ne vais pas dormir avec une fille nue.

- Mais tu es une panthère.

- Peut-être mais quand même, j'ai des parents moi.

- Tu peux me les montrer ?

- Mais ils ne comprendraient pas.

- S'il te plaît.

- Mais, ils sont mort, dit Harry en baissant légèrement les oreilles.

- Bah tu peux venir alors.

- Moi je veux bien, dit fièrement le lion.

- Désolé j'en ai eu assez avec les lions.

- C'est pas juste, lui il a droit de voir une fille nue et pas moi, marmonna t'il.

- Moi désolé mais Serdaigle m'a déjà demandé.

- N'importe quoi.

- James au secours.

- James ? S'étonna Lily.

- Oui, c'est mon deuxième prénom.

- C'est quoi le premier ?

- Harry.

- Bien alors Harry tu seras ma panthère ce soir.

- Mais non, je suis sauvage.

- Mais c'est pour te montrer à mes amis.

- Ça ne change rien.

- S'il te plait.

- Mais non.

- S'il te plait.

- Bon d'accord mais au petit matin je m'en vais, avant même que tu ne te réveilles.

- Si tu veux. »

Harry avait peur de se transformer en pleine nuit. Il dit au revoir à ses amis et accompagna les filles qui se transformèrent dans le couloir. Alors il entendit Anna dire à sa grande peur.

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on vérifie si c'est un animagus ?

- Mais non, il aura peur et voudras partir après.

- N'empêche que si je découvre que c'est un animagus et qui as notre âge c'est à toi que je m'en prends.

- Je prends le risque.

- N'empêche qu'il en sait beaucoup pour un animal. Il sait même foudroyer des yeux. T'en penses quoi Lise ?

- Que si ce que tu dis est vrai, je m'en fiche si il est beau.

- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas sympa de traumatiser un animal.

- Si c'en est un car un animal se fiche de voir des gens nus.

- Et alors, il est timide c'est tout.

- Moi j'aimerais bien que ce soit vrai.

- Pas moi, car s'il me touche si je dors, je l'égorge, menaça Anna, Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend ce qu'on dit.

- Ah bon, dit Lise, alors si t'es beau fait ce que tu veux si t'es moche tu ne m'approche pas.

- Et alors, il peut voir vos expressions.

- Moi je m'en fiche, tant que c'est pas Serpentard, je suis rassuré, dit Serdaigle.

- Moi de toute façon il ne me verra pas nue car je vais rester habillé, sinon j'ai trop froid, ajouta Poufsouffle.

- Mais ce n'est pas un animagus.

- C'est peu probable que c'en soit un mais c'est toujours possible, dit Helga.

- De toute façon il s'attaquerait d'abord à Lily. Après tout c'est avec elle qu'il a cédé, dit Serdaigle.

- Voilà, rassuré ? Demanda Lily.

- J'espère que ça se passera comme ça, dit Anna.

- Pas moi, dit Lise. »

Tout en discutant elles étaient déjà arrivés. Lily n'avait pas du tout envie que ça se passe mal. Harry aussi se demandait comment ça allait se passer. Il se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée. Mais il ne fallait pas trop y réfléchir. Car il se demandait aussi ce qui se passerait si il ne se réveillait pas à temps.

Lily l'allongea sur son lit et Harry ne regarda pas celle-ci se déshabiller. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et elle s'allongea nue avec lui. Elle mit la couverture et après l'avoir caresser elle s'endormit juste avant lui. Harry se réveilla à 3 heures du matin, Lily dormait toujours et il entendit des bruits de pas dans la chambres. Harry se serra un peu vers Lily mais remarqua qu'il était redevenu normal. La couette l'empêchait de se retransformer car ça alerterai la fille qui était réveillé. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha une solution. Il n'en voyait pas.

Alors comme un coup de chance il entendit la fille se recouché. Alors il sentit la main de Lily l'aggriper et elle dit :

« Tu pars ?

- Oui, je dois y aller.

- Elles avaient raison, tu es un animagus.

- Ne crois que ce que tu vois. Crois-tu que je te mentirai ?

- Non, je rêve alors. Mais pourtant tu as la voix de James Potter.

- Si tu le dis. Mais ne crois que ce dont tu es sûr.

- Voudrais-tu m'embrasser ?

- Si tu le désires. »

Harry embrassa Lily qui fut convaincu que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se transforma en panthère et parti de la salle mais fut surpris par Anna. Celle-ci était en tenue légère. Elle le fixa de ses yeux menaçants. Elle s'approcha de lui les bras tendus et Harry miaula se qui la fit lever les mains et il partit.

Il entra dans la salle commune et se transforma. Alors il vit que Serdaigle était là. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était transformé. Alors elle lui dit :

« Je savais que c'était toi la panthère. Anna nous avez dit que Sirius était un chien et toi un cerf. Mais quand j'ai vu Sirius, Godric et Salazar j'ai su que tu avais un deuxième animagus. Je savais aussi que Peter ne se lancerait pas à la poursuite d'un loup-garou. De plus Serpentard t'as appelé James. Et tu as accepté de dormir avec elle et non pas avec moi.

- J'ai un détective privé à ma poursuite à ce que je vois.

- Et y'a un dernier détail.

- Lequel ?

- Tu as gardé tes yeux verts.

- Donc c'est à moi que s'adressait le tant que c'est pas Serpentard ?

- Ah peu prêt.

- Ok, mais ne t'imagines pas des choses je ne l'ai pas touché.

- Oh, mais je n'ai pas dis ça, tu aurais bien aimé le faire mais pas contre sa volonté. Et ce matin tu n'avais pas peur qu'elle se réveille pendant que tu dormais sous ta vraie forme ?

- Si, comment tu le sais ?

- C'est écris dans le livre de métamorphose.

- Ils en savent des choses.

- Bien sûr. Mais tu ne veux pas que je leur dise ?

- Non, comme ça, ça me donnera l'impression d'avoir encore plus d'amies.

- Lily ne se doute de rien.

- Elle n'est pas naïve comme le défaut, elle a la qualité de croire les autres.

- Jusqu'où vas-tu lui mentir ?

- Jusqu'à ce que ça la protège.

- D'où sors tu le nom de Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si tu le sais sauf que tu ne veux pas en dire plus que ce que l'on croit.

- Tu veux dire que tu crois encore que je te mens ?

- En effet. Alors quelle est la réponse ?

- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il me connaisse depuis longtemps ?

- Si mais ils disent aussi que tu as changé.

- Et alors, c'est plutôt positif non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai mais personne ne peut avoir deux animagus.

- C'est aussi écrit dedans n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, encore une fois c'est vrai mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Tu ne le diras pas aux autres, promis ?

- Promis.

- Je viens du futur. 20 ans plus tard. Mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai changé le temps et que je ne pourrais jamais retourné chez moi.

- Qui sont tes parents ?

- Déjà James et… je ne te le dirais pas.

- Si tu veux. Mais pourquoi cette cicatrice.

- Elle révèle beaucoup de secret à elle seule.

- Donc elle ne guérira jamais.

- C'est cela.

- Et l'homme qui t'a fait ça, il est dans ce monde ?

- Je le crois, mais fais attention, à moi tout seul je suis un apporteur de gros danger.

- Comme ?

- Tu le découvriras comme un grand détective.

- Un si grand détective, ou plutôt une intéressée.

- Hein ? Eh pas de blague Rowena.

- Quel blague, je n'en vois pas. Je ne fais aucune blague.

- Je sais mais je préférai le détective.

- Si tu veux être dans l'erreur.

- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- C'est que tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué ?

- Non, tu as déjà Serpentard.

- Serpentard ? N'importe quoi, il ne m'intéresse pas. Mais quel était ton prénom ? Ah oui, Harry.

- Tu oublie vite, mais au fait tu ne diras rien sur moi de se que tu sais, comprit ?

- Comprit. »

Harry fut enlacé par Serdaigle qui semblait ému par le récit de Harry. Elle ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle en pensait ni des questions qu'elle se posait. Elle se contenta de se qu'elle savait.


	11. Ça se complique

**_Harry Potter à la découverte du passé_**

**_Chapitre 11 : Ça se complique_**

Après avoir longuement discuté avec Serdaigle, Harry s'endormit profondément. Il fut réveillé par Lily qui était habillée. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était. Il vit alors la cheminé qui l'aida à se repérer. Ensuite il reconnut les filles et il tomba du canapé comme s'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'elles allaient le gronder. Alors à sa grande surprise il vit que toutes étaient en forme tandis que lui n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir debout. Alors à son grand soulagement Serdaigle lui tendit une potion avec des écritures qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Lily lui fit signe de boire. Il avait confiance en elle et l'ouvrit laissant entrer une bonne odeur. Harry se dit que c'était du parfum mais elles lui firent signe de le boire.

Il la but et se sentit mieux d'un coup, la fatigue s'évapora laissant place à une bonne humeur. Alors il vit le récipient il pu enfin lire ce qui était marqué. _'' Du repidam qui réveille de bonne humeur celui qui la boit''. _Harry tourna les yeux vers Rowena et lui dit :

« Merci.

- De rien, tu m'avais dit que tu avais mal dormit alors dans mes affaires j'ai prit ça, répondit Rowena.

- C'est un peu bizarre ça non ? Tu te couches en premier tu es fatigué. Tu ne te serais pas parfois baladé en forêt en panthère qui a dormit en intrus dans notre chambre, et que j'ai pourtant bien dit qui était animagus et nous comprenais ? Attaqua Anna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ? Tu maltraites les animaux et en l'occurrence un de mes deux préférés ? Demanda Harry.

- La panthère noire, tu as les mêmes yeux qu'elle. C'est toi, j'en suis sûr, tu as voulu regarder nos corps pendant que l'on dormait, répliqua Anna.

- Arrêtes de mêler Harry et James dans cette histoire, défendit Lily.

- C'est parce que tu as un faible pour les deux que tu ne vois pas les ressemblances, ses yeux sont verts, il n'a pas dormit de la nuit, il ne voulait pas se faire soigné, trouva pour ressemblance Anna.

- Tu n'as rien de très convaincant avec une panthère nommée Harry et moi-même. Fais d'abord de bon point d'accusation, on verra après, répondit Harry avant que Lily aie le temps de faire le rapprochement.

- Ok, on verra après sale pervers.

- Ce n'est pas un pervers, je me demande ce qu'elle t'a fait cette panthère mais ce n'est pas James, protégea Lily.

- Tu es follement amoureuse des deux Lily, ça te perdra j'espère car il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui savent le faire parler, répliqua Anna en un soupire.

- Lily ne t'énerve pas contre elle. Elle croyait bien faire, j'en suis sûr, dit Harry pour calmer Lily.

- Sûrement, oui je crois que tu as raison. Mais elle était comme ça aussi devant la panthère.

- Elle ne veut que ta sécurité, ne lui en veut pas.

- Mais elle a menacé la petite panthère qui semblait apeuré, rugit Lily.

- Je sais mais tout de même.

- Non justement tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Pourtant vous étiez bien sortit d'après Anna, pas vrai ?

- Si je l'avoue, j'avais des choses à faire.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis où tu allais.

- Tu aurais cherché à nous suivre et ça aurait pu être dangereux.

- Plus dangereux que d'affronter un loup-garou ?

- Non, je ne m'étais pas dis que vous chercheriez à nous suivre.

- Pourtant tu avais aperçu Anna et tu lui a même fais un signe de la main.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais le parc est dangereux les soirs de pleine lune.

- Tu… tu étais dehors ? Mais Anna a dit que tu étais un cerf pas un autre animal.

- Encore une fois, tu as raison.

- Où étais-tu alors ? En train de te cacher ?

- Non, je n'étais pas informé que des gens se battait contre un de mes amis.

- Tu parles du loup-garou, il vaudrait mieux que tu surveilles mieux tes amis.

- Mais je l'ai surveillé, c'est vous qui êtes rester en humaine, j'ai juste eu le temps de le ralentir avant que Rowena et Helga l'attaque, je ne pouvais pas attaquer mon ami ni les attaquer elle alors qu'elles auraient pu s'enfuir au lieu de bêtement l'attaquer, aussi j'ai trouvé les autres et les aie dirigé vers vous, et je vous ai accompagner malgré la terrible chanson du vil serpent et me suis éloigner pour éviter que ça se passe mal.

- C'était donc bien un cerf qui avait bondi sur le loup avant la panthère.

- C'est exact, je suis sûr que tu m'aurais rejeté si j'étais venu te voir. Je suis désolé.

- Alors promet moi qu'à la prochaine pleine lune tu viendras. Comme ça tu pourras voir la petite panthère et vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance, mais tu as les mêmes blessures que la panthère, tu lui ressembles beaucoup mais tes yeux sont comme les miens.

- C'est un compliment je crois.

- Et pour le soir de pleine lune prochain ?

- On verra mais j'essayerait de venir je te le promet.

- D'accord mais si tu ne viens pas alors je te ferais la gueule comme toute les années auparavant.

- Euh d'accord, mais on aura peut-être un entraînement.

- Jamais les soirs de pleine lune. Alors tu viens. »

Je vais avoir du mal, se dit Harry en la voyant partir, il va falloir créer un truc pour rappeler l'autre. Mais Harry n'avait aucune idée pour le rappeler. Il devra trouver une idée pour le rappeler dans un délai de un mois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait déjà vu les rêves de James et pensait comme lui à certain moment comme pour les combats où celui-ci était un expert. Il se dit qu'il devrait essayer de mettre toute les qualités de James et de lui faire un corps sous l'effigie que Harry avait de celui-ci. Il se dit qu'il ferait ça plus tard et qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il monta dans le dortoir prit un de ses uniformes et passa voir l'emploie du temps de Rémus. Il vit alors quand se trouvait la prochaine pleine lune, le 31 octobre au soir. Il se dit qu'il avait encore du temps avant la prochaine pleine lune mais qu'il faudrait tout de même se dépêcher.

Il descendit l'escalier du dortoir et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. En passant par la grande salle il vit une affiche qui disait : '' Le professeur de métamorphose Mrs McGonagall sera absente quelque jour voir plus, mais une remplaçante sera à proximité'' Harry se dit que c'était dommage de voir partir un professeur avec qui il s'entendait si bien. Il avait hâte de savoir qui serait sa remplaçante. Quand il arriva il croisa le professeur de potion qui lui lança un regard noir. Il remarqua alors une autre dame qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avait tout l'air d'une remplaçante. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire et sortie de la grande salle. Harry s'approcha du groupe de Gryffondor qui semblait discuter. Harry demanda alors sous les regards étonner des autres.

« On a quoi aujourd'hui ?

- James je vais finir par te faire réciter ton emploie du temps, commenta Gryffondor.

- Je vais finir par le savoir en le pratiquant.

- As-tu poser au moins les yeux dessus ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

- C'est bien, dit Serdaigle.

- À moins que ce ne soit pour lire les noms des professeurs, répliqua Anna.

- Non tu n'aurais pas fais ça ? Interrogea Serpentard.

- Si, désolé.

- Ne le soit pas, tu as fais comme moi, alors on a quoi ? Interrogea Serpentard.

- Deux heures de sortilège, une heure de métamorphose et une heure de potion, répondit Lily.

- Hé hé je suis aimé, à moi on me répond, James, prend exemple sur moi, exagéra Serpentard.

- Toi tu te la fermes et toi tu ne prends pas exemple sur lui.

- Désolé, murmura Serpentard assez fort dans l'oreille de Harry, elle veut que je sois unique, elle n'a de cœur que pour moi.

- Tais toi Serpentard, rugit Lily, t'as intérêt de la boucler car j'ai deux mains et ça peut servir.

- Non pas en ce moment, il y a trop de monde, et puis d'une on fait ça autre part et de deux je suis à Rowena, il se prit une grosse baffe de la part de Lily comprenant où il voulait en venir, James tu aimes quelqu'un qui veut sortir avec moi, comment vas-tu réagir ?

- Je ne suis pas dans cette situation.

- Je suis sûr que tu le nies, Lily tu devrais peut-être sortir avec lui car je suis sûr qu'à trois dans un lit ça ferait trop. »

Cette fois-ci Rowena et Lily réagirent avec leurs baguettes. Harry arrêta les deux sorts avec un _''protego''_. Il prit Serpentard par le col et l'emmena tandis que celui-ci hurlait dans la grande salle.

« Non, James t'as bien vu elle ne veut pas elles ont même essayé de m'agressé. Je peux pas te donner les deux, il en faut un peu pour moi tu sais, Lily ne te suffit pas ? Il te faut Serdaigle en plus ? Mais elle sort avec moi.

- Tais toi, vil serpent.

- Merci du compliment mais ne me tape pas. »

Toujours en trin de hurler Harry l'emmena hors de la grande salle et le mit contre un mur. En haut de l'escalier. Alors à sa mauvaise surprise il entendit Narcissa dire :

« Tu me lâches pour récupérer d'autre filles ?

- Narcissa on me tape pour cette drôle d'explication, dit Serpentard.

- Peut-être pour toi mais pour moi ce n'est pas drôle, lui dit-elle.

- Tu vois James ? Y'a une fille qui t'aime.

- Et je ne suis pas fier d'être amoureuse d'un pervers.

- James un pervers ? Pourquoi ?

- James tu ne leur a pas dit ?

- Pas dit quoi ? Demanda Serpentard.

- Ce qui s'est passé dans le train.

- Tais toi, Salazar fais attention, c'est une grosse perverse qui sait marchander, dit Harry qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à cet instant.

- Tu oses… Tu as osé.

- T'es mignonne quand t'es fâché, remarqua Salazar.

- Tais toi Serpentard, rugit Harry qui sus tout de suite qu'il avait fait une bêtise en voyant l'expression que Narcissa prit.

- Tu me trouves mignonne ?

- Bah ouais, quand t'est fâché.

- Tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un Narcissa.

- Je ne sors pas avec lui.

- Avec qui ? Demanda la voix glaciale et pénétrante de Lucius.

- Hein c'est vous son Ex ? Demanda Serpentard.

- Comment ça ex ?

- Hein j'ai dû me tromper.

- Tu as un ex Narcissa ? C'est l'un des deux ?

- Il me prend pour son ex.

- Ben de quoi tu te plains ? Lâche ton ex et sors avec lui. Il t'aime, conseilla Serpentard en lui montrant Lucius.

- Désolé mais je sors avec elle.

- Mais alors James c'est de lui qu'elle parlait ? Interrogea Salazar de nouveau.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Mr Potter. Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande magie noire la dernière fois et vous vous permettez de toucher à ma fiancée ?

- Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis nullement intéresser par les Serpentard.

- Tu dis qu'elle mentirait ?

- En effet la phrase ne s'adressait pas à moi mais à vous Mr Malfoy.

- Narcissa qu'as-tu fait pendant mon absence ?

- Oui, tu parlais d'un train, renchérit Serpentard.

- Le Poudlard Express ? S'étonna Lucius.

- Peut-être, hésita Serpentard.

- Je… Je…

- Mr Potter dîtes nous.

- Impossible, je ne suis pas fier du marchandage mais je la couperais en cas de mensonge.

- Narcissa, dîtes moi.

- Bon d'accord. Voilà Potter m'a évité deux sorts d'après Mr Vazrel qui nous a dit de l'attendre.

- Je t'avais dit de te méfier de Vazrel.

- Ensuite Potter est venu dans mon wagon, m'a posé pleins de questions sur ce qui s'était passé et j'ai repris le dessus. Ensuite il est sortit et quand il est revenu pendant je me changeais. Je n'allais pas le laisser dehors donc je l'ai invité à entrer et il m'a embrassé…

- Narcissa, tu as loupé un épisode.

- Narcissa raconte moi tout.

- Si tu veux. Donc je lai invité à entrer et je lui ais mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Tout il a demandé, corrigea Harry.

- Ok, je lui ais dit de se retourner et il n'a pas voulu alors je lui ais mis mes mains sur ses épaules et je lui ais proposer un marché parce que je croyais qu'il m'avait attaqué. Ensuite…

- Quel marché, demandèrent les deux qui semblait intéresser.

- Soit il se retournait, soit il m'embrassait, soit il sortait avec moi.

- Mais encore, répliqua Harry.

- D'accord je lui ais dis qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me voir nue si je sortais avec lui, alors comme il est bête il a dit cette réponse. Et voilà.

- Non dit lui les conséquences du marché.

- Bon je l'ai fait se tourné puisqu'on sortais ensemble, ensuite je l'ai allongé il s'est endormit et je l'ai déshabiller. Je me suis endormit.

- C'est tout pendant qu'il dormait, s'étonna Serpentard.

- Toi t'as l'air aussi intéresser que moi, dit Lucius d'un air de défi.

- Oui, c'est tout, dit Narcissa.

- Je m'en vais, dit Lucius en partant.

- Je vais chercher du sérum de vérité, dit Harry s'inquiétant pour la remarque de Serpentard.

- Non, s'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Tu ne devrais pas être inquiète, dit Serpentard.

- Et alors je ne l'ai pas touché.

- _Légilimens_. »

Alors Harry vit ce qui s'était passé dans le train et vit qu'elle l'avait déshabiller mais qu'elle n'avait pas toucher à son corps alors elle vit se qu'elle pensait : Si Harry disait oui, elle recommencerait et n'hésiterait plus. Il sortit de ses pensées et dit :

« Je crois que tu as bien fais de ne pas me toucher car si il y un sort que je n'utiliserais qu'en cas d'urgence je t'aurais eu avec, même si j'étais traité comme un assassin.

- Donc c'est faux ?

- Elle a hésité avant de ne pas le faire et elle a bien fait. Mais tu ne vas t'en tirer comme ça. _Endo…_

- James arrête, hurla Lily qui avait écouté un moment de discussion. »

Harry s'arrêta et toujours sous le choc de ses émotions il s'évanouie dévalant les escaliers. Il vit alors James hors de la porte devant lui qui lui dit :

« Tu vas essayer de me rendre mon corps ?

- En effet.

- Lise va bien ? Et les autres ?

- Tu es amoureux de Lise ?

- Oui bien que je continuais à embêter Lily. Et réserve moi une place dans ton équipe.

- En quel poste ?

- Batteur, j'ai une sacrée poigne. Sinon écoute la métamorphose car cette année on va apprendre comment créer un corps et comment transférer un bout de son âme. Fais ça sur un animal, ce sera plus simple.

- N'importe quoi, je suis très doué en métamorphose.

- Ah, désolé.

- Tu le dis mais tu n'as pas l'air de l'être.

- Mais fais vite parce que je peux lire dans ta mémoire.

- Tu fais ça t'es mal.

- Tu me fais peur. Allez, grouille-toi.

- Ok. »

Il revint à lui en reconnaissant la salle où il était le plus aller contre sa guise, l'infirmerie. Seule une fille était à son chevet, celle-ci avait l'air complètement rassurer que le jeune homme ouvre les yeux. Harry essaya de se relever mais sous la menace de la baguette de celle-ci il se recoucha. Lily préférait le rappeler à l'ordre de peur qu'il se rétablisse mal. Harry visiblement déçu se recoucha sous le regard de Lily. Celle-ci enleva sa baguette et lui accorda un sourire. Harry ne voulait pas rater la métamorphose et lança un regard foudroyant à Lily, celle-ci fut un peu déstabilisée car ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas lancé un regard aussi malfaisant. Celle-ci hésita et sous le regard lancé du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit en voyant son hésitation et il se releva en voyant l'air que celle-ci tirait mais elle ne l'arrêta pas car elle tenait absolument à aller en cour et à rester auprès de James. Harry lui accorda un sourire une fois debout prit sa baguette et y alla en compagnie.

Harry à son grand désespoir remarqua que Lily surveillait ses moindres gestes. Il aperçut alors Narcissa qui le vit à son tour. Elle fut énervée de le voir en compagnie de Lily qui ne la remarqua pas tout de suite surveillant Harry de près. Narcissa avait sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui toucha h et le fit perdre son contrôle. Il se vit alors sans pouvoir bouger à cause d'un mal de tête horrible, en trin de combattre Narcissa qui avait l'air étonner que son sort de marche pas. C'est James qui contrôlait le corps. Celui-ci semblait éviter les attaques sans difficulté et Narcissa se retrouvait pendu par un pied en crachant de la mousse. Harry essayait de s'en remettre le plus vite possible pour éviter un massacre. Dès qu'il se remit il revint à la place de James et s'excusa auprès de Narcissa sans adresser un petit mot à Lily qu'il croyait énervé de ce comportement.

Ayant louper les deux heures de sorcelleries Harry et Lily allèrent en métamorphose où ils trouvèrent la dame qu'Harry avait vu en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci leur fit signe de se dépêcher de s'asseoir à leur place respective. Anna ne bougea et ne le regarda pas quand il s'asseyait. Lily n'en fut pas très heureuses mais ne dit quoi que ce soit car ça allait dégénérer à cause de la préfète de Gryffondor. Le professeur prit la parole très étonner du silence qui pesait dans la classe. Elle leur expliqua à voix haute.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Mme Lisborn, remplaçante de Mrs McGonagall. Nous avons quelques moments à passer ensemble et je ne me trouve pas très bien placé pour vous apprendre des choses sur les animagus. Je vais donc vous apprendre la transformation en une personne. Nous étudierons cela le plus longtemps possible car c'est d'un niveau très difficile car il faudra tout d'abord former un portrait à son effigie puis nous apprendrons, car nous ne le ferons pas étant donné que cela est très voir trop difficile pour des apprentis sorciers voir parfois des gens comme moi, transférer nos traits de caractères comme, un animagus, un sentiment, un caractère et tout les traits dans ce genre. Mais ne le faites pas car ça ne clone pas, ça enlève. Je crois que nous n'aurons le temps de ne faire que ça. Prenez vos grimoires à la page du départ. Lisez le paragraphe et essayer de relever les renseignements des différents niveaux de sorciers par rapports à cette transformations pour faire un corps. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cour alors dépêcher vous de commencer. Vous pouvez faire ça à deux, pas plus. Avec vos voisins pour ne pas vous déplacez. Des questions je suppose ?

- Ça marche avec les voisins de devant ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non car il serait obligé de se retourner.

- Et avec ceux de derrière, tenta Harry.

- Mr Potter, cessez de faire votre intéressant, vous êtes puéril.

- Bon alors Lily on fait comment ?

- On lit et on répond tout simplement Mr Potter, coupa le professeur ayant entendu la question, et vous Mrs Evans ne vous laissez pas faire, vous avez une mentalité supérieur, faîtes travaillez ce jeune homme pour qu'il apprenne ce mot.

- Taisez vous, dit Harry calmement, vous n'avez pas saisie ma question.

- Petit insolant, en voilà des manières de parler à votre professeur.

- C'est McGonagall mon professeur, corrigea Harry sans entendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Travaillez.

- Bien, professeur. »

Il se tourna vers Lily qui semblait le dévisager Harry regarda son grimoire et se mit à écrire tout ce qui était intéressant. Harry au bout de quelque minute en avait déjà marre et se disait qu'elle ressemblait au sinistre professeur de potion. Alors elle dit à voix haute alors que Harry n'avait pas finit.

« Mrs Evans et Mr Potter venez dire ce que vous avez noté.

- Je n'ai pas totalement finit, prévint Harry.

- Sois vous le dîtes sois 50 points seront pris à Gryffondor.

- Oui il va le lire, dit Lily à la place de James.

- Mrs Evans, taisez vous, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de…

- De quoi ? Demanda ironiquement Harry.

- De vous jetez un sort.

- Mais la règle Mrs, dit timidement Lily.

- _Endolo…_

- _Expelliarmus_, s'écria Harry.

- Petit insolent 200 points seront enlevé à…

- Personne, s'écria Dumbledore.

- Ils m'ont lancé un sort.

- Mr Potter suivez moi.

- Elle aussi.

- Si vous le désirez, alors Sirius aussi.

- Mais il n'a rien fait.

- Continuez votre cour. »

Dumbledore partit Harry, Lily et Sirius à ses talons. Ils allèrent au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci les amena à s'asseoir puis leur dit.

« J'arrive au bon moment.

- Je n'ai rien fait, dit Harry.

- Mr Potter, ce n'est pas cela, vous et Mr Black avait été inscrit à un concours qui se déroulera avec les autres maisons et d'autres écoles de sorcellerie se déroulant à partir de la 6ème année.

- Le tournoi des trois sorciers ?

-Non mais ça y ressemble. Par équipe de quatre, deux gars et deux filles qui ne pourra être ni Serdaigle, ni Poufsouffle. Pour les gars c'est vous et vous pouvez choisir une fille de 6ème ou de 7ème année. Avez-vous une idée ? Allez dans un coin et parlez en, en attendant je vais vous demandez ce qui s'est passé Mrs Evans.

- Si vous voulez, dit-elle au grand regret de James. »

Sirius emmena Harry dans un coin et lui demanda :

« Tu veux qu'on la prenne ? C'est la meilleure de notre classe, elle me bat d'un buse, celui de divination mais j'aurai dû faire comme toi. Et puis c'est ta petite amie non ?

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

- Oh, ment si tu veux moi j'en reste persuader. Donc on la prend ou pas ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Ok, on prend Anna.

- Non, c'est bon pour Lily.

- Hé, j'en étais sûr, Anna aussi.

- Je ne suis pas avec elle, réagit Harry à voix basse, et on ne peut pas se passer de Anna ?

- Mais qui a dit cette infâme erreur ? Sûrement pas moi. Quand a Anna elle me tiendra chaud la nuit. Bon allons voir Dumbledore avant qu'il nous change.

- Tu vas voir tout à l'heure.

- Rapport avec Lily ?

- En effet.

- Tu vas essayer de sortir avec ?

- Non. »

Ils retournèrent près de Dumbledore et Lily, Dumbledore fut amusé de voir le regard inquiet que Harry lança à Lily. Il devina tout de suite que ce fut-elle qu'ils avaient choisi. Harry changea directement de regard quand celle-ci le regarda. Harry aurait déjà deviné et il se demandait si elle ne le savait vraiment pas. Il lui accorda un sourire et se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui l'observait. Il adressa alors sa voix douce qu'il venait de retrouver depuis le pitoyable cour de métamorphose.

« Nous avons choisi qui sera la fille qui nous accompagnera.

- Laquelle ? Demanda par politesse Dumbledore.

- Lily Evans ici présente que l'on a choisi pour ses qualités… en art de sorcellerie bien sûr, précisa Harry sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore, le regard ironique de Sirius et le regard étonné de Lily.

- Bien, bien, alors vous irez à beaubâton dans dix jours.

- Pendant combien de jours ?

- Une semaine environ. Cela vous convient-il ? Et vous Lily vous ne nous avez pas donné votre réponse ?

- Je viens bien sûr.

- Mais un dernier détail avant que vous ne partiez.

- Lequel ? Interrogea Harry.

- Il va peut-être falloir que vous dormiez dans la même chambre, cela vous dérange t'il ?

- Non, répondit Sirius.

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pu faire ça avec Rowena et Helga ?

- Car elles sont avec l'équipe divers de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- Eux aussi ? S'exclama Harry.

- En effet Mr Potter. Vous pouvez y allez. A bientôt et bonne chance.

- Mais vous serez là, alors pourquoi bonne chance ? Demanda Harry.

- Pour votre heure de potion.

- Mr, je n'ai pas comprit ce qu'il y aura à Beaubâton.

- Mr Potter, figurez vous que les potions sont inévitables.

- Oui, professeur, merci pour tout. »

Harry se retourna et sorti du bureau sans sourire trimbalant son sac vers le terrible cours de potions avec un Sirius qui se moquait de lui et une Lily qui ne comprenait pas les bêtises de Sirius.

« Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté à qualité ?

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès, se défendit Harry.

- Mais non, tu l'as vu comment comme autres qualité que la sorcellerie.

- C'est vrai, il y en a d'autre, dit Harry.

- Ah bon, ça à un rapport avec cette nuit ? Demanda Sirius.

- Aucun.

- Mais qu'à tu fais pendant mon absence ? Quand je vais dire ça à Godric.

- Jamais tu ne lui diras.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Lily.

- Tu vois ma petite Lily, James est amoureux.

- Hein ? C'est vrai ?

- Si je te le dis.

- James, c'est de qui ?

- De personne, c'est un chien enrhumé, il n'a plus de flair.

- Hein ? Sirius mon petit toutou explique moi.

- Sale panthère sans griffes, insulta Sirius.

- Eh, je ne t'ai pas insulté.

- Mais je parle de lui.

- Mais non, c'est un cerf, il n'a qu'un animagus.

- D'accord sale cerf sans cornes.

- Mais expliquez moi, James explique moi.

- Mais y se fait des films, c'est tout.

- Tu veux que je lui explique ?

- Non, ça ira. En attendant vaudra mieux que l'on se prépare pour le tournoi, dit Harry.

- Faudra aussi que l'on sache si Anna veut bien le faire, renchérit Lily.

- Mais oui, elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme, dit Sirius.

- Qui cela ? Interrogea le professeur de potion, il n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Ça ne vous intéresse pas, professeur, dit Harry en lui répondant d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu glaciale mais qui parut tout de même surprendre le professeur.

- Bien, mais que je ne vous surprenne plus, Mr Potter et Mr Black.

- Bien professeur, s'empressa de dire Lily.

- Tiens, tiens Mrs la préféte de Gryffondor. Ne vous sentiriez vous pas concerné par ma remarque ? Il me semblait pourtant évident que vous ne les aimiez pas et pourtant vous voilà en trin de les défendre. Je croyais que vous étiez mieux que les gens comme vous, les sang-de-bourbes.

- Décidément les professeurs d'aujourd'hui ne sont vraiment pas sympa, dit Harry n'arrivant plus à se contrôler d'avoir entendu une insulte qui le touchait aussi.

- Mr Potter taisez vous. Sérieusement pourquoi un élève aussi bête peut-il avoir une aussi bonne note à ses buses ? Je vois, un avantage chez les Gryffondors plus handicapés, ils n'ont pas de cerveau. Rentrez en vitesse.

- Un professeur n'a pas le droit d'insulter ses élèves, espèce de mangemort, insulta Harry en levant sa baguette.

- Mr Potter, les mangemorts sont bien choisi. Et baissez votre baguette avant que j'enlève des points à Gryffondor.

- Sérieusement, vous allez bien avec Mrs Lisborn.

- Cette dame a dû comprendre qui vous êtes vraiment.

- Mr, ne me critiquer pas sachant que j'ai un O un cette matière.

- Ça devait être donné car les aurors se font rare.

- Je vois, vous ne voulez pas que j'ai un meilleur métier que vous aussi rare mais pour autre chose.

- Comment osez-vous ? Une telle injure doit être punis, dit le professeur de potion.

- Pardonnez moi de vous déranger, dit la voix de Mr Dumbledore.

- Figurez vous qu'ils ont insulté mon travail.

- C'est bien eux que je vais reprendre en effet.

- Bien, alors, vous veniez pourquoi ? Demanda le professeur.

- Pour eux. Suivez moi. Ainsi que Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Anna aussi. Mrs Black, Mr Rogue, Mr Rosier et Mrs Black est en 7ème année. Mrs Daity, Mr Lockart, Mr Mondigus et Mrs Huard.

- Mais prenez tous les élèves.

- Non merci, ce sera tout. Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, allez dans la grande salle. »

Tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle sans discuter. Seule une personne ne semblait pas au courant et c'était Anna. Harry se décida à aller la voir pour lui expliquer. Il lui adressa la parole en lui disant pour ne pas qu'elle l'envoie balader :

« Tu veux que je t'explique ce qui se passe ?

- Hein ? Potter ? Comme ça, tu sais ce qui se passe ?

- En effet, mais il faudrait que tu nous donne ton choix.

- Ça dépend sur quoi.

- Sur un tournoi en équipe avec Lily, Sirius et moi-même.

- Ça peut ce faire, c'est ici ?

- Non, c'est à beaubaton.

- Dans une autre école de sorcellerie ? C'est vrai ?

- Si je te le dis c'est que c'est vrai.

- Et on va combattre contre d'autre personne ?

- En effet.

- Je viens.

- Mais les gars et les filles d'un même groupe dorment dans la même chambre.

- Ça, je m'en doutais.

- Donc, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Mais je n'oublie pas pour cette nuit.

- Tu devrais, dit Harry en la regardant partir. »

Il revint vers les autres assez content de lui. Ceux-ci furent réjouit à leur tour. Ils se mirent à pousser des petits cris de joie comme ci se fut un miracle que Harry parvienne à convaincre quelqu'un qui l'envoyait balader ces derniers temps. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la grande salle et laissèrent passé Albus Dumbledore qui se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves. Il ouvrit la grande salle ou les quatre tables se trouvaient. Harry entra en même temps que plusieurs élèves. Plusieurs professeurs s'y trouvaient. Lucius, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Vazrel, le garde des clefs de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid que Harry apercevait jeune pour la deuxième fois car il l'avait vu lors de sa 2ème année dans le livre de Jedusor, il reconnu aussi le visage de Maugrey et de Karkaroff le directeur de Dumstrang. Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Harry prit place suivit de Lily et Sirius resta debout pour faire signe à Anna de venir. Il vit alors un homme qui prit sa baguette et d'un sort augmenta sa voix. Il prit donc la parôle.

« Bonjour, je suis Mr Croupton et je viens du ministère. Je me charge, comme vous devez être au courant, du grand tournoi qui va se dérouler. Vous devrez êtes par équipe de quatre, deux gars et deux filles. Plusieurs écoles de sorcellerie seront présentes. Le ministère attend de vous une bonne conduite dehors. Dans vos chambre, ou plutôt vos maisonnette. Les tournois commenceront vers 10 heures. Nous partirons dans 8 jours pour arriver dans 9 jours et avoir le temps de se reposer. En attendant Vous aurez des entraînements spéciaux avec les matières que vous voulez. Mrs McGonagall s'occupera aussi de vous. Plus souvent car elle laisse passer ses propres cours pour pouvoir aider certaines personnes. Toutes les matières où les baguettes sont utiles vous seront ouverte. Je vous accompagnerai à Beaubâton. En attendant, bon entraînement. Vous pouvez commencez. Les professeurs seront pris par rendez vous, ainsi que les salles de classe non occupée. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il connaisse votre technique. Je n'ai plus que deux mots à dire : « Allez y ». »

Un brouhaha commença dans la grande salle. Seule quelque groupe semblait cherché en silence. Le groupe des Mrs Black, le groupe de Harry et le groupe de Frank Londubat qui était maintenant en 7ème année. Harry vit dans son groupe Ludo Verpey qui ne semblait que faire semblant de réfléchir. Le regard de Harry croisa le regard de Narcissa et de sa sœur qui semblait laisser Rogue réfléchir. Il entendit alors Sirius qui disait :

« James ce n'est plus le moment de rêver, tu devrais pourtant réfléchir une technique.

- Hein ? Le quidditch.

- Bonne idée, le stade de quidditch, dit Sirius.

- Non, attend, Lily a le vertige.

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Je lui ai dit, dit Lily voyant que Harry n'était pas près de répondre.

- Ah. Ça te gène si on va sur le terrain de quidditch ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, ça ira. On pourra faire un bel entraînement.

- Et toi Anna, tu n'as toujours rien dit, remarqua Sirius.

- En effet, pour moi, tous les moyens sont bons. En effet, le balai et très bien pour les réflexe. Mais, pendant le tournoi, il ne faudra pas laisser Lily seule en bas.

- C'est vrai, remarqua Harry qui devint d'un coup inquiet pour le sort de Lily.

- Êtes vous doué pour les accio ? Interrogea Anna.

- En effet, répondirent les trois ensembles.

- Donc Lily et moi resteront par terre pendant que vous attaquerez de haut.

- Ça me semble raisonnable, dit Harry qui sentait des regards sur lui.

- Allons réserver le terrain de quidditch, dit Sirius joyeusement. »

Harry se leva après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet au deux filles. Il savait que ça ne serait pas très équilibré bien qu'il n'est jamais vu Lily se battre. Mais il se dit que d'en haut il pourraient les couvrirent ce qui le rassura un peu. Il se dirigea vers Mr Croupton et réserva en compagnie de Sirius le terrain de quidditch et Mr Croupton leur donna un parchemin d'instruction sur le tournoi. Il reçu aussi un parchemin où était écris qu'ils pouvaient emprunter le terrain de tel à tel heure.


End file.
